A Princess's New Life: Sonic Reverse Harem Story
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Four hedgehogs from Mobius join an inter-species cultural exchange program on the Earth to be familiar with human-animal hybrid or liminal beings. But their real task turns out to be protecting Sierra Star, the half hedgehog princess of the liminals with appearance of a small human, who is targeted by her enemies. Rated M for violence, harem relationship and lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Exchange Program

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Sonic the hedgehog. I only own the OCs. The idea of the main protagonist has been taken from Japanese human-animal hybrid fictional characters (Kemonomimi), but it's a Sonic World AU. Story involves completely different issues and does not follow plots of any Sonic games, comics or anything.

 **A/N:** English is not my first language. So, please ignore the grammatical mistakes.

 **Category:** Action, Romance, Drama, Harem.

 **N/B:** Before you start to read, please note that the main character is not exactly a hedgehog or anthropoid, she is a 'Hedgehog girl'/ 'Hog girl'/Harinezumimi like cat girls/nekomimi, fox girls/kitsunemimi and other hybrids. That means the heroine is like a human with hedgehog ears and tail (click the cover picture) and she is mainly shipped with four hedgehog characters from Sonic, along with some more. OC details will be given in next chapter.

 **Warning:** Later chapters will be full of lemons between the main character and Sonic characters. If you are uncomfortable with smuts between humanoid x furry, don't read.

* * *

 **Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program**

"You gotta be kidding me, Rouge."

Shadow quietly snarled at the bat, who just shrugged, "I wish I would, but that's the truth. That's why, we're going at Sonic's to see something for this."

"What does that faker have to do with this?!"

"G.U.N commander told about sending Sonic and Silver with you..."

"Then I don't need to be there for some socializing event, do I?" Shadow tried to avoid. "That faker and that stupid can be enough for that."

"If you were something else, maybe I wouldn't bother to come to you."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't paying attention at the meeting at G.U.N, did you?" The bat raised an eyebrow, "They specially emphasized on the hedgehog species. Which means...none but You, Sonic and Silver are gonna attend this program and staying together for a few months."

"Shit...! Out of all people, I have to stuck with those two idiots." The black hedgehog grumbled, "What about Rose?"

"Amy will join later when it's necessary."

"Then why doesn't she go instead of me? She should take the chance to have that faker alone for a while."

"There're two reasons for that." She replied instantly, as if she knew he would ask that. "For one, you four hedgehogs are from four different dimensions. They need information and stuffs, and you guys have plenty of that. Since Sonic is already there, so Amy won't be needed."

"Hold one, who's the number four here?"

"Oh, I didn't mention about Scourge, did I?"

"SCOURGE...?!"

"He's got out of jail for this reason. Without his crew and because of the high-tech security system of the Japanese Govt, I don't think Scourge can do anymore nuisance." Rouge informed. "Besides, Jet is joining too. There should not be any problem. It's just a matter of few months, you could also find out if there are any kind of threats from those hybrid or liminal creatures. Speaking of that..." Suddenly the bat thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "...actually, there is a potential one..."

"What do you mean?"

"And there comes the second reason. You heard about those liminal beings having a queen. I have come to know what type of hybrid she is. She is considered as a...hedgehog, and..."

That was the thing that made Shadow turn to Rouge seriously.

"...The threat is...her daughter."

* * *

"WTF with this inter-species cultural exchange program?" Knuckles reacted not liking the idea, "It's not like we don't know about humans."

"As expected from Knucky..."

"Hey don't call me that, old hag!"

"What did you just say?!"

"Rouge..." Shadow irritably said closing his eyes, "I didn't come here to see a bunch of kids fighting."

"Who you're calling kids?!" The bat and the echidna annoyedly turned to the hedgehog together.

"Will you guys cut it out, please?" Amy interrupted, "Rouge, continue what you had been saying."

"I will if this Knucky keeps shut his mouth until I finish."

Knuckles just scoffed, then Sonic spoke up while grabbing a chili dog, "So...what do we have to do there? To demonstrate about Mobius culture or something?"

"Actually, it's only for show." Rouge replied, "G.U.N informed me something because of which, you guys specially have been chosen.

The idea of this program didn't come in USA but in Japan. Their govt. recently exposed the fact that some monstrous creatures are residing there. In fact, the queen of those monsters, herself came forward to make peace with humans...that's why their government took the initiative. Thus they contacted with G.U.N to get us involved."

"Before you tell about the actual task," Tails spoke up, "...could you say about these mysterious creatures?"

"Sure." With that, the bat turned the tv on, before inserting a drive to the player. The video then started playing. A picture appeared on the tv screen, first it looked like a normal human girl...before the Mobians noticed a pair of fox ears above her head and a fluffy tail behind.

"...What the hell is that?"

"What if I say...that's a fox?"

"Ehh?!" Tails was appalled, "How come? Yes, her ears and tail are like mine, but..."

"That's the point about these creatures, this **Kitsunemimi** or fox girl is a liminal being, creatures whose features are a combo of human and other animals. You know about mermaids, right? What do you think they are?"

"But...I thought they were just myths."

"This is the weirdest fact...they exist for real, unlike being just myths that we used to think. There're more examples of liminal beings." Then Rogue showed some more pictures on the tv screen, a second one was a mermaid, then there was a centaur- half human half horse, a lamia - half woman half anaconda and a **Nekomimi** \- half cat half human. One thing was common between all of them, their heads and main bodies were of humans.

"Look Blaze...isn't he good-looking?!" Silver snickered to see the liminal cat boy's picture, "Why don't you go with us to find a boyfriend?" In reply, the lavender colored anthropomorphic cat just glared him.

"There're more creatures in their realm, like birds, pandas, tigers, slims and many more..." The bat paused, knowing that now her friends would actually be interested, like Shadow did earlier, "...including hedgehogs."

And Rouge was right, as Sonic stopped chewing the chili dog. Silver and Amy were also intrigued to hear about the existence other types of hedgehogs...with physical human traits.

"They have been known as **Harinezumimi** or, human like creatures with hedgehog traits. Although apparently, there are only two of them alive, but they're the most important figures in their empire..." The bat continued, "The queen and her daughter. They had been secretly ruling an unknown abyssal zone for a long time uniting all the liminal creatures.

It's been said that the queen was the wife of Crimson Venom, a guardian demon from the hell and an apprentice of Solaris. He was protecting the liminals and fell in love with the queen who was the only living hedge liminals. Because, many of those creatures had been killed or caught by humans, in exchange for lives who previously were killed by violent type of liminals. When the guardian was deceased, the queen took the liminals under her care and isolated themselves to protect them. But, humans who knew or saw them once, always searched for them. For a long time, the queen managed to keep her subordinates away from dangers."

"But they and humans are just fighting with each other!" Amy annoyedly commented, "And liminals will be more affected because they're outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? Not sure about that. Yes, we have also human traits, but liminals are more human-like than us because of their physical similarities and their abilities are higher than us. According to the govt, there're predator liminals out of their kingdom and they're capable of taking down the mankind. Not to mention they can be used for people's research and entertainment. And that's how it all started." Rouge explained,

"Last year, a mermaid was displayed at a renowned zoo at the capital. She was seen pleading to the visitors to let her out claiming that she had been kidnapped. But no one responded or agreed to set her free. In fact, the authority used her as a hostage to catch all the hybrids. Of course, the queen wasn't happy to know that, yet she wasn't the one who made the violent move...it was her daughter. The mermaid was her friend."

"What did she do?" Sonic asked.

"This video will give your answer, which I got from G.U.N. It was recorded from the security camera at a specialized research center last year, where the mermaid had been taken." With that, Rouge took out the first cd from the player before inserting a second one. The video was black and white, and kinda blurry. Yet, it was possible to see the scenarios. It showed a corridor, with two armed guards strolling there. At a moment, they stopped to see something. Someone entered through the front door. The view was auto zoomed to see who it was.

"A kid...?" Silver muttered to see a dark haired small girl, who stood almost half of the guards. Her face and physical structure were not clearly visible.

"That's what they thought before they paid the price..." Rouge replied to him.

There was no sound in the video, but it was not hard to see that the three figures were making a conversation. Then suddenly, both the guards pointed their weapons to the small visitor, who was slowly backing away. The audience at Mobius were anticipated to see what happened then. But they were really not ready for the next scene. The 'little girl' suddenly jumped before starting to spin, or more like twirling, as it was not like the usual spinning of the Mobian hedgehogs. The guards probably shot but she was moving and jumping while twirling in an incredible speed. Her long hair looked like a whirlpool while being at it. Finally, she hit on the two men, who instantly fell down by the attack with immense blood.

"What the hell was that just now...?!" Shadow couldn't help but reacted.

"You can say that as 'whirlpool dash', considering the spin dash move of you hedgy boys." Rouge pointed the comparison.

"Did she kill them?"

"No but, they got their legs off... The princess is an aggressive one."

"So...that's the princess hedgehog...no, half-hedgehog." Sonic murmured while keeping his eyes glued on the tv monitor. "Or, human with hedgehog quills, or...whatever."

After a few seconds, the girl in the screen turned to the front door before signaling something to come inside. Then a large creature entered. It's upper body was of a male, and lower body was of a horse...a centaur it was. Comparing to him, the hedgehog girl seemed very tiny. They both were seen going inside.

"So she came to rescue her friend." The albino hedgehog prompted.

"You think we haven't understood that already?" Blaze rudely replied, "Just quit making yourself an idiot by speaking the obvious, Silver." The hedgehog just sadly pouted to hear that from his cat crush. But he was not wrong, though. As the hedgehog princess in the video, showed up again with the centaur following her after some time. But the horse guy had something on his back...it was another girl, with fish-like lower half. After that, the princess jumped on the horse too, ready to leave. But before that, she threw something towards the viewers, and the video went fuzzy.

"Did she just break the cameras?" Tails said.

"Yeah, this was the only camera she 'broke' since she was leaving. That's why we could knew the least of whatever happened." Rouge sighed, "Other cameras were crushed into pieces, files were roasted. The information documents about liminals were gone forever, finally the research center was shut down. But few days later, the authority received a letter from an unknown location. It was from the queen hedgehog herself. In the letter, she apologized for her daughter's act and offered a proposal for peace in order to remove all the odds between humans and the liminals. She also came herself to meet the officials and there they discussed about a way of inter-species socialism. It was going on during the invasion of Materix. So, they were informed about us too. Then the liminal queen gave the idea of a culture exchange program including not only humans and liminals, but also Mobians. That's how, we got in there now."

"Not you, it's only us." Shadow scoffed.

"Right, but you four asses have been selected for a reason, you know?"

"What did you just say now?!"

"You four S's." Rogue snickered.

"I don't get how Scourge got this chance." Sonic was pretty annoyed to know about his evil counterpart joining them.

"Alternate dimension, you see. They're picking every different beings possible. But, you guys have been specially chosen for the princess."

"What...?" Silver was surprised, "You mean that human-like hedgehog we just saw?! And what do you mean by we've been chosen for her?"

"Participants from one race will be staying with another race during this program, yet species similarities have been noted. As far, I've been informed, the humanhog queen forced her daughter to attend this program as a punishment for the mermaid incident. Probably because of all being hedgehogs, you five have been put together to stay. Jet is selected to stay with two humans and a harpy, means liminal bird girl."

Amy suddenly became thoughtful, before she said, "Can I go with them, please? I mean, she might get uncomfortable living with all boys."

"In that case..." Sonic snapped, "Amy can go instead of me. I don't mind. I would rather enjoy the vacation here than staying with some strange creature."

"I didn't mean to go without you...!" The pink hedgehog frowned.

"Not possible for you to go now, Amy." Rouge disappointed her, "At least...not before one or two months. Their names have already been selected."

"Let's just get this over as soon as possible." Shadow coldly said, "I don't like the idea of staying away from Maria for long."

"Shadow..." Rouge also said monotonously, "Even though, the new yellow hedgehog possesses the DNA of the dead human...both you and I know that she's not the same Maria that you used to love. Besides, she likes that owl Hans and still thinks you as her brother...like she always did."

"Shut the fuck up." The black hedgehog tried to hide his frustrated look. "Anyways, I guess I'm done here for now. Let me know when we'll take off."

"I can keep my mouth shut but that won't change the truth." The bat murmured when he left for his cave. Tails and Blaze also left for their room.

"Please, it's not a good time to talk on this. Shadow can take care of that after the interracial program is over." Silver tried to cool down the situation, but he quickly left as he was getting upset himself. It was never hard for a brilliant cat like Blaze to realize that Silver was madly in love with her. But while gossiping with Amy and Rouge on this issue, she simply made it clear that she could not think Silver as anything else other than a close friend or, a younger brother. Also, the one who Blaze was truly interested in, was a certain purple chameleon from team Chaotix...not the ivory hedgehog. Espio is a lot smarter than Silver and exactly Blaze's type of guy. Unfortunately, the said hedgehog overheard them so he decided to stop his growing feelings for the cat and remained as friends, no matter how much it hurt.

"This is why I'm never serious when it comes about girls...things always get complicated. Those two should be thankful for their furry chests or we could have seen two bleeding broken hearts." Sonic snorted carelessly. "That's why Amy, you should give up."

The pink hedgehog sadly said, "At least, you could give me a chance."

"I would have, if I were looking for a relationship...which I'm not." The blue hedgehog stated before yawning. "Anyways Rouge, keep us updated and tell that evil green not to make any ruckus with us if we're supposed to stay together." He went to sleep, Amy followed suit. Knuckles was about to go before he noticed an unlikely thoughtful bat.

"Hmph...as heroic those hedgehogs are, as pathetic their girl problems are." Rouge sighed closing her eyes.

"I can see that for Shadow and Silver..." The red echidna muttered, "But...Sonic? He really doesn't treat Amy more than just a friend."

"No, it's not only Amy...Sonic doesn't want any steady relationship anymore, or at least not any emotional bonding with any girl." The bat turned to him, "Have you already forgot about Sally and Fiona? You think being dumped by the first girlfriend and cheated by the second one were easy to take for that narcissistic blue hedgehog? Anything but that's where Sonic got beaten by his green rival when Fiona left him, though later it served right to that red foxy because Scourge wasn't into commitment either and was rather busy taking over Moebius. But Sonic probably stopped trusting girls since then."

Knuckles stared her for a while, he did not think someone like Rouge could be this observant. But he did not want to give her that easily though. So he snorted, "When were girls ever trustworthy anyway?"

"You know what, stupid echidna..." The bat scoffed, "Like I said before, you urgently should go back to primary school to study on girls. As for these four hedgehogs..." Rouge thoughtfully rubbed her chin, "...I've a feeling that their tasteless lives are finally gonna turn a bit juicy..."

* * *

 **Some unknown place on the earth:**

 **? ? ?** P.O.V:

"This gotta be a fucking joke...!"

I looked at the flyers that said, 'Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program'...which was a result of the constant meetings between my mother and the humans. Nope, actually...it was the result of my own deed in last year when I went to rescue my mermaid friend Lindi. And that's why, my mother put ME into that event.

"There's nothing to stress about, princess. Her Majesty is intellectual enough and she made these attempts after deep thinking, everything will be fine." Me and my mother's horse guard said.

"But Zord, it doesn't make any sense if you think it rationally. Why should we trust humans who think us only as monsters? Well, we're monsters but they always represented us as the roots of all evil." I groaned in annoyance, "But they have no problems to get along with those alien beasts just because they fought some demons! If the humans had never despised us, then the earth wouldn't have needed those aliens or whatever the hell they are!"

"This is why, your mother asked to involve the Mobians, I mean the anthropomorphic animals from planet Mobius you just referred as aliens."

"Yeah, and she just made things worse by doing that!" I snapped, "I'm worried for Phelix, she got a Mobian with two humans, right?"

"Yes, I was present there. But, don't worry. The humans, with who Miss Phelix will be staying, seemed very welcoming and adoring toward her. The Mobians are supposed to reach the residential quarters when the program would officially start next week, so we haven't met her third partner yet. But as far as I've known...it's going be a bird Mobian, or precisely a hawk if I remember correctly." My centaur bodyguard informed.

Now, I became a bit soft to hear that. "Have you got to know about my soon-to-be housemates?"

"Unfortunately, I have not been able to know that yet. Other than Miss Phelix and Miss Ceska, no participants are aware that the princess of the liminals is attending the inter-species cultural exchange program. Therefore, the identities of your future partners are still unknown...Her majesty kept it all confidential to herself." Zord replied.

"Ugh! Mom can be really annoying!" I groaned.

"She is just worried about you, princess."

"But she knows that I can take care of myself...I can fight, I'm speedier than any kind of living being, I even managed to rescue Lindi. But mom still thinks me as a child. By the way Zord, I forgot to ask something. Did you or mom find out anything about the evil liminals...who're the actual ones that killed humans?"

I could see the horse's expression changed. But he said anyway, "The only fact, we've known that they're from insect species."

"Like...an arachne?"

"Princess...may I ask how did you manage to be aware of this?"

"Once I overheard some discussion of mom's one of the meetings with the ministry. They said about an arachne who had been a threat for both humans and liminals for decades."

"Ye-yes." My bodyguard seemed tensed now, "That's why we're suspecting that the human executions were done by her or some of her allies. This is also a reason for your mother to offer peace to humans through this program, so that we, the humans and the Mobians cooperate in future to prevent the evil ones."

"That makes sense but...I just wanna get this 'Living with strangers event' over ASAP." I sighed.

"Don't worry, princess." The centaur finally gave a reassuring smile, "I'm sure Her majesty selected the right partners for you."

"Ew, don't keep saying 'partners'. It sounds all wrong." I blushed a bit, "But I won't mind if they're some cute young human boys."

"Speaking of that..." Suddenly Zord looked kinda confused, "...even though, I have no idea who're going to be your housemates, yet I'm not being sure...if they've been selected from the humans..."

"Eh?"

"Here we're, hedgehog!"

Me and my bodyguard's conversation was interrupted by my three friends. Including me, a number of my friends and allies were supposed to be sent for the inter-species cultural exchange program. Apart from Lindi, my closest friends are Phelix and Ceska. Phelix is a harpy, a liminal creature with human head and torso, but she has wings instead of hands and legs like birds. Her hair and feather are light blue and eyes are purple and she is shorter than even me. She is very shy, cute and innocent, that's why I was worried for her. Ceska is a lamia, a snake liminal with a human woman's upper body. She has black hair, golden eyes and enormous golden snake's lower half instead of legs. She's larger than two of us and stronger. She got a young human guy as her host in the interracial socialism event and because of her lascivious nature, I would say she was rather lucky to join the program. And finally Lindi the mermaid, who I went to rescue, was a sweet and caring friend, having salmon pink colored fishy lower body with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and human girl's torso. Because of the kidnapping incident, Lindi was feared of the humans so mom did not allow her to attend this inter-species program until she got over her trauma. We all are blessed with enticing curvy bodies which is actually a 'liminal' thing.

"Welcome." Zord greeted them before leaving for my mother, "Her majesty will be needing me. Enjoy yourselves, princess."

After gossiping about trivial matters, it was Lindi who brought the topic that was actually going to change the fate of us liminals.

"So...when are you girls leaving?" She was sad, so were we. We would not be able to hangout with her for months.

"Mom said this weekend would be our last here." I said, "Linds, tell me if you wanna join. I still can convince her."

"It's alright, Sierra." She assured, "I need some time to get over the last year incident. Besides, I think I'll have no problem when we'll be living in cities with humans after this program. Anyways, tell me about your housemates. Ceska, you first."

"As I said you before, it's a single guy." The lamia winked, "He is Japanese, name Hikaru Kurosowa. Pretty nice, I must say. Besides, one of his neighbours got more than one liminals. So, I'll have to keep an eye on them too."

"That sounds like a task. But won't be boring, I guess." I remarked.

"Now, your turn." Lindi said to our harpy friend.

"Okay...Mr. and Mrs Nelson are newly married couple. They like nature and animals very much and researching on various species of birds. They really appreciated us liminals for cooperating with humans and thanked our queen for taking the initiative. I think it'll be fine."

"Phel...you missed something." Ceska smirked.

"Uh, well..." I saw Phelix blush, "I'll have another housemate, who's coming from planet Mobius. His name is Jet, and he is an anthropomorphic hawk and is into skateboarding. That's the only thing I've known from his profile."

"Hmm...he sounds cute." Lindi smiled.

"I-I don't know...I haven't met him yet!" My harpy friend blushed like crazy.

"Also, skateboarding guy sounds sporty, and sporty guy means hot!" My pervert lamia friend added fuel in the fire. "Next mating season is going to be exciting for you, Phel!"

Phelix almost wanted to fly away in embarrassment. "Shu-shut up, Ceska!"

But I went gloomy suddenly, because mating season is only a disappointment for me. Among all the liminals, me and my mom are a kind that is the most different species. Apart from us, no other rodent liminals exist in our area. I might have ended up screwing bunny boys, if I had not witnessed a bunny girl getting fucked by her mate few months back. I was somehow disgusted to see the way they were doing that and told Ceska about it. She was 'experienced' with humans as lamias are mono-gendered. She asked me to hold back my virginity until I found some liminals from my own species or at least similar kind, such as echidnas or porcupines. According to Ceska, except for few cases, mating usually should be happened between equal or closer species because that's how you can give and take the highest pleasure from your partner as you will know about their weak spots. It is entirely biological science. Unfortunately, liminals out of our kingdom were very rare to find and rodents were out of questions. My mother did not have much problem because of her age and duties as the queen. But my young blood and hormones always used to go nuts during mating season. To the worse, I started to find human guys attractive and even attempted with a young human, once when Ceska was screwing him, but pathetically, he rejected me...thinking a kid, (-_-') despite of my large breasts...well, actually they are nothing compared to my sexy snake friend.

"Sierra...Sierra... Hello, princess hedgehog!"

I was back into reality when Lindi snapped her fingers beside my ears. "What have you been thinking so deep? I was asking you for a while about your housemates."

"Actually...the only person who knows that, is the Queen Majesty! Not even Zord could find out that yet." I frowned, "I guess, I'll just have to depend on theories...whatever we've learnt about human entities."

"Don't worry, Sier." Phelix embraced me by her wings, "You know that you can handle anyone and anything."

"Thanks, Phel." I cheered up, "But I'm hoping for a human boy, who'll see me as a girl, not just as a creature. I already told mom about my choice. She should consider it."

But Ceska unlikely gave a serious look, "Sorry to disappoint you princess, but you ain't gonna get anyone like that. The infos about your housemates are confidential because they are not any random people."

Wow...the snake liminal might be pervert but intelligent. But I sadly rubbed my temple, "Thanks Cesk, for waking me up from dreamy sleep. Congrats to me for having human grandparents or uncle-aunts."

"Oh hedgie girl..." Ceska tenderly coiled her tail around me to comfort, "Did your brain sore from overthinking about human boys? When we entered your room, I heard what Mr. Zord was saying. Shouldn't you get that already? If it were any human, then your mom would've introduced them to you by now. Confidentiality only means that it will be kept between you guys, not that you can't meet them."

"Look snake-girl, you're undoubtedly smart, but if you heard the slightest thing from mom or anywhere else...then spill the beans." I impatiently said. "I know that's not impossible for you."

"No, I didn't hear anything at all. It's all hypothetical, but is the most likely scenario..." The lamia finally made it clear, "Sierra, you ain't gonna like this, but it's pretty much obvious that your housemates aren't any human. So, it must be those aliens that you hate. This is why, your case is confidential, for one, you're the princess, and for two, your mom has possibly selected those particular Mobians for you, who fought the demon group Materix last year. As far as I heard, those specific aliens are pretty popular in U.S. So, if they attend this inter-species cultural program on behalf of Mobius, then it'll be kept secret for their sake."

Even though, Ceska claimed it to be a hypothesis, I knew most of my lamia friend's assumptions came true since she always made her opinions logically. I also realized that if I calculate the situations myself, then Ceska's guess was going to be correct once again, my housemates for next few months would not be any human, but alien animals. I dropped my head down to rest on the table as I faltered, "Is there anymore bad news left that I need to hear now...?"

"Are you okay, Sierra?!" Both Phelix and Lindi went tensed to see me like that.

"Mom did announce that this cultural exchange program is for us to get along with humans, right?! Then why would she set this up for me?!" I groaned while still keeping my head on the table, "Everyone else has got at least one human in the program, except me! This was a rare chance for me to get closer to humans to find a partner! Instead, she is gonna get me some outsider creatures, just because they managed to defeat some demons by their fucking power or something! But that doesn't mean they're more reliable than humans."

"You're overreacting, princess. And yes, apparently for you, those Mobian hero hogs seem more reliable." Ceska coldly spat, "Because after what you did last year, your mother is certainly not going to entrust you on humans."

"I understand that, but-...wait!" I caught a phrase from what she said lastly, "Did you just say...'Mobian hero hogs'?!"

"You were busy planning to rescue Lindi, so you probably didn't know that it was two hedgehogs, a blue and a black one, who actually got rid off the demons last year. Didn't you realize why Phelix got a bird Mobian? Same species, right?" Now the snake girl finally smiled leaving me in utter shock, "You know how much your mother loves you, she always got you the best things. Then of course...

For our hedgehog princess, who else would be better housemates other than the Mobian hedgehogs who saved the world from being destroyed?"

Good thing was that I did not explode after hearing that.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Behind

**A/N: **Welcome back. Enjoy the second chapter. The main character and Sonic characters will meet on next chapter, because in this chapter, I made the Sonic characters interacting each other since that will not be happening again for a while after they meet the protagonist.

 **N/B: **Protagonist description in brief:

Sierra Star

Age: 15

Known as: Princess of the liminals/hybrids, Hedgehog princess

Race: Hedgehog liminal/ Human-Hedgehog hybrid / Harinezumimi / Hog Girl

Hair color: Crimson Red

Eye color: Azure blue

Skin: Fair

Height: 3'2" / 97 cm

Weight: 22 kg / 48 lbs

Body type: Voluptuous

Personality: Stubborn, Hot-tempered, Egoistic, Playful, Secretly Pervert.

Nicknames: Star (By Shadow), Red Chili (By Sonic), Stardust,

Trivia: She likes human boys. She can summon weapons and uses Phantom Ruby for power attack.

 ******* **Only Sonic, Shadow and Amy are characterized from Sonic Boom. The rest are original or modern.**

* * *

 **Leaving Behind**

"Babe...don't do this to me!" The young red female fox pleaded.

"I'm not doing anything." The young green male hedgehog replied in awfully cold tone, while packing his things. "I made myself clear long ago that I'm not interested in making any steady relationship."

"Then why did you fuck me?!"

"Clear your memories, Fi... We always did things together to conquer Moebius but we never practically dated. You're the one who threw herself on me. And I'm not the only guy you got laid with."

"I could say the same!"

"It's not like you never knew. And since I consider myself single, so I can have sex with any girl."

"Have you never cared about me?!"

"I did and I still do, but as a friend. Besides," Scourge finally looked at her, "You want me as your boyfriend only because you thought I was the badboy blue, right? Isn't that why you left Sonic and rejected that fox friend of him?"

"Scourge...I just-..."

"Let me clear you one thing, Fiona." The green hedgehog said, "May be there was a time when I was just another Sonic. But now, I'm Scourge, who is totally a different hedgehog than that blue. I've got my own personality. And I think, I should thank Rouge when I get on the earth, after all she was the one to bring me the master emerald." Scourge then became even sterner, "So if anyone still thinks I'm just recolored evil Sonic...they can go fuck themselves."

Now, Fiona was surprised, she had never seen this side of Scourge. But she also realized that the green hedgehog was a lot more than he seemed to be, which probably was hidden under his evil image, where Sonic was overly expressive about himself so it was easy to read the blue hedgehog.

"I understand..." The fox gave up, "Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"They're saying about at least six months. But, I got this feeling that...it'll take longer."

"What do you mean?"

"They told about staying with some strange hybrid creature to get along with their species...I'm not sure about myself how I got into this inter-species event, but..." Scourge thoughtfully said, "When blue and stripes along with that potleaf-head are there, then it must be something else."

 **A week later:**

"Look Scourge...since we'll be staying together, so we don't want any trouble." Sonic sternly said.

"Once again you made yourself dumb, Blue. Real trouble means when you and that stripes are together."

"I can't help but agree..." Silver muttered as he also knew that putting Sonic and Shadow together to live was not entirely a good idea, "And Scourge, can you please put that smoke down? This is a no smoking zone."

A group of anthropomorphic animals reached the headquarter of social welfare ministry. Only five of them were supposed to stay for a few months, the others were there to see them off. They all were at the waiting room.

"Hmph...this was the first one since I got out from prison...so, lemme have for now. Who knows if I get to smoke again..." the green did not care the albino's warning as he just kept sipping the cigarette held between his fingers.

"You're talking as if we're going to die or something..." The psychokinetic crossed his arms.

"Have you never got that feeling when you guys went to take down Solaris, Materix or others?" He was talking casually so, others mostly did not hear or simply ignored.

"But this isn't any mission. There's nothing threatening in an inter-species program."

"Maybe not for me or that hawk. But say," Scourge straight turned to him, "Why you three heroes are selected together to stay with an other creature instead of any human...?"

Silver was confused, but Shadow got intrigued. He remembered Rouge saying that their future housemate might be a potential threat but all the princess did, was for rescuing her friend. So, he did not over think on it before Scourge just pointed out. Before he could join the conversation, the commander of G.U.N entered.

"Alright, the rest participants have already started their duties in the inter-species cultural exchange program since humans and liminals have been residing here from the beginning. You guys are remaining to join. Your assigned housemates have reached just now. So, please bid goodbye to your friends. We'll be waiting outside." Rouge also followed them because she was supposed to stay with G.U.N to supervise the inter-species event.

The black hedgehog was the first one to find himself in the arms of a yellow hedgehog.

"Don't worry, Shadow. It'll be alright." Maria softly assured, "I'm sure the person you're going to stay with, will be very nice."

"Yeah, thanks." Shadow was extremely uncomfortable, he could not hug her back, even though he desperately wanted to. Then he suddenly came up with a decision,

"Maria...I..."

"Yes, Shadow?"

The black hedgehog took a long breath before finally saying.

"Take care of yourself, Maria. I want you to be happy." Then his eyes fell on the smiling anthropomorphic owl, who always treated Shadow and Maria very kindly and came to say bye to the black hedgehog.

"Hans, watch her for me. I'm counting on you." That's what the ultimate life form decided...to move on finally. It was established that, because of using her DNA, Maria possibly was 'resurrected' as hedgehog, but Shadow knew it better. No matter how much he tried, he never could treat the blonde hedgehog and the dead human same. That's why, when she got closer with Hans the owl, Shadow never found himself jealous. So, what Rouge said a week back, was perfectly right. The Maria who Shadow truly loved, was the human, with who he passed his life at Space ARK. And when a human dies...never comes back.

At the other side, two Babylon rogues wished their boss luck.

"Have a good time, boss." Storm said.

"Thanks. I'll miss you two."

"You mean you'll miss ordering around, right?" The purple swallow snorted.

"Gimme a break, Wave!" Jet frowned before the intercom in the room spoke, "You all are requested to get ready. The last of the participants of inter-species cultural exchange program just arrived."

"Okay guys, I'll be off now. Take care of yourselves." The green hawk said to the other two birds.

"That's our cue to leave as well." Sonic said.

"I hope you all will do your best." Blaze said to the hedgehogs, "And Silver, don't embarrass yourself."

"I'll try..." The albino hedgehog managed to say after trying hard to resist his emotion by a forced smile, "But stupidity is what that makes me myself, right? Hehehe..."

Blaze also laughed, without having any idea how terrible Silver was actually feeling.

Cream hugged Sonic. "We'll miss you, Mr. Sonic."

"Come back as soon as possible, Sonic." Tails also hugged him.

"I'll try, buddy. You and Knuckles stop Eggman if he tries to take chance to attack in my absence. I'm counting on you, Tails." Then the blue hedgehog noticed a thoughtful echidna.

"What's wrong, Knux?"

Knuckles was startled, "I-I was just thinking what to say to Manic and Sonia. They were supposed to visit you this week." Shadow was not the only one who was listening Silver and Scourge's conversation earlier, so this was a good cover because the red echidna did not want to tense up anybody right then.

"Tell them that I am so sorry for not informing about this. Besides, Manic has been training in fights after his band broke off two months ago. Since, I won't be there so tell him to stay at my room so that, you guys help him training more and can use him as handy if Eggman attacks."

"Sounds good."

Amy was hesitating, yet she said, "Um bye, Sonic." But instantly she found herself in Sonic's arms, who whispered, "Ames...I'm really sorry that I couldn't return your feelings. But I don't want to lose you as friend. So, please don't get upset on me."

The female hedgehog couldn't stop tears from filling her eyes, yet she realized that the male hedgehog was being reasonable. So, she hugged him back, "I'm okay, Sonic. Don't worry. We're friends forever. I'll always support you whatever you do."

"You don't know how much I needed to hear those words..."

"Hey Pinky," Scourge spoke up winking, "You can go out with me if you want."

"Thanks..." Amy crossed her arms annoyedly, "But, no thanks. I would rather date a pig instead of you!"

The green hedgehog just snickered, "Right, I also think that you will look better with a pink pig."

"Cut that out, Scourge!" Sonic yelled, "Don't dare to insult her!"

"I was just trying to be generous, I don't reject girls unlike you, blue. It's her loss that she missed the chance to feel honored to be the king's new girlfriend." The anti-Mobian tossed the finished cigarette into trashcan. "Besides, I'm getting bored with all this farewell ceremony."

The blue hedgehog suddenly noticed something, "Hey Scourge..." He looked around, "Didn't any of your friends come with you?"

The green hedgehog had his red sunglasses on, but Sonic could tell the light blue eyes underneath were glaring at him. And he was right when he heard, "Talk it straight, Blue. Are you truly feeling bad for me? Or, you just wanted to see your ex?"

That caught Sonic off-guard, who instantly looked at an utterly shocked Tails. "Of-of course I didn't mean about only Fiona! It's just...you're the only one loner here..."

"And who might be responsible that?" His rival spat back within seconds, "Last time I checked, they're locked at No Zone and thanks to you for that."

"...Well, it was your fault to create a mess at Moebius." The speed hero replied after a pause.

"I was handling it by myself without bringing buddies, unlike you."

Sonic gritted his teeth, apart from Fiona, there was another matter where Scourge was ahead of him, so he did not stop trying to hurt his green rival's ego. "Fiona left me for you, she was always there for you and you just dumped her! At least, I was not being that asshole to Amy."

"This is exactly why, I dumped Fiona. Don't you think she deserves better than an asshole like me?" Scourge removed his sunglasses before wiping them in his jacket and putting them back on, "Besides, after watching all of your tragic love stories, I'm feeling more than fine."

Now that left not only Sonic but also other two hedgehogs speechless. Shadow and Silver might not know Scourge that closely, but the black hedgehog always thought that, comparing to Sonic, the green one had more similarities with him. Shadow is actually no less jerk than Scourge, it's just...his bad sides come out for different reasons and his quiet and more mature personality made him better than Sonic's former evil form. Both the black and the green hedgehogs were more intelligent than the most famous blue hedgehog and always dealt their own problems by themselves where Sonic mostly involved his friends for everything. Not to mention, when it comes about romance or girls, then Scourge is a clear winner between the four hedgehogs even though he is not in any relationship currently. So, Shadow would not be surprised much, if the cerulean-eyed hedgehog took a guess about him and Maria or, Blaze and Silver.

Rouge came back a while ago, but she did not let anyone feel her presence as she caught the ongoing conversation. When she knew that the four hedgehogs were selected in the event to stay under the same roof with a fifth being, she was never this tensed before, specially about the anti-Mobian. But after listening them all and observing Scourge's considerate persona for the first time, she thought this time the four hedgehogs from four dimensions might get along. The bat slightly smiled herself and thanked whoever selected them. Speaking of that, she finally got to know who selected them. It was none other than the hog queen of the liminals, the mother of four anthropomorphic hedgehogs' new housemate. Rouge decided to get the quartet to the authorities as soon as possible...so that she could know what actually the liminal queen's purpose was.

"Sorry to interrupt but you guys gotta go now." She announced.

"No need to apologize, batgirl. In fact, I'm thanking you, for now and for past..." Scourge said before going out. Jet followed him.

"Did he get that attitude from that zone cop Zonic?" Knuckles was the first to comment about the unlikely image of the evil hedgehog.

"Nope...he got it from master emerald." Rouge was being true, but the red echidna let out an irritated sigh. "Anyways, let's go, hoggies." With that, the bat and the thee hedgehogs left the waiting room at first and the others started to leave for Mobius.

* * *

When they reached the large entrance hall, suddenly Rouge stopped.

"Wait...I saw something flying..!"

"Eh?"

Before they could even get the words, they all were startled...something indeed just flew by. They all looked up to see what was going on. Then they saw a large unfamiliar creature flying around at the edge of each floor. Shadow quickly pulled out his gun.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rouge yelled to see the black hedgehog aiming the creature up. "Don't shoot!" She made a failed attempt to stop him from shooting, but Shadow's target was missed as the bullet was shot to somewhere else.

"What was that for?!" He went angry.

"That's my line! I did tell you not to do that, didn't I?!"

"She's right, Shades." Sonic was irritated, "Whatever it was, did not do anything to us-...whoa!"

Along with Sonic, the others were also startled to see a creature right beside them. Scourge pulled up his sunglasses above his head to check clearly if the thing in front of him was real or not, They were shocked and took attempt to attack, before checking out what actually they were looking at.

The creature looked like a young human girl. She was much shorter than the anthropes. Her attire included a spaghetti top and a short skirt. She had mid length light blue hair and lilac eyes. She had a very cute face but had weird features. Her forearms were like bird wings with feathers of light blue color, just like hair. Under her skirt, she had yellow bird legs with curved black nails. She was curvy like Rouge, who was the first one to get the whole situation as she noticed the girl hugging herself with her wings in fear. Then the males also went a bit easy.

"You...you're a liminal, right?" Rouge asked.

The girl was still trembling, before guessing who these people could be. "Ye-yes!"

"Oh...we're from Mobius. I'm working for G.U.N"

"G.U.N?" The girl finally got over her fear. "Um...Miss Topaz said that she and her colleagues were from that agency. Our queen contacted with them to know about residents of planet Mobius."

"Yes, I know." Finally the bat also became casual as she extended her hand to the other female. "I'm Rouge, Rouge the bat."

The girl hesitated before shyly extending her one wing to meet the bat's hand. "I'm Phelix. I'm a harpy. I mean...a bird liminal."

"So Phelix, are you here to participate the cultural exchange event?"

"Yes. I was waiting for my friends so I thought to explore the ministry premises." Then the bird girl bowed down, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

"No please, we should be apologizing for scaring you." Rouge turned to her fellows, "Shadow..."

"Sorry." The black hedgehog irritably put his gun back inside.

"Um..." Phelix took a curious look to every anthrope, before her eyes fell on Jet, "Are you guys here for the same reason?"

"Yes, we are." Sonic replied, "How many from your clan are joining here?"

"Me and three other harpies."

"No, I mean how many liminals?"

"Most of the liminals have attended. Humans already knew about us but they were always hostile, and now they're finally accepting us as a part of their society. It was possible because of our queen."

"I see, oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the speediest thing ever."

"You didn't have to add the last part..." Scourge annoyedly muttered.

"Hedgehog...Sonic?" Phelix seemed to think something, then she took a look on Shadow, Silver and Scourge. "Are you guys too?"

"Yes, I'm Shadow the hedgehog."

"It's Silver the hedgehog tee~hee"

"King of hotness, babe. I mean..." The flirty anthrope straightened up as he noticed glares coming from his fellows, "Scourge the hedgehog."

Phelix was silent for a second, before she gasped putting a hand on her mouth, "Oh my... Ceska was right! Sierra is going to burst out if she gets to know this...!"

"What's wrong?"

"Ehh? No no...it's okay I guess, for now." The liminal smiled with a poker face.

"It already got worst, Phel..." Someone came behind from her.

"Kyaaah!" Phelix screamed before looking behind, "Damn Cesk!"

"Sorry to scare you, I just sneaked in...and..." Finally, the other creature showed up. This time the Mobians did not freak out that much, as Rouge demonstrated about this one before. It was another young girl...with lower-half like large snake. Her upper body was of a beautiful woman. She had long black hair, golden eyes and large busts that looked bigger than a anthrope animal's head.

"I assume you guys came for the inter-species program, so there's no need to get scared." The snake-girl also seemed friendly, but she was not nervous, unlike the bird. "I'm Ceska. I'm a lamia, a snake liminal."

"Hello there, I'm Rouge the bat." The girls shook hands.

"I know who you are. I've seen you before at G.U.N's headquarter. We know a lot about you guys, we've come here prepared. Would you be attending, Rouge?"

"It's nice to meet you two. And no, I'm not to attend, I'll be working with G.U.N to cover the program."

"Great...and Phel," Ceska turned to her friend, "Even though there will be a formal introduction, yet I think you should make a talk with him already." She turned to Jet, who was now surprised.

"No...it's okay." Phelix started to blush.

"Do you guys mean me?" Jet asked curiously.

"Yes you...your face is like a bird, but are you really a bird?" Ceska interjected, "I mean, birds don't have hands like that."

The Babylonian got embarrassed, "I'm a Mobian hawk, or rather an anthropomorphic hawk. That's why."

"Since you don't have wings, so I bet you can't fly, can you?"

The hawk felt insulted as he just looked away. Then he looked back when he heard,

"Cesk, that's mean of you!" Phelix suddenly yelled, "You shouldn't say like that to my housemate!" With that, her face got red again as she stopped yelling.

"My my...Phel is already hyper about her new housemate."

"Shu-shut up!"

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"It's just...Mr. Bird over there will have our birdie as housemate. So, I was just teasing her." Ceska finally cleared it.

"You're so mean, Cesk..." Phelix puffed her cheeks.

Jet was completely in awe. Before landing here, he had his mind set about that half-human half-something else creatures were gonna be something hideous looking. Now, not only his idea turned out wrong...but also he noticed how the other kind of bird frowned when her friend insulted him. Jet could not help but found Phelix cute with her intense blushing. He was glad that he was getting to stay with her because he did not know how his human housemates would be like. The other Mobians realized one thing now, the liminals were never some threatening monstrous creatures, in fact they're friendly just like humans, not to mention beautiful.

Then Phelix spoke up as she remembered something, "Cesk, these other guys are hedgehogs...it's just as you said."

The snake liminal looked at the four, before particularly acknowledging the blue and the black one. "Are you two the hedgehogs who fought Materix last year?"

"Yes, we are." Sonic smugly said, finally getting a chance to show off.

"Our queen talked about you guys a lot. She admires you, that's why she requested G.U.N for you guys."

"Hold on, Cesk...did you know that already?!" Phelix was surprised.

"Mr. Zord told me a while ago...that's why I sent Hikaru home so that I could take care of Sier. She did not want to believe what I assumed, now was about to throw tantrum if Mr. Zord did not hold her."

"This is not good..." The bird liminal fearfully said.

"Is something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. And it's about-..." Ceska could not finish her line as they all heard a loud bang noise from the entrance. Before,

"LET ME GO, ZORD! Mom can't do this to me!" A new female voice yelled from afar. Then something entered, the Mobians could not tell at first what the creature actually was...as it was above the floor on the air. It looked like a spinning fan which was moving fast forward and was bright red in color. When the thing disappeared, there was another creature. It was a creature with male upper body and horse lower body.

"Are you okay, Mr. Zord?!" Phelix asked to the horse liminal.

"Yes I am. She has gotten much stronger than before..."

"Damn...!" Ceska face palmed.

Silver stood closer to Sonic, "Didn't we see something like that in Rouge's video?"

"Yeah...I was having this feeling." But before Sonic inquired, Shadow did it for him, who was quietly observing the liminals.

"Our friend here showed us the video of a mermaid being rescued. He was there." The black hedgehog pointed the horse.

"Yes, Mister. I indeed was there." The butler like horseman bowed down. "I'm the queen and her daughter's bodyguard. My name is Zord, and I'm a centaur."

"And what the heck was that before?!" Scourge finally lost his patience as he was the only one who had no idea about liminals.

"You didn't get it, did you?" Ceska answered, "It's the one, who you four will be living with."

Now, the rest three hedgehogs were surprised, "You don't mean...!"

"Yeap...it's our Princess hedgehog, Sierra Star!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. It might create an impression that I tried to portray Scourge better than Sonic. But no, it was for bringing Scourge's good points since he is one of the main heroes. If you liked this chapter, don't forget to follow, favorite and review the story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet Encounter A

**A/N:** Here goes the third chapter and the drama finally begins. I divided it into two segments. Hope you enjoy reading.

 **N/B:** Age of Sonic characters who will be highlighted in the story:

Sonic: 16 years

Shadow: 17 years (Physically), 50+ actually

Silver: 15 years

Scourge: 16 years

Mephiles: 17 years (Physically), Ageless actually

Amy: 15 years

Manic: 14 years

Knuckles: 17 years

Tails: 14 years

Rouge: 18 years

Fiona: 16 years

Rosy: 15 years

Fleetway: 19 years (Fleetway is an individual character in this story)

Seelkadoom: 17 years (Sonic RPG)

Nazo: 16 years (sonic Nazo Unleashed)

Venice: 15 years (Prototype of Silver)

Infinite: 18 years (Physically)

Zonic: 17 years

 **Heights:**

All the male hedgehogs (Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, Mephiles, Manic, Fleetway, Nazo, Venice, Seelkadoom), Metal Sonic: 3'3" ft/ 100 cm (Except Zonic)

All the female hedgehogs (Amy, Rosy, Maria): 2'11" ft /90 cm

 ******* To compare with the protagonist, go back to the N/B of previous chapter.

* * *

 **Bittersweet Encounter: Part A**

Sierra's P.O.V:

I was in ultimate rage. Yes, Ceska warned me but still I believed that my mother might consider to include at least one human, no matter young or old, man or woman...just a human was all I needed to stay with while being away from my people. Because, I knew from the beginning that I would not stand with any alien. My snake friend told about two Mobians, and on the final day of sorting the inter-species group, I got to know that the reality was even more uglier. Not only there would be no human, but also there were going to be FOUR aliens, yes double of Ceska's assumption. And what I heard from Zord was that, all of them were Mobian Male hedgehogs... Well, yes, I did something wrong by hurting two humans while rescuing Lindi, but mom was taking this way too far! So I did not wait to confront her as I rushed into the ministry, not caring what people would think to see me like this. But the space was very huge and I did not have any idea where my mother might be, probably she was having meeting with the officials. Yet, I kept searching while planning for how to get away from this. But I did not want to get caught. The lower floors were crowded with human officers, so I quickly went up by spinning. Then suddenly, I noticed something on the ground floor from up. By looking closely, I identified my two besties and my bodyguard. But the others...

* * *

General P.O.V:

The six Mobians and the two Liminals followed the centaur as Zord was the only one who knew where their queen would be. After walking a while, they finally reached their destination. At the doorway there was a familiar female G.U.N officer.

"Hello Topaz," Rouge said, "Is this the right place where they are?"

"Yes, everyone is waiting for you guys."

All of them entered a very big room. Inside, there were some people sitting. The Mobians could recognize the commander of G.U.N along with some high-ranked officers from both G.U.N and the government. But then something else, caught their attention...a small child like someone was at the center.

The centaur Zord finally cleared about the small person, "Your Highness, please meet the personnel from planet Mobius."

In response, the 'small' female human got off from her seat before coming to them. When she came closer, then finally the Mobians had a good view. She stood slightly smaller than the Mobians. Her face looked like a beautiful human woman of mid-thirty. She had long light brown hair with two small but edgy strands at two sides, which reminded of hedgehog quills. Besides, above her head, a pair of ears were seen which were exactly same as a hedgehog. She had greenish blue eyes and was wearing a gorgeous green dress along with a pair of fishnet gloves which indicated her royalty, but the gold tiara on her head confirmed it. She was also pretty voluptuous despite of her small stature, even more than Vanilla the rabbit who was the bustiest among the Mobian females Sonic and his friends knew. Rather than, Phelix the bird, Ceska the snake or Zord the horse, this new type liminal had the closest features like humans except for her height. She had a welcoming smile which actually impressed the Mobians.

"Welcome." She greeted. "Did your trip go well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking..." Sonic replied, "...mam.", not being sure whether his assumption was right or wrong.

"Oh...my apologies for not introducing myself. I'm the queen of the liminals, my name is Lilith Lily. I'm a hog-woman or, liminal from hedgehog species." She then looked at the female Mobian, "Are you the one who I talked over telephone?"

"Yes, mam." The bat politely replied, "I'm Rouge the bat."

"I personally thank you for cooperating us by convincing your friends."

"I'm also glad to get to know about liminals."

Lilith then noticed the only bird Mobian, "Are you Mr. Jet?"

No answer.

"Um...hello?"

Jet was so in awe to see all of this that he lost himself for a while, until Scourge poked him.

"Uh, sorry. Yes, I'm Jet the hawk."

"Since I noticed Phelix with you, I assume that you two already met."

"Yes, Your Highness. I bumped into them." Phelix replied bashfully.

"So, as you're already informed, you two and another two from humans will be staying together for six months as a part of inter-species cultural exchange program." Lilith turned around to call someone, then the anthropes could see a light brown tail poking out from her dress, which was like a hedgehog tail. Now there was no doubt the queen's sharing hedgehog traits. A human couple came over, "Hi there, I'm Robert Nelson and this is my wife Julia. You and Phelix will be staying at my house."

"Both of you're very sweet." Julia said.

"Tha-thank you, Mrs. Nelson." Phelix stuttered. Jet also blushed.

"Okay, Your Majesty, we'll be on our way then." Robert said.

"Uh, Mr. Nelson." Phelix said, "The princess is not here yet. She'll get angry if I leave without seeing her."

"In that case, me and Julia will be waiting for you two in the car." With that the couple left when the queen nodded.

"Well, before you leave I should tell you something." Lilith then turned to Jet and Phelix. "In the earth, human people are already habituated with our kinds, so I believe other participants won't have much problems to get along. So, I hope you'll get habituated with us, Mr. Jet. Besides, Phelix is a very sweet and well-mannered girl, she is my daughter's best friend. I can tell you two will get along well."

"I'll try my best." Jet said.

"And...I'm pleased that four of you made it to join here." Now the liminal hedgehog queen turned to the four mobian hedgehogs. "I was worrying about you turning down my invitation to attend this program."

"Honestly, I was thinking at first but now I'm glad that I did not." Sonic scratched his head, "Anyway, I'm-..."

"I know who you are, Mr. Sonic." Lilith smiled, "Who doesn't know about you? And I'm impressed on you too, Mr. Shadow." She addressed the black hedgehog.

"Thank you, Queen Lilith." Shadow said.

"Mr. Silver, we were at Soleanna to help their people during the Solaris disaster. That's how I noticed you."

"You were?" Silver was surprised.

"Yes, but in private. I sent my troops mainly to help the civilians to escort them into safe place. That's why, you didn't notice us. Besides, the timeline was reset, so no one remembered about us."

"Wait..." Sonic was shocked, "When the time was reset...that didn't effect on you guys?!"

"That's one of the differences between us and the humans." Lilith informed, "We have some more capabilities than humans, smaller or not."

Now Scourge was feeling uncomfortable, among the four hedgehogs, only he had no records to impress someone, but to depress. He kept silent, until,

"Mr. Scourge, there's no need to feel ashamed now." The queen noticed him, "I've learnt that your capabilities are equal as Mr. Sonic, but they've been wasted, I guess. You're here because one of the No-Zone officers contacted us and sent us your profile."

"Eh...who?"

"She didn't exactly told her name. She just said that you might need some counseling to get over previous life. We only talked to her through an inter-dimensional holographic screen. You're the son of a famous politician and your parents were not quite friendly with you, which lead you to-..."

"Madam queen..." The green hedgehog was annoyed now, "I would prefer if you don't bring my background now. I think I know who contacted you, but I'm here only because for one, I want to get rid off that hellhole and for two, maybe I'm tired of my previous life. So yeah, I've done nothing to brag about myself unlike these trio." Scourge actually had no idea which No-Zone police would do that. But he decided to think about it later.

Lilith was not fazed, as she was wise enough to realize the feeling of an outcast. "I appreciate that you cleared your mind. And whatever happened, just let go. Maybe now there's a chance for you to become a hero too." In reply, the green anthrope just stared her questioningly. What did the liminal queen mean? But then...he sensed something behind.

Before anyone could say anything further, Shadow teleported from his position to another location, which was Silver's side. The ivory hedgehog was startled but noticed the ebony appearing right beside him, so something must be at his other side.

Sonic was standing beside his green rival, who warned him, "Watch your behind, Blue."

With that, everyone heard a spinning sound before something flew in the space between Sonic, Scourge and Silver, Shadow. Everyone watched in horror as...it was nothing other than the reddish spinning fan or rather whirlpool, which had been seen earlier. It started to twirl around the four hedgehogs in an attacking motion. Before the quartet made a counter attack, they noticed the others were totally indifferent as if it was nothing threatening, specially the queen sighed in annoyance,

"Stop that, Sierra. That's not how a princess acts."

That's when the Mobian hedgehogs remembered what the snake girl Ceska mentioned earlier. But it got finally clear, when the thing stopped twirling before landing beside the queen, facing opposite. It was just another hedgehog liminal female as she stood same as Lilith. Since she was back facing to the Mobians so they only could see her behind. She had long crimson red hair glossing in the lights that reached her waist, and unlike Lilith, her hair bore the signs to be hedgehog quills as there were spiky layers allover her hair...which made sense how the human guards of the research center lost their legs by a cutting saw last year. She was wearing a red layered skirt, and above it, a hedgehog tail was seen poking out which was red same as her hair. Then the Mobian hedgehogs could not help but noticed the bouncy bums under her tail and small portion of her milky thighs under her skirt.

"Mother dear, you know it very well that I'm not your average princess...neither an average hedgehog beast!" With that the newcomer finally turned around. And the world seemed to be stopped for the male hedgehogs there, as they did not expect their new housemate as someone like this...

The girl resembled her mother by face. But their hairstyles distinguished them. Contrasting to the brunette queen's neat and tidy hair just with two spiky strands, her redhead daughter's hair looked messier because of her fringe bangs and those numerous sharp and edgy layers. Her red ears above head also reminded about her status as hedgehog. Her skin was fair and satiny and lips were peach pink. Unlike her mother's green-blue, her eyes were pure azure blue like deep ocean water, and were thickened with full long dark lashes. Along with her facial beauty and bulbous hips, she had voluminous and perky breasts and thin waist but her curves were well-proportioned to her small height. She was wearing a white sleeveless coat over a white medieval top and white arm length gloves, and white thigh high socks and white knee-boots with red cross-straps under her red mini skirt. Phelix and Ceska were undoubtedly beautiful, but the princess hedgehog just stood out from them.

May not be a furry...but this hedgehog girl is a magnet for any kind of male...no matter humans or Mobians, or elsewhere. And there she was the princess of the liminals, and soon-to-be housemates of four male hedgehogs from Mobius.

"Wow...!"

Silver gasped as soon as he failed to cover his admiration for the beautiful red hair, smooth skin with no fur and azure human eyes. Shadow just locked his own red eyes on her blue ones...as they reminded him of Maria's human form. Besides, his mind also twitched to remember the video, the hedgehog queen might be soft and kind-hearted towards other species but her daughter seemed to be exactly opposite. Sonic was having similar thoughts as he particularly noted the new type of 'spin dash', which seemed pretty dangerous. The liminal princess was definitely capable to put a fight with him. Then he acknowledged the word she just threw, 'hedgehog beasts'. Of course, it was thrown for him and his team. Sonic's trance broke to hear Scourge murmuring,

"Isn't that Zierra...the elite cop from No Zone?!"

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V:

When I said about me being not any average hedgehog, I meant to insult those Mobian aliens who were supposed to be something furry and hideous. But what I saw turning my head around, made me slightly startled. The creatures were furry but...not hideous that I expected.

I saw six figures that were not anything like humans or liminals, but clearly taller than me. First my eyes laid on the only female among the group, who was possibly the bat working in G.U.N I heard about. She had teal eyes, white furs on her head and ears but rest of her body had no fur and was deep tan in color. Her eyes had mascara, blue eye-shadow and lips had dark pink lipstick on them but she was pretty. The second one looked like a bird as I identified the beak, probably the hawk who was supposed to be Phelix's housemate. But he had no wings like my friend or any regular bird, instead he had hands covered with white gloves. He had green feather allover his body with a white patch on his chest. He had blue eyes and his feathers formed a mohawk style above his head. He was wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses and red shoes.

"Excuse me, please. May I know who you're referring as 'beasts'?!"

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed the speaker to who, the young male voice belonged to. I could tell that hurt his ego as he was possibly the most popular Mobian I heard about, since everyone talked nonstop about a certain blue hedgehog from Mobius. And there he was, having royal blue fur allover his body except on his peach muzzle, chest and hands. He had sparkling green eyes and long messy quills covered his head and back. His attire were a brown scarf around his neck, the gloves on his hands, some bandages (I wondered why) around his legs and hands and red-white sneakers with white cuffs that seemed to be high-tech. In fact, the male ones here did not seem to wear any clothing, but only shoes and gloves. I found points to piss them off.

"It's rude to keep silent when someone talks to you, Princess." My mother coldly said.

"But mom, I'm trying to find the person who spoke up."

"I'm right here." He pointed himself. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm the speediest Mobian. I'm the one who took care of the demons that invaded here."

"Well, you're not the only one, Sonic." Someone else spoke up who I ignored. Because, I was already pissed by the narcissistic statement.

I finally looked directly at the blue hedgehog and his companions, before giving a disgusted stare, "Mom...you didn't need to be so secretive about that you would bring me a zoo for this exchange program. On top of that, one animal looks severely injured with its bandages allover."

"Sierra...!" My mom groaned lowly trying to keep patience. "Don't make me scold you in front of everyone!"

"Well, you just did that." I shrugged, but got angry as I started to figure something out.

"And for your inquiry, this is called sports tapes." The hedgehog said, clearly sounding annoyed. Well, he deserved that, I guess.

"Before you get introduced with them, I suppose you should say a bye to your friends." Mom said.

"Alright Sier, take care." Phelix hugged me while whispering, "And I think your housemates are nice. So, please don't be rude with them."

"I'll see about that, Phel." I bitterly said. Finally, my harpy friend left with the Mobian hawk. But Cesk stayed as both of us wanted to talk to cool myself down later.

"I'm so sorry about that." I heard my mother apologize to the Mobians, I just looked away with a snort.

"It's alright, mam." I heard another male voice, "The princess isn't habituated to see beings like us and it'll be hard for her to leave her mother and friends to go with us." I could not help but noticed him. This hedgehog was with light silverish body fur and like the green hawk, his chest area was covered by pure white fur but the albino hog's chest fur seemed thicker and fluffier and spread from neckline to lower chest. He had fawn muzzle and sharp golden eyes with dark streaks around them. But his most distinctive feature was his quills. He had two large arch-shaped spike like quills or spines behind his head and five spines distinctly on his forehead in a crown style, along a few small ones on his back. He had white gloves and golden ring bracelets with cyan accent in both hands. His boots contained white, blue and cyan color combo but also had golden rings on top along with a red gem on each. Despite of his crown quills, he overall looked kinda...adorable. Specially, his cheeky smile and his white fluffy chest gave me the instinct to cuddle him like a stuffed doll. I quickly hardened my face back as I realized I was thinking something wrong.

"Then...care to enlighten me about yourselves, Mr. Smart-talk hedgehog?"

"Uh...it's Silver." His smile dropped by nervousness.

"What silver?"

"I'm Silver."

"I'm not blind so I can see that you're silver." I sneered, wanting to embarrass him more.

"I mean...my name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

"Potleaf-head over there, you're only annoying her. We need to convince her that we're no different than any civilized species, right princess?" A new male voice cockily spoke up, and what my eyes darted at, was like a color swapped version of Sonic. As he looked a lot like the blue hedgehog by quill pattern and muzzle but with emerald colored fur and cerulean eyes. His looks were edgier and quills were messier compared to Sonic, I wondered if those two were related. And unlike the rest four Mobian boys, this one actually carried some clothing which was a black leather jacket with flames design on each sleeve. Two of his quill spines came out through the jacket holes. He seemed to be better built than other hedgehogs as I saw his muscle flex through his jacket. He also had a pair of red sunglasses on his head, white gloves and green-black sneakers. Through his slight smirk, I could see sharp razor like teeth, which was absent in Sonic and Silver. Finally I found myself looking at his well-toned peach chest, which had two deep scars on it. He was the only one among the four, who gave me the impression of a bad boy.

"It's Scourge the king Hedgehog, babe." Yeah, I was right.

"You might want to notice where you're at now, Scourge." I saw Silver getting annoyed by the word to me. "And it's ex-king."

"Right, because it's you who look like a royal here..." I snapped at Silver, "With that crown head of yours."

Ignoring an utterly upset albino hedgehog, I turned to the green one, "And nice try with that flirt, punk."

"At least the princess is convinced that we're more than average hedgehogs. Since she is checking out my 6-pack abs..."

Ooops...! Scourge caught me there. I heard my mother chuckling amusedly. Well, she knew me better than anyone else. "Whatever, I was just wondering how you got those scars." I tried to control my blush by turning to the last hedgehog who stood beside Silver. His fur was jet black in color, and he also got another unique hairstyle, er- quill-style, but not weird as Silver. His dark quills on head were curved at all side, making it look like...butterfly(?) But he had red streaks on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. His eyes were crimson red which was the color of my hair and had thick white fur on his chest, but lesser than Silver. And he was the only hedgehog there with tan muzzle. His attire included white gloves with red backs which had long red and black cuffs. His shoes looked much like skater shoes with large red tongues, detailed red and black cuffs. He also wore golden ring bracelets around his wrists and ankles that fastened his gloves and shoes. He had an incredibly unamused (-_-) look on his face and something told me that he was more matured or at least older than the other hedgehogs. His red orbs finally met my blue ones,

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." His voice was deep and husky. He didn't seem interested to talk to me for obvious reason. But I always find ways to piss whoever I want,

"Everyone here is well-aware about what you guys are. So, it's annoying to hear 'the hedgehog' repeatedly after each of your name like it's your surname." I shrugged.

"It's our way to introduce ourselves..." As expected, he was irritated. "To ensure our identity. But, I guess you're the one who needs to clarify yourself like that, since you're a more human less hedgehog.

"Maybe we share same species..." His blunt reply just aroused my fiery persona. "But alien beasts like you people can never be any match with me!"

"Enough, Princess!" My mother finally broke into anger as she harshly grabbed my arm, "I assume that you're insulting them to drive away. But you're actually insulting your mother, because I had to go through a lot to invite them over here! And you're also dishonoring yourself as a princess, Sierra!"

"Oh am I, mother dear?!" I snorted getting my arm away from her grasp, "And is this more dishonorable than hiring some alien super heroes to watch over your own daughter because she has become a threat for everyone by rescuing her friend?!" Finally, I shot the real reason of my anger.

 **General P.O.V:**

The irritated four Mobian hedgehogs turned over as they suddenly saw the outburst of the half-hedgehog princess.

"It's...it's not like that!" Lilith gasped.

"It IS like that, mom!" She replied in rage, "And both of us know it didn't start because of Lindi. Humans always despised us from the beginning that's why we hid ourselves for long. But they were sooo in love with these alien creatures, maybe because they look adorable and we look ugly with our hybrid features!" She pointed towards the four Mobians, "But that was okay with me because we were in peace to be left alone, but the humans didn't cease back from us, that's how Lindi was kidnapped to be displayed at zoo! Probably this is the reason evil liminals have killed humans because that's how we all have been being treated from the beginning...just as creatures for entertainment or research, not as persons or beings like these outsiders. You can feel that how humiliating it is when we get this kind of treatment being residents of same planet, where these aliens from different planet become popular here! That's why I wanted to teach them a proper lesson! I could have completely destroyed the last security camera at the research center while bringing Lindi back, but I left its recording unharmed, to let the humans know that if they were nice with us...they would never have needed any alien hero to save their own planet! But I was mostly upset when you went to truce with the humans AND the aliens! And it's pretty much sure these human officials made you to select these hedgehogs for me because they already labeled me as threat and you accepted their request with pleasure. Why would you do that?! Was that us who started this all?! Don't you think you just dishonored all of us liminals...?! Don't you think you dishonored yourself as a ruler?! Didn't you care how your daughter would feel-...?!"

Slap!

She stopped but did not look at her mother, who gasped after slapping her daughter in front of a group of human and mobian people. The young hog girl did not exactly sob but the mobian hedgehogs in front of her, could see angry tears flowing from azure blue eyes. She just clenched her teeth before, rushing out over their heads by her whirlpool spin dash.

"I'm going after her!" Ceska said before following her friend.

After a moment of shock, the G.U.N commander spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Your Highness."

"Please don't apologize." Lilith tried to hold back the escaping tears from her green-blue eyes. "You didn't know anything about us. So, no one here needs to blame themselves. It's just some matters between me and my daughter. I'm extremely sorry that Sierra embarrassed you all. Specially..." She turned to the four hedgehogs, "You boys. I thought that my daughter might get over her hatred when she gets to know you. But looks like, I was wrong. So..." She wiped her tears, "If you would like, you can dismiss yourselves from this program and return to your own planet."

* * *

 **Few minutes later:**

Sierra's P.O.V:

I did not want to cry in front of them, so I just rushed out aimlessly. I stopped when I was bumped against a tree, followed by getting a huge pain. But that was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I sat down and cried myself a while. When I caught myself up, I noticed that I was pretty away from the city and...was in a deserted woodland. But that was nothing worrisome. I noted the way of the city, but I wanted to be alone for a while. Well, my solitude did not last long.

"So, here you are, Princess."

I looked here and there but found nothing. Then I saw some colorful liquid on the ground, which was pretty uncommon. But I knew what it was...a slime. My assumption turned out right when it formed as a liminal slime girl. Well, we have slims in our kingdom, but I could tell this one was something evil.

"Who're you?" I calmly spat, "I never saw you in our region. But if you're here to join that so called cultural program...the city is over there."

"Hahaha...I would be that stupid to join there if I were from your reign." The slime girl replied. "My name is Sei."

Right, I never heard the name in our realm. So, she was either just an outsider, or...

"Then...did you just follow me here?!" I grumbled sensing something dangerous.

"Of course...after all, you're the gem that we've been hunting for years."

What the...?! Before I could express anything, I heard heavy thuds on the ground from my behind. I froze what I saw turning back, a gigantic male liminal with lower-half like...a beetle!

As per Zord informed me... _Insect Liminals are the evil ones...!_

"You managed to get here, Vex." Sei said. "What should we do with her now?"

"Who the hell are you two?!" I covered my rising fear by angrily yelling, "And what do you want with me?!"

The beetle-man stared me in a maniac way. But the first thing he said was,

"So, the rumor was true... Crimson and Lilith indeed got a child who is possessing the ruby of her father. I can finally see why our bitch of an arachne leader was madly after this girl for years. Too bad the poor hedgy queen won't be able to save her daughter even after she brought those heroic hedgehogs from Mobius."

I guess I felt my gut wrench when I heard that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did that leave you eager for more? Please let me know through the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Bittersweet Encounter B

**A/N:** Fourth chapter done. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Bittersweet Encounter: Part B**

(Continued from the end of previous chapter)

"So, the rumor was true... Crimson and Lilith indeed got a child who is possessing the ruby of her father. I can finally see why our bitch of an arachne leader was madly after this girl for years. Too bad the poor hedgy queen won't be able to save her daughter even after she brought those heroic hedgehogs from Mobius."

The half human half beetle, whose name was Vex, stated.

Unlike my mother and other liminals, I had some superior capabilities because I inherited demonic genes and a powerful ruby from my demon father. I never saw my father because he died when I was just born. That's why mom had always been overprotective of me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled to pretend unaware but my eyes widened in horror to hear his reply,

"Let's just say...you need to be ridden off, or else we won't be able to rule over the liminals as well as the humans."

"Vex...you can't kill her." Sei interrupted, "Or else, Regina will have your head." I started to look for chance to get rid off them. But I hurt myself by bumping to tree earlier and it was really painful. Yet I tried to get myself ready to dash off quickly. That bug and that slime were not supposed to be fast as me.

"Tch! Just because that arachne bitch is an immortal, doesn't mean that she can do anything she wants!"

"Actually it does. Did you forget already that she is a demon arachne? She'll rip every piece of them whoever gets in the way of her plan. She won't even consider about Rook, and you're out of question-..."

I made proper use of the chance as I quickly dashed but kept their conversation in my mind. The pain in my body was now really hurting and I became slower after running a while. But perhaps, the almighty spirit (God) finally wanted to teach me a lesson for life. That's how, I got myself found by...two more arthropod liminals. While still dashing, I looked back for a moment to see if Sei or Vex was in view, then I was hit by something in front of me. I fell down on the ground with another massive pain. After groaning, I looked up to see a young liminal boy with wings and lower-half like wasp and a pretty girl with large blue butterfly wings which actually knocked me out there. If it was another time, these creatures would be no match for me. But my body pain stopped me from fighting. They grabbed my hands from both sides and started to flight to somewhere. In a while, I saw that beetle and the slime again, but now with a new creature...A giant brown wolf male it was. Wait, he was not a liminal wolf because he had no feature like human except for his clothing and standing on two legs. He rather looked like anthropomorphic...just like the Mobians. I radically wondered but my thoughts broke by,

"Good thing that I followed you idiots here with Jess and Nancy." The wolf said in a deep voice to Vex and Sei. "Or else, we could never have caught her again."

"Sorry, Rook." Both Vex and Sei apologized.

"Now let's take her to Regina." The wolf whose name was probably Rook, smirked. "I would love to see my spidey's face when she sees this little princess."

"So...boss doesn't know anything yet, does she?" Sei said.

"No, I wanted to give her a surprise. That's why I didn't tell her that I tracked down that hedgehog queen and her daughter."

I really did not pay attention to their conversation now, my body was being numb in pain and I was unable to fight back. I thought to escape later from wherever they were taking me. But it is for sure that, they have a boss who wants to kill me. So, an uncertainty came over me about that when I would get to see my mother and friends again, or if I ever would see them after this...

"Anyway, Jess, Nancy... grab and take her to the base. We'll be following." Being ordered by Rook, the wasp and the butterfly started to fly with me. But...

"Not so fast, babe!"

That voice seemed familiar... I suddenly heard a spinning noise which pretty much sounded like my own whirlpool dash spin move.

The wasp and the butterfly were knocked hard as a large green-black spinning ball like thing appeared from nowhere and hit them in a super fast speed. Since both of my captors were knocked out, I began to fall and braced myself to get hurt once again. But I was startled by Rook's voice.

"What?!...NO! Sei, you said that they were not gonna work together!" The wolf yelled at the liminal slime.

"Rook, I swear I heard the princess insulting them because she did not want to deal with them!"

"Watch out, you too!" Vex yelled, before I saw two more balls, a blue and a black-red, coming over to them.

Meanwhile, I realized that the pain I was expecting from falling on the ground, never came. Because I was still falling in...an awfully slow motion. I noticed a cyan glow around me which seemed to be some kind of power. Finally, I felt myself being caught by arms of something. By that time, a fear came over me to think if there were more insects or evil liminals who were after my life. I closed my eyes and cringed,

"Don't kill me, please! I didn't do anything to you!"

"You're safe now, Princess."

My eyes shot open to see the creature that was beyond my expectation at that time.

"YOU...!"

* * *

 **Half an hour earlier:**

General P.O.V:

"If you would like, you can dismiss yourselves from this program and return to your own planet."

The half hedgehog queen of the liminals was literally upset, as her attempt was just failed. She did not think that her daughter had been being furious inside. As for the Mobians, Sonic never thought that someone who was not an evil, would hate him and his fellows for saving the people of the earth. But he realized that he could not blame her though.

"I'm sorry to know what you've been put through because of us." He said to Lilith. "Your daughter has reasons to get angry. We still are willing to attend this program but I'm not sure about the princess."

"To be honest, I really needed you all to stay with my daughter." She replied, "But looks like we've to take care of that ourselves."

The centaur or horse liminal Zord walked up to Rouge, "Miss, could you please get the officers out for a while? Her Majesty might have something to say in private." As per his request, the bat escorted the humans out of the room before she came back. Then there were the two liminals and the five Mobians.

"Your Majesty, I think you should tell them the truth now." Zord said, "The actual reason for you wanted them to stay with our princess."

The trio of heroes were now really surprised, but Scourge and Rouge already figured that something was fishy behind this inter-species program, or at least regarding the princess. They all anticipated for what the liminal hedgehog queen had to say.

"I don't know how much you all have been informed about us, but my daughter Sierra is not like me or any average liminal. Her father Crimson was a guardian demon who chose to protect us instead of living in hell. He used to possess a ruby which was very special not because for value but for its power. He once lost it, or rather it was stolen, but he did not care because the ruby used to emit negative energy which only Crimson could control it. Later, he knew that the ruby had been used by a few users who committed evil doings in here as well as other worlds. So, he managed to retrieve the ruby back but did not use it anymore which made him vulnerable. Crimson knew this would risk his as well as everyone's lives. When I conceived Sierra, he explained me everything and escorted me to live somewhere else without anyone knowing. But he went back to our kingdom to avoid any suspicion. Finally, on the day our daughter was born, Crimson came back for one last time with Zord." Lilith started to tear up again, while talking.

The Mobians also became a bit sad while listening about Sierra's father, as they did not expect to hear anything like this. There was a silence before the queen wiped her eyes,

"Before he left finally, Crimson sealed the ruby inside Sierra, so that no one could never ever find or use it. He had been planning this since I became pregnant that's why he did not want anyone to know that he was being a father. Crimson asked us to keep Sierra always safe until she properly learnt to use and control the negative energy from the ruby that is sealed within her."

"May I know who killed your husband?" Shadow asked. He had some thoughts within himself.

"A strong rebel used to lead the evil liminals in our kingdom back then." Zord answered. "Her name is Regina, she is an arachne, which is a liminal from spider species. She wanted to have the ruby to become powerful and to rule over not only the liminals, but also the humans and other worlds. In order to defeat our king, she gathered the insect liminals under her wings and formed a team named 'Rebel Riders'. And as insects can breed and populate themselves in a very quick rate, it only took few years for Rebel Riders to outnumber other kind of liminals. King Crimson realized it very well that Rebel Riders would revolt and destroy the kingdom anytime, that's why he escorted me to the queen before that. A week later, I went back alone to the kingdom to find complete destruction and no sign of the king, nor anyone from Rebel Riders. But, a few wounded and runaway liminals were there, to whom I knew that the king was killed by Regina and his body disappeared in rays. Rebel Riders searched for the queen and me but failing, they left to search somewhere else. So, I gathered those liminals and came back to the queen. When the princess was a toddler, queen Lilith managed to build a new kingdom in a secret island faraway from any kind of society. And we never revealed about our kingdom and our princess whenever we were outside. That's why, during our interaction with the humans, people only knew about the queen. And they know the girl who rescued the mermaid last year, was just another liminal, not the princess."

The anthropes listened everything carefully...and understood why the strongest Mobians were invited by the queen of Liminals to join this program.

"So, does that mean that you wanted us to-..." Again because of his silly nature, Silver was about to state the obvious. But before he could do that,

"Madam Lilith!" The lamia returned interrupting, she had an horrified look on her face.

"Ceska, what's wrong?!" Lilith worriedly asked. "Has something happened?"

"I-I was following Sierra and she went ahead too fast. But when I entered the main entrance, I noticed something in the fountain. I saw a slime girl coming out from it. First I thought she was here attend to the exchange program, but then I realized that was not possible. So, I stopped and silently watched what she would do. I saw her calling someone over phone...she was giving information about Sierra and talking about kidnapping her! I am slow to move so I came back to tell you."

"...No way!" Lilith choked and sat down in horror, "All this years...I tried to protect my daughter by hiding her existence! How did Regina find out...?!"

"Your Majesty, pardon but I think, right now we have to look for princess urgently!" Zord tried to keep her steady.

"I saw Sierra going straight." Ceska assumed. "So, she must be going at the forest of the hill over there if she goes to one direction."

"Alright. Let's go then." Lilith said, before she and Ceska rode on Zord's back. When they were about to leave, they looked back to the Mobians, as they heard,

"We'll be coming with you."

* * *

 **Later:**

Sierra's P.O.V:

"YOU...!"

Despite the pain, I was dumbstruck to find myself in the arms of an anthropomorphic hedgehog from planet Mobius, whose name was same as his fur color.

"Yeap, it's me..." Silver grinned, which made me want to change his name officially into Crown-headed Clown.

"What're you doing here now?" I tried to keep an unfazed look.

"It doesn't matter, right now the important thing to do is to make up with your mother." He put me down.

"Mom...?"

"Sierra!" I saw the Mobian bat, my centaur guard with my mother and my snake friend of his back. They got off from him before my mother ran to me.

"Sierra, my baby...! Are you okay?!" This was one of those very few times when I saw my mother sobbing. I replied by hugging her, and assuring,

"Yes, I am alright, don't worry. I just got myself hurt by hitting against a tree. Or else, I would've taken care of those morons myself. You know that."

"See...you're not invincible!" Ceska unlikely grumbled crossing her arms, "Get that into your dumb head before running away alone like that next time!"

"Sorry, Cesk." I hugged her too. "This won't happen again. But please don't tell anything to Phel now." Then turning to other way, I noticed that liminal slime Sei was not there who probably had fled away at first. Only the anthropomorphic wolf Rook was fighting the blue ball, before he made an attempt to run away when the other two balls joined after knocking out the beetle man Vex, the wasp boy Jess and the butterfly girl Nancy. Now I did not need anyone to clarify, what actually those 'balls' were.

 _Did they just save me...?!_

Finally the evil liminals managed to escape, or rather those three hedgies let them go. When they were done, I really had trouble to face them.

"Thank you very much for saving my daughter's life." My mother was immensely grateful. I could tell she was now satisfied to think that bringing those Mobian hedgehogs to stay with me was a perfect decision. I felt ashamed as I figured out something from the evil liminals and that wolf's conversation.

"But someone made a blunder a while ago...who I think, should say something now." Ceska made a snarky comment, with that I found all the eyes staring at me. I hugged my mother again,

"I'm so sorry for telling you those, mom. I totally forgot that my life was in risk. So now I understand why you invited those Mobians. Is that why you wanted to frame me as a threat in outside, so that no one suspects me as princess?"

"Yes, honey." Mom patted me, "I should've told you in the first place that, but I guess it's useless now. Regina and her team Rebel Riders, seem to know that Crimson's child exists and possesses his ruby. Now they won't stop anymore from getting you. This is what for I've been always scared. Since, these Mobian hedgehogs rescued you, so I hope you wouldn't mind them now." She pointed to the four.

"Ow ow...it hurts a lot." I acted to be pained for avoiding. "I need some urgent medical treatment."

"Sierra... maybe your body hurts, but not your mouth." My mother furrowed her brows as she caught me pretending, "So, stop this naught and apologize right now."

"Fine, fine." I sighed before going to the four hedgehogs, "Okay listen. Look, whatever I said back then, was not personal...I mean, I didn't mean it to be personal. I just messed up because of misunderstanding. So...sorry if that hurt. And thanks for saving me."

"So...does that mean, we're staying?" Scourge eagerly asked.

"...No." I replied taking a pause.

"Ehh?! Why...?" Everyone reacted except for the dark hedgehog named Shadow, who was gazing me with an unreadable look for a while.

"Is Regina the arachne you mentioned that have been being our nemesis for decades?" I asked Zord instead.

"Yes, my princess."

"And...was she the one who killed my father? Were they evil liminals from her team who're responsible to kill humans for putting the blame on us?"

The horse looked down. "That's what I heard from others who witnessed. And yes, Rebel Riders don't have any problem to kill anyone."

"Okay...in that case," I took a long breath, "I'll have to take down Rebel Riders. Since, they're after me so...they won't hesitate to hurt any of you or others in our realm."

"What?!"

"Why...? I'm now surprised to know how you guys let it go on all this time?!" Now I was kinda annoyed to see my people's reaction, "Just because to protect me...?! Yes, I never faced a real fight, but does that really make me weak?!"

"That's not only about that, Sierra." My mom replied, "I have no doubts on your abilities but you're not ready yet. Right now, you're not that strong enough to defeat Regina. You need to learn and work for controlling the ruby inside you...so that you can use it to defeat them."

"That I understand, but...we don't need to involve them for this!" I pointed the Mobians before turning back to them,

"Look smart hedgehogs from Mobius, don't get me wrong. I just saw how strong you're, and maybe I'm nothing comparing to any of you yet. But...this is about avenging my father, protecting my mother, friends and people. I don't want anyone else to get in the way or to get themselves into risk because of my issues. And since you saved me once, I certainly won't want to involve any of you here. Besides, from whatever I heard about you guys, thousands of people have their expectations from you...why would you waste your time for one person, huh? So, thank you very much for taking all the trouble for us but you don't need to bother anymore...this is not happening. I believe that I'm capable to take care of my problems myself."

With that, I turned my heels to leave with my people. But stopped as I heard,

"You're still mad about it, ain't you?...That us aliens had become heroes in your planet, where you were supposed to be."

The blue hedgehog now seemed to get my point that I confronted earlier about, but I was not going soft on him easily. So I said coldly,

 **General P.O.V:**

"You didn't hear a thing I just said now, did you?"

Despite she said making an indifferent face, Sonic heard...every word of her. Maybe she really did not want him and his friends to get into her problems, as a gratitude for rescuing her. But that did not mean that she immediately erased all the grudges that she held against him...yes, him. Sonic could tell that among the four, she disliked him most. After all...two egoists with high attitudes, have barely any tolerance of each other's bragging. His thoughts broke by,

"You're right, Princess." Silver was the one who spoke up now, "All the demons we defeated previously, were threats for every kind of creatures in the entire galaxy. But, we achieved our compassion and power by helping little animals at the beginning. Every big thing has small starting. I'm also sure that you're strong enough, yet clearly you need more strong people for you and your familiars. And it's your life which is at stake right now. So, if we don't stay at your side to fight along with you, if we don't try to save a life like yours...we'll never be able to save a single life in future. So I'm willing to stay for your protection until the threats are gone for good."

The liminal hog princess awfully stared the silver-furred Mobian hedgehog male. Didn't she just name him as a clown or something?

"Well princess, you can't have that 'compliment' for me...as I'm the outcast here." Scourge carelessly said while dusting the dirt off his jacket. "In fact, if it wasn't for this exchange program, I would've been getting beaten at No Zone at this time. Me staying here and keeping you out of danger, will benefit both of us. You realized that those evil bugs were actually no joke, didn't you? So just like Potleaf-head said, you need a number of expert people in fighting, and I'm certainly one of that and don't want to go back at that hellhole. So, take me as a business, sweet cheeks."

"Now, that sounds something convincing. Because, you cleared your deal here." She retorted, "But you know what, you just made yourself a jerk comparing to them."

"Good...I feel honored now." Despite he said that, she could tell he was hurt. The other three had some achievements to prove themselves worth to protect people, this green one was empty-handed with only bad markings...just like herself. Thus, he was the only one whose situation was kinda similar to her own.

"Queen Lilith," Finally Shadow spoke up after a long, "I remember you said the ruby emitted negative energy, right?"

"Yes...this is the reason for all. That's why, I've restricted Sierra from many things so that she accidentally never loses control on her."

"And...instead of red, the ruby contains magenta color, right?"

"Yes, it is-...Wait! How did you know that?!" Lilith as well as her daughter and others were surprised now.

"Let's just say...not only Regina or any evil liminal, but also others will be coming after your daughter." The ebony hedgehog remarked, "The thing she is carrying, is one of the most powerful gem ever and can be used only by the evil ones. So, there's high possibility that your daughter would destroy every single thing."

"But Crimson was capable to handle that, I believe that Sierra also-..."

"Mom, keep quiet for a while." The girl finally spoke up, "And you, I'm not deaf and dumb, okay? I'm the problematic one here. So, talk to me." She stood right in front of Shadow, looking directly at him.

"Wait a second, what're you talking about, Shadow?" Sonic also impatiently asked.

"Here's the news..." The black hedgehog finally stated clearly, "...It's the 'Phantom Ruby' that we're talking about."

"WHAT THE...?! You-you can't be serious, Shades!" The blue hedgehog was in utter horror, as he faced it himself.

"Believing is your choice, but it's the scenario. There could be no other reason for disappearance of Phantom Ruby."

"But it was gone about one and a half years ago. How could she carry that?!"

"It was lost exactly 15 Mobian months ago...from Mobius."

Now Sonic had nothing to argue. A Mobian month equals to an earth year. Which meant when the ruby was gone from Mobius to the Earth, it was 15 years ago on the earth.

"Hey, you guys are talking as if this ruby is more powerful than an anarchy beryl or chaos emerald." Scourge muttered.

Silver gave him a look, "It's capable to outclass Master emerald...or any kind of power source that you could think of." Hearing that, the green hedgehog gulped. "We won't be able to go super form if we're around her."

"Then it's your choice." The hog princess smirked, "...whether you'll stay with me without using your power to risk yourselves, or you'll happily go back to your celebrity life full of powerful gems."

"I don't like the look on your face, Sier." Ceska irritably said.

"And that's exactly why, I won't be leaving you alone now." Shadow sternly said, "Besides, I'm the ultimate life form, so nothing can happen to me."

The liminals gave each other confusing looks. "Say what...?"

"I'm a hedgehog created in lab."

"Are you...an android or something?" The princess asked.

"Androids aren't organic, are they? So, I'm not an android." The Mobian replied. "That's why, even if I have to deal with you empty-handed...So be it."

She stared him...wondering if this was the only reason for him deciding to stay. She turned to the other hedgehogs,

"What about you guys? Changed your mind after knowing that you can't use your whole power around me?"

"Our deal is already sealed, Princess hedgy girl." Scourge prompted within seconds.

"Right." Silver confidently nodded after a pause, "My decision won't change either."

Sonic was silent to think something. Now, he could go back to his friends at Mobius without worrying, since three hedgehogs were up for that so it was not necessary for him to stay.

"Then you're most welcome to return to your home so that you can keep using those powerful emeralds of yours to fight thousands of demons and save million of people." Noting his silence as his unwilling to stay, the egoist princess made it cleared that the blue hedgehog was not needed for her either.

"You didn't have to say like that, Sierra." Queen Lilith again started to get annoyed by her daughter's rudeness.

"Like what, mom? I just welcomed him to do what he actually wishes-..."

"I'm staying."

"What the...?!" Both mother and daughter liminal turned to hear the awfully cold voice of the blue Mobian.

"Since I am here to attend the inter-species program," Sonic closed his eyes crossing his arms, "I'll do what I came to do."

"Suit yourself, then." He heard an equally cold reply, "I guess, I should maintain the formalities now. I'm Sierra Star, a hog girl and the princess of the liminal beings." She let out a fake wide smile, while gritting her teeth, "Hope, we'll get along very well."

* * *

"So...that's where the phantom ruby is now."

The oddly fat human, who was an incredibly genius scientist, rubbed his chin on his transporter 'Egg Mobile'. He was accompanied by three of his robots, Orbot and Cubot in the Egg Mobile and a floating Metal Sonic. Ivo Eggman Robotnik was particularly closest with these three robots since he created them with the best AI ever possible, by which the said robots achieved their own unique personality, thinking abilities and independent willpower...just like humans. But Metal Sonic was in another level, as recently, he had been upgraded with feeling ability. Eggman replaced his cold and dark personality with outgoing and cool personality...just like his organic counterpart, Sonic. They all were observing and eavesdropping the liminals and the Mobians from a safe side.

"But boss, are you going to kill the girl? The ruby can't be retrieved until she's dead." The smarter among the two worker robots, Orbot asked.

"No, he's not that type, right boss?" Comparably sillier personalized Cubot replied.

"For once, I agree with Cubot." Eggman nodded, "She is a lovely little girl. I can't bring myself to kill her. But even if I don't, her life is still in danger. Those four hedgehogs cannot keep protecting her for long. Because they're in risk themselves as they can't use any chaos emerald around phantom ruby."

"I'll watch her."

"Eh...Metal Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog robot did not turn away his eyes from the liminal hedgehog girl, "I'm a user of phantom ruby, so I don't have any problem to use chaos emeralds. I'll sneak in and take the girl away from those hedgehogs so that we can use her to conquer your dream. How does that sound, Ivo?"

"Hmm..." The scientist thought about his best robot's idea, "Sounds actually great. But..." Something crossed his mind, "Why do you want to guard her, Metal?"

The robot paused for a second before replying, "Because, this time I'll win over Sonic. Fighting and defending are completely different. And Sonic may be a good fighter but he's definitely not the type who would protect someone sitting away from his friends that he's obsessed with. You get my point, don't you?"

"Right...how can I forget that you're still on target to defeat that blue hedgehog?" Eggman shrugged before looking back to his enemies, "Anyway, we should go back to Death Egg or they might notice us if we stay here for long."

"I want to follow them..." The blue bot said, "To track down where they'll be living."

"Fine. Just don't be late to return."

"Later, Ivo." With that, Metal Sonic flew away after the hedgehogs.

"Metal Sonic's idea is impressive, isn't it?" Eggman said to his other two robots, "Looks like the upgraded personality created more brilliance in him."

"Also..." Orbot monotonously retorted, "...Awakened some romance along with that..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed reading. The main antagonists/villains will also be OCs along with some Sonic villains. So, here is the information about one of the two main villains. The second villain will appear soon.

 **Main Antagonist 1:**

 **Regina**

Race: Arachne/Liminal spider (Upper half like human, lower-half like dark spider)

Hair: Dark purple

Eyes: Eight pupil-less red eyes

Subordinates: Sei (slime), Vex (beetle), Jess (wasp), Nancy (butterfly) and other evil liminals

Alignment: Evil

Love interest: Rook the Wolf (Mobian)

Gang: Rebel Riders


	5. Chapter 5: Brand New Life

**A/N: Here goes the Fifth shot. Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Brand New Life**

General P.O.V:

"What the hell...Knuckles?!"

Rouge yelled to notice a certain red echidna when she was back to the ministry.

"I think that's my line!" Knuckles grumbled, "So that's why they were invited...to guard some princess by risking their own lives? If Tails and Amy get to know this...!"

"You were eavesdropping us?!"

"Of course, because I heard Scourge having doubts at the waiting room. And it's about my friends, Rouge!"

"So you're telling to send them back..." Rouge coldly crossed her arms, "Did you know where did I just return from? She had been attacked by her enemies! And guess what I got to know, the liminal princess have the real phantom ruby sealed in her! It originally belonged to her father."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Amethyst eyes widened in disbelief. "Phantom Ruby is-..."

"Not so loud...!" Rouge shushed him, "Besides, is everyone still here?"

"No, they all left to Mobius. I made an excuse to stay."

"Okay then follow me. I'll talk to our commander so that he arranges for your stay and lets you observe the little princess and the four hedgehogs. Because, none of us is allowed to stay with them." With that, both of them went to meet the GUNs.

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V:

The house we had to stay was pretty simple, but I did not mind. Because, it was actually nice to stay away from royalty once in a while. I expected that we would be staying at some remote area. But surprisingly, it was quite the opposite. Our living place was at a middle-class residential zone in the city. Right, remote or wasteland areas are not always safe to hide, specially after dealing with a group of insect liminals at a forest. Regina's base must be at somewhere out of metropolitan zone.

Nothing much notable happened. Five of us were settled in our own bedroom. I had the most luggage so I took longer for unpacking and keeping things in order. I did not notice that it went past dinner time.

"Whoa! Is this what you've been doing?!"

I turned my head around to see the emerald green furred hedgehog.

"Oh, hi."

"Earth girls are even more annoying I see... Their wardrobes are like entire boutique." He came forward and crouched down to help unpack my remaining things. "I don't know what you do with this all."

"If you're an intelligent being then you must wear clothes, Scourge. You need plenty in your entire life."

"I don't think we necessarily need that...since we have fur to cover ourselves."

"Of course you do have." I rolled my eyes, "After all you're a hedgehog."

"And you are...?"

I stopped as I turned to him, only to see his sky blue orbs that seemed to bring the answer out of me.

"...Well?"

"Uh...we're not same, are we?" I looked away.

"If you mean by appearance, then yes."

"But..." I don't know why I was feeling uncomfortable. So, I decided to divert, "Why do you say that when you're wearing a jacket yourself?"

"That's my style...to differ myself from Blue."

"Blue... You mean Sonic? You guys are nothing like each other."

"May be not anymore. But..." His expression changed into a serious form. "...my real name is...Sonic the hedgehog."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you believe in other dimension?"

"Like another earth, parallel universe...something like this?"

"Yeap, they're from planet Mobius, I'm from planet Moebius...the alternate dimension of Mobius."

I did not comment anything right then, because I was analyzing whether Scourge was out of his mind or not. "Which is...?"

"Look princess, there's no point explaining to you if you already have fixed your mind not to believe."

"Can you blame me? This is all unusual to me." I defended myself, "Well, you guys are something unusual too."

"So you are, babe."

Ugh, he has every answer.

"There you are!" I saw Sonic at the doorway, "Scourge, I told you to get her because the dinner was getting cold. What're you doing?!"

"Can't you see the pile of things? I was being nice by helping her." Scourge carelessly retorted before going to the door, "Besides...I got to know her bra size. Wanna hear it, Blue?"

I was just flabbergasted. Sonic looked embarrassed too, "Have some shame, Scourge!"

"Now playing dumb, huh? You're the one who was directly looking at her boobs..."

"I was not!" Sonic attempted to hit him, but he already left. "Uh, believe me Sierra, I didn't ask him to do anything like that!"

"But that doesn't change the truth...!" I crossed my arms furiously, "Furry or not...Men are born perverts!"

Sonic's expression changed suddenly, as his lips curled into a smile. "What's so funny now?!" I snarled.

"Funny is that...you're referring us furry hedgehogs as...men."

I was taken aback now. The moment I saw them, I had my mind set that despite of all, they still were just furry hedgehogs like the real ones. But deep down inside of my mind, I was conscious that they were males...and I was a female, as well as a hedgehog. Fur, muzzle, or face were just the visual differences...Mobians are nowhere mindless beasts. Besides, now I figured about what Scourge said earlier, since Sonic sounded like him just now. The two hedgehogs did have some similarities between themselves...not only by looks, but also by fighting tactics that I saw when they rescued me from five Rebel Riders. So, is it really possible for existence of alternate dimension? I stopped thinking when I heard my stomach growl. Sonic was gone already. So, I finished my work before heading for dinner. When I reached the dinning room, the four hedgehogs were halfway finishing their meal.

"Sorry, I had a lot things to unpack." I thought I should apologize for being late.

"You should've asked us. We would've helped you." Silver said.

"Right, so that you could check out my 'unmentionables'?" I said coldly.

"...Sorry?"

"I mean, it's all done now." I said with a poker face, "By the way, who made the dinner?"

"Shadow and me."

"Thanks. That's so nice of you."

"No problem."

I was pretty irritated that the black hedgehog did not say a word as he just kept eating. But I made a conversation with others as I remembered something.

"Scourge was saying earlier about different dimensions. And he was originally another Sonic and came from another planet."

"He's right." Sonic said, "Moebius is like anti version of Mobius. Moebians are anti or evil version of Mobians. So, Scourge used to be known as Evil or Anti Sonic, and looked exactly like me."

I stared Scourge, "You had blue furs and green eyes like him? Then how did you...?"

"It was a birthday gift..." He said with mouthful of foods, "...from Rouge and one of Blue's friend's father. I mean, they lead me to the master emerald, by which I gained by own unique identity. Besides, not only me...Blue has a cop version in another dimension at the jail I went in. His name is Zonic. Speaking of that..." He stopped.

"What?"

"One of the elite cops was somewhat like you. I never saw her face because she always had her helmet on. But like you, she was overall like a redhead human with short height, hairstyle like yours, hedgehog ears and tail...at least I think so, because everyone there knows her as hedgehog. But you reminded me of her. Her name is Zierra."

"So does that mean there might be liminals in other planet...?" I was intrigued. "Oh, that makes me remember, you saw that wolf Rook with those liminals from Rebel Riders. Do you guys know him...because he seems to be from your planet."

"We don't know him personally, but...yes, he's a Mobian." Finally Shadow talked. "Which means...except for No Zone, some Mobians have been living here illegally and were contacted by some liminals." He looked at me, "This Regina seems to have her homework done well to get you. So, you can't be reckless anymore."

"...I'll try." I monotonously said, "But you know...habitual facts. So, can't promise about that."

"You're going to be a troublesome one..." I heard the black hedgehog murmuring before he finished dinner and got up.

I made a cartoon face, "You realized it just now?"

* * *

 *****This part contains the summary plot of 'Sonic And The Black Knight' along with my own idea**

General P.O.V:

That night Sonic was dreaming something. In his dream, he found himself at Misty Lake of Camelot, where he was called by a witch named Merlina previously. And it looked like, everything was repeating itself again, as he had known about the ruthless king Arthur, received the sentient talking sword Caliburn, and had to fight Arthur's demon army. He asked Caliburn why he was there again.

"You missed something before, which you'll find out this time."

"What's it about?"

"The Deathcalibur was not entirely destroyed when you killed Arthur back then. Because, it found a new holder, a dark rebel knight who's known as Red Knight. We must destroy him or he might repeat what Arthur had done."

From Misty Lake, Caliburn lead Sonic to the castle of Camelot where found information about King Arthur. The blue hedgehog already knew all of that since he had been there once. But suddenly at the living room, he noticed something that he overlooked on his first time there. A painted portrait of a human woman on the wall. Looking closer, the hedgehog examined it. The woman on the picture faced around holding a rose, so just a glimpse of her face was seen. But then the hedgehog noticed her ears above her head. She was wearing a red Victorian Lolita gown. Her flowing long shiny hair was red just like her dress and the rose in her hand. Sonic wondered if it was just a picture or the person really existed...as the female looked pretty familiar from her side face. Caliburn informed that the lady in the portrait was Guinevere Gwendoleana, the daughter of the king of liminal or hybrid species and the number one beauty in Camelot. In his early life, King Arthur used to have romantic feelings for her. Ironically, his characteristics got corrupted by Excalibur prior his wedding with the redhead beauty and Guinevere mysteriously disappeared forever. Later everyone thought that Arthur himself killed his newly bride.

After getting out of the castle, as expected the blue hedgehog fought and defeated all the knights of round table one by one - Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad and Lamorak or rather, the Arthurian counterparts of Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver and Jet respectively. Meanwhile, Merlina was awakened as Dark Queen and wanted to have Excalibur to become immortal. But, Sonic turned into Excalibur form and defeated her, and Arthur next. After they disappeared being killed, Sonic waited to see if this really was the end. Then he saw something, Arthur's Deathcalibur was being held by someone in blur. The person also looked like a hedgehog or similar as he was also wearing a metal armor with a red cape, just like Sonic's Excalibur form. He was slightly shorter and his armor was grey and red instead of Sonic's golden and silver, and had a red hedgehog tail. Undoubtedly, it was the Red Rebel Knight that Caliburn talked about earlier. When the view was clear, Sonic noticed that the chest plate on the person's armor was pretty hooked, unlike his own. And behind the head armor, long spikes were down.

 _Could it be a female...?_

Before Sonic could go on any conclusion, Red Knight started a battle by attacking him. So, the blue hedgehog had no other choice but to fight back. And male or female, it was the toughest among all the opponents and Sonic had trouble because he did not meet this one on the first time he got here. But, eventually he managed to weaken his opponent. At one point, Sonic slashed the Excalibur just beside Red Knight's head and knocked their head armor, revealing long and spiky red hair. So, it was a female. but she still had her mask plate on so her face was not seen yet. It was bleeding from her side of neck, which she rubbed wincing in pain and knelt down. Deathcalibur in her hand was finally shattered and disappeared this time. Red Knight was clearly defeated. Meanwhile, all the five knights of round table and Nimue, or, Amy's Arthurian counterpart and former guardian of Excalibur, reached there.

"The Red Knight is...a woman?!" Lancelot could not help but was surprised. So were the others. That time, a little human boy came running. He had short blue spiky quill like hair and blue eyes but also had blue ears on his head and a blue tail behind. He was much smaller than the hedgehogs, and looked like a kid. He was a young liminal hog boy. He rushed to the wounded Red Knight.

"Mother! Are you okay...?!"

"I-I'm alright, don't worry." She finally managed to speak up, "But...why're you here, Gwydre?"

"I followed you because I was worried."

Meanwhile, Sonic was back in his real form again, so was Caliburn.

"Did you just say Gwydre?!" The sentient sword spoke up in an astonished tone.

"Yes, that's my name." The little boy answered, "But, please don't hurt my mother!" He protectively stood in front of Red Knight. Sonic remembered what Merlina informed before perishing, Arthur had a son named Gwydre, who was supposed to be the rightful inheritor of Excalibur.

"Is that...is that...?!" Now it was Nimue who exclaimed, "Is that you...Guinevere?!"

Now not only Sonic, but also all knights from round table let out shocking gasps and stared the redhead female knight with widened eyes the moment she was addressed by the pink hedgehog. Because, the Red Rebel Knight just had been revealed as the Beauty of Camelot and King Arthur's missing wife Guinevere Gwendoleana, who was thought to be dead. She managed to stand up with her son's help. She said nothing just turned back to leave.

"You are not getting away without any explanation, Gwen!" Nimue rushed to the female knight before grabbing her hand, as her long gone friend came back.

"It hardly matters, Misty Lady."

"Keep quiet for now. You need medical attention." She then healed her wound by magic power. Sonic went to them when they were done.

"Why did you fight me?"

"You do not remember anything..." Guinevere finally spoke to him, "Do you...Arthur?"

Sonic was shocked again, but he remembered when he defeated Arthur for first time, Caliburn referred that Sonic was the real Arthur himself.

"Um...I-I..."

"Nevermind. It might be a misunderstanding." She said, "But I wanted to kill him by myself thus I could not suppress my rage when you did that. So, I seek your pardon for battling you."

Meanwhile, the five other knights started to discuss on something between themselves. When Arthur was destroyed by Sonic, they decided to break the round table. But, now they changed their decision.

"Lady Guinevere, We are the knights of round table, which was formed by king Arthur." They came forward before introducing themselves individually, except for Lancelot and Gawain who she knew before she was gone. "Since the king is no more, we were about to disband our team. But, after knowing about you and your son being alive, we decided to dismiss the decision. We want to continue as round table as your subordinates. Also, we would like you to become the new ruler of Camelot."

The redhead knight said after a pause, "I am not sure if I deserve this honor, but if you consider me worthy for it, I shall accept your proposal."

"They're my rightful owner now." Caliburn said to Sonic. "Hand me over to them."

Sonic stood right in front of the mother and the son to follow the sword's instruction. "Gwydre is the heir of it." The redhead knight and newly queen said, "But, after what happened with Arthur, I do not have faith on keeping this sword right now. So, Nimue shall guard it, like she did before. When my son will grow up and prove himself to be worthy, only then he can have Excalibur." So, Caliburn was returned to Nimue again.

"Before I leave..." The blue hedgehog suddenly got closer to Guinevere. "I want to see something." He whispered...before lifting his hand to remove the metal cover from her face. When Sonic finally removed it, he blinked once before seeing her face.

But just as he blinked, the blue hedgehog found himself in his new bedroom, lying. The dream ended. He sat up and thought something for a while, before rushing out his room. He stared another bedroom of a certain being, before slowly pulling the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was open, looked like the princess would need some time to adjust with her new life with new companions. Sonic entered soundlessly as much as possible, before finally reaching her bed. Her face had a relaxed and calm expression while sleeping. But, Sonic got what he had to be sure about...

He remembered Scourge mentioning about 'Zierra', who the green hedgehog referred as an elite zone cop, and possibly resembled the liminal hedgehog princess Sierra Star. Sonic's mind started to race now, Zonic was himself at No Zone, his all friends, even Eggman had counterparts there too. And all of their names start with 'Z' rhyming with their own prime version's names. And Zierra goes rhythmic with...Sierra.

There is a high possibility that...Zierra is not an original being, and is derived from a prime.

That Guinevere's hair...was just as same as Sierra's...long, crimson red, full of spiky layers.

That means...if both Guinevere and Zierra belong to a prime counterpart...

Then it could be no one else...other than Sierra Star the hog girl.

But was that ever possible for an earth creature to have other dimension's forms? Well, there was exception case such as Eggman Robotnik and his former assistant and distant relative Snively Robotnik. Then it might be possible for a hybrid or liminal creature, too. The princess just got informed about counterparts or other dimensions, on which she was yet to put a complete belief. So, it was predictable what her reaction was going to be when she would be told about...having her own counterparts in other dimensions. However, that was not the fact that made Sonic worry, the mission or task he and his hedgehog fellows had been given now, was way more difficult than their any previous adventure. Because, this time, it's not exactly about taking down Eggman or any demon groups, it's about protecting someone from creatures like her own and preventing the evil within her...on top of that, without using a single chaos emerald. And if Sierra fails to handle the phantom ruby, there will be no option other than killing her. Being tensed and unsure about his success on a mission...was something new that the blue furred hero was going through now.

 **Meanwhile:**

Eggman and his two robots just reached their 'Egghome' or rather Death Egg 2.0 which was now orbiting around the earth. But when they landed, something was off. It was dark inside...and his other robots seemed to be inactive for some reason. Then the man noticed red and magenta lights coming from a certain room from an upper floor, where he kept the theory papers and some materials that were used to develop...'Phantom Ruby Prototype."

"What the...?!" Horrified, he flew with his egg-mobile there. "Who's there?!" He got off with his two bots and looked around, but found nothing at first...until,

"Surprise...!" A male voice chuckled. The voice was manly and sober...but it just pierced through the head of not only the human scientist, but also his two robots. As they all violently flinched recognizing who it might be.

"Orbot...Cubot..." Eggman shakily whispered, "Please, tell me you two are not predicting the same as me."

"Boss..." Cubot's jaws trembled, "I think it's a very spooky ghost...!"

Orbot facepalmed, "I won't be any happier if it's a ghost...because, that person seems like..." He cautiously moved his head behind, so did Eggman and Cubot. With that,

"AAAAHHH!" Three of them screamed together as if they really saw a ghost. They could not be blamed though. After all...

The sudden return of a certain anthropomorphic jackal...was not any less frightening than seeing a ghost.

* * *

 **You know who that jackal is...don't you? XD**

 **N/B: Guinevere Gwendoleana was the wife of king Arthur in the real plot of Arthurian legends.**


	6. Chapter 6: No Zone Disaster

**A/N:** This chapter focuses on No Zone, where the main protagonist Sierra Star has a Zone version. This is needed for some background story so hope my readers will not mind for being away from the prime characters for a while.

* * *

 **No Zone Disaster**

 **Place: No Zone Dimension**

At the middle of the night, the prison quarter was pretty silent since most of the prisoners were sleeping. At the headquarter beside, few lights were dimly on as some officers were working. Regular zone cops Zector and Zespio were working at their desks and rookie officers Zails and Znuckles were being instructed about their tasks by an elite cop Zlaze. But suddenly all their business stopped, except Zone chief Zamy who was having a meeting with the attorney general Zhadow and his subordinate Zally Zacorn inside her chamber. The only star member among the zone officers, Zonic the Zone Cop just entered with an angry look, much unlike his usual calm and solemn image. But what actually horrified his coworkers was, Zonic rushing straight to the chamber of a particular elite zone cop, Zierra Ztar. She was a mysterious creature among the No-Zoners because of her smooth fair skin like humans but short height and hedgehog features. She always used to show up everywhere wearing the red-yellow zone cop uniform. Her helmet with dark visor only left her long carmine ponytail and her nude pink lips uncovered. So, other than the recruiting department, no one ever knew how she looked like, or what she exactly was, despite her profile referred her as a hedgehog. Though most of her below ranked officers and rookies were highly curious about her, it did not matter much since she was one of the best cops in No-Zone. But Zierra mainly drew attention not because of her race or work, but for her rivalry with...the top zone officer there. Ever since she joined the police department, no one ever witnessed or heard about any case on which, Zonic and Zierra agreed on. Their verbal argument and constant disagreement on every single issue was like a usual show during officers meetings. So, Zlaze, Zails, Znuckles, Zespio and Zector could not help but tried eavesdropping through the door. When Zonic barged in Zierra's chamber, he found Zilver there, a zone cop from future, who he despised for unnecessary trespassing, as there was a rumor that Zilver developed crush on Zierra that's why he always made excuses for his random time travelling. Now seeing him with her, even more pissed off the serious personified counterpart of Sonic.

"Now what happened this time?" Znuckles sighed from outside, not being able to hear anything.

"Whatever it is, but definitely nothing good..." Zespio retorted.

"I think it's about officer Zilver." Zails assumed, "I heard officer Zonic didn't like him."

"Is there anyone in this universe who Zonic likes anyway?" Zlaze shrugged.

"Of course there is!" Zector enthusiastically said something that left his coworkers speechless, "Who else is it other than officer Zierra?!"

"You...are drunk, aren't you?!" Znuckles snorted.

"Why would I be? Can't you all see that already?! Zonic is angry because he's jealous."

Before anyone could say anything, they heard yelling. Zonic lost his temper for some reason because of which he could not control his usual strict personality.

"What's the meaning of this, officer Zierra?!"

"First of all," The female officer calmly replied while sipping coffee. "I don't think you get to talk to me with that voice. And secondly, did you forget to knock the door?"

"You should be the one to be accused for breaking rules!" Zonic shot back, "I don't think you have any right to interfere behind my back about the criminal in MY custody!"

Now Zierra got up from her seat, "I have the approval of Chief Zamy and Warden Zobotnik. Sorry but it's not my fault, if any of them didn't inform you."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, what the hell is on now?!" The door opened as the chief of the police department showed up with two attorneys. "I was having an important meeting with Mr. Zhadow and Miss Zally, but you two had to choose this time to fight with each other!"

"Sorry mam, but may I ask why was Scourge released without my consent?" Zonic decided to be direct.

"About that..." Zamy replied, "I forgot to inform you. Officer Zierra informed me about an inter-species cultural exchange program going on the earth where people from Mobius Prime are attending. She proposed to send Scourge so that he could join there with Sonic and his companions in order to be a good citizen. She even talked to the organizers about his case. Besides, warden Zobotnik also informed that Scourge's behavior had been refined for a while in the prison so he should be considered for rehabilitation."

"That's unfair..." The zone cop murmured before pointing the albino cop hedgehog. "And what is HE doing here now?!"

"Officer Zilver informed me something that might help officer Zonic to forget about Scourge." Zierra said monotonously.

"What's it about?"

"Dr. Eggman Nega..." Zilver answered, "...He has been murdered."

All the zone cops went silent to hear that. Dr. Eggman Nega was from future and known for battling the zone officers. But it was not expected that he might get killed.

"But maybe because he was attacking the city again." Zonic said, "So, someone had to stop that might have killed him accidentally."

"It wasn't like that. Dr. Eggman Nega was unarmed and without his robots because he was going somewhere for personal reason." Zierra informed. "Officer Zilver showed me the footage of the street camera where Dr. Nega had been showed talking to a white hedgehog before...a spear slashed his chest out of nowhere which was possibly controlled by telekinesis. So, we get two suspects here, Silver the Hedgehog and his Moebius rival Steel the Hedgehog who's already in cell no. 6690 in our prison quarters. Officer Zilver claims that it's Steel because Silver can't do something like that. I oppose the idea because Steel had been here and got arrested much before when Dr. Nega got killed. Besides, as far as I heard, Scourge was arrested for second time because of Steel's foolishness. So, this white hedgehog doesn't seem to be smart enough to kill someone. On top of that, it's Dr. Eggman Nega that we're talking about, whose archenemy is Silver, not Steel. So, I also think that this case needs a proper investigation to determine whether the killer is Silver or Steel. So...chief Zamy, to investigate on this case properly, I request a partner to work along with."

Zilver turned to her, "Officer Zierra, since I'm the one to work in this case, so I'm down for that."

"You're right about that, but our suspects are different. And I want to investigate this case strictly and professionally. Since, Steel the Hedgehog is already behind the bars, so it won't make any difference for me. But, if Silver the Hedgehog turns out to be murderer of Dr. Eggman Nega...I don't think, picking his arrest warrant would be a good experience for you, Officer Zilver."

"I think, it should be officer Zonic." Someone else now said that, surprising everyone. "It's clearly a critical case so I guess the two best cops should work on together."

"I don't suppose the attorney general has anything to do with this." Zonic retorted. He hated the black hedgehog from the beginning for number of reasons. Unlike his prime Shadow, Zhadow is cunning and could do anything to get what he wants. He always played as defensive attorney in support of the criminals Zonic filed cases against. He was the actual reason for the hostility between the two zone cops since he referred for Zierra's promotion as elite cop just after she joined, where Zonic had to serve as regular cop for a year or two before he was promoted. But the blue hedgehog was damn sure that was only to take advantage on the redhead hybrid. Because, the attorney's assistant Zally and the prison therapist Zouge the bat, were hired through his reference and later they had to pay the black hedgehog back. So, what Zhadow suggested about putting Zierra and Zonic together in same case, was only to inflame their already fiery relationship even more.

"But I think he does have, and his suggestion is excellent." Zamy irritably replied. "It's time you two act professional and cooperate with each other."

"But shouldn't we take the consent of officer Zierra?" The blue hedgehog found points to avoid, "I don't suppose she would-..."

"I have my consent." Zierra shocked everyone, mostly Zonic and Zhadow, "In fact, I was about to ask for the same."

"You can't be serious...!" Zonic murmured keeping the motionless expression, supressing the anger and frustration. Zhadow crossed his arms trying his best to cover his annoyance at the unexpected outcome.

"Wonderful!" Zamy exclaimed ignoring him, "So you two will-..." She was interrupted as suddenly a loud alarm was heard everywhere. Then Zouge flew in hurriedly.

"Chief! Something terrible happened!" She said panting, "Two outsiders from another zone broke in the jail and set fire. Major Znively is dead!"

"What?! Who're they?!"

"The one who lead, is some kind of human with hedgehog ears like officer Zierra, but she has blonde hair. She has killed Major Znively, seized the warden as hostage and sent me to get officer Zierra alone."

"Is that...Bliss Blackhole?!" Zierra thoughtfully murmured. "Shit...!"

Zlaze heard that before she wrinkled her face, "Bliss...seriously?!"

"Who's the second one?" Zonic asked.

"The other one is a white hedgehog that looks like and has power like officer Zilver." Zouge replied.

"Huh? Could that be Silver or Steel...?!" Zilver exclaimed, "But he wouldn't do this! Is that Steel then?!"

"Do you mean Steel the Hedgehog? But he was not-..." Zouge was cut off by Zierra.

"Let's split up to be sure about that. Steel might have planned for escaping before." The redhead zone cop suggested, "Officer Zonic and officer Zlaze, take all the officers and go to catch Steel because he might destroy the entire prison building. I'll go to rescue warden Zobotnik." She asked the cat zone cop.

"Wait! Why'll you go there alone?! To take that credit alone...?!" Zonic gasped shutting himself as he just said something wrong that he should not have.

Zierra did not react anything. "Looks like Miss Zouge and officer Zilver might need to repeat everything since officer Zonic wasn't paying attention properly." She coldly said, "The warden's life is on line, so I'm off." With that, she quickly left.

"Zierra is right." Zlaze said, "Whoever it is, probably knows her. But someone needs to cover her in case."

"I can-..." Zilver was about to speak up before, "I'll follow her." Zonic also ran out of the room, not giving any chance to the albino zone cop.

"Then you guys and officer Zilver, follow me." Zlaze commanded before the other cops left with her.

Meanwhile at the prison quarter:

The entire complex was on fire. Prisoners were running to survive. The securities were in a mess. So, no one had any scope to check out the warden room, where Zobotnik was all tied up, even his mouth was shut by a piece of cloth. In front him on his chair, a little human girl was sitting, her legs were hanging above the ground because of her small height. She was rolling the chair around and giggling like a cute little child.

Which she is actually not...despite of her small appearance and childish act, she is nowhere a human child. As she had her ears above her head, a tail behind, and massive breasts puffed up under the red-pink tight fitting sleeveless top she is wearing. She is...a human-hedgehog hybrid teen, just like a certain someone.

She has the same long hair with spiky layers allover. But unlike the redhead, her hair is blonde that shines like sunlight.

She has the same azure set of eyes with dark matted lashes, but hers are smokey by silver black eye-shadow.

She has exactly the same flawless face, furless smooth skin and peach pink lips like that someone. But the blonde's once fairness now turned slightly peach-tan pigment hue because of her gypsy lifestyle, which only enriched her sexiness. Her lips were glistening because of the light pink gloss she wore.

But the biggest difference is not physical, it is their characteristics. The redhead that resembles her, is openly rude, hostile to strangers and straightforward, which often covers her sweetness and caring personality. On the contrary, the blonde uses her beauty and charming attitude to hide the narcissistic, sinister, vile and wicked person she actually is, disgracing her own name. Very few ones that saw her true nature were...alive. For example, her sidekick albino hedgehog and now, No Zone prison warden Zobotnik. But the later was not sure about his survival. As he just witnessed his assistant Znively's throat getting slashed by the blonde hedgehog beauty's dagger.

"Wease...wognt weel wee!" The human tried to plead even having his mouth closed. (Please don't kill me)

"Hmm?" The hog girl responded innocently, "You sound like a little baby hehehe."

"Stop that, Bliss!"

The blonde turned and smiled, "It's been a long, isn't it, police twin?"

Zierra gritted her teeth to see the tied-up Zobotnik and the dead body of Znively. "You didn't have to do that to come here because I was always more than eager to arrest you!"

"As expected, you really have a bad humor. But it was his own fault for daring to make a move on me..." Now the blonde started to show her true color. Zierra sensed and attempted to pull the trigger, but could not. As she was hit by a golden spinning whirlpool. Heck, the zone cop once knew the special move too...but because of using laser weapons for long, she forgot to use that. She tried to punch her opponent but got grabbed by neck and pushed on the wall.

"You lied to me, Zone bitch!" The blonde hog girl growled, "I checked out every corner of both Mobius prime and Moebius. There's no sign of any other hedgehog liminal! So tell me nicely where the fuck she is...!"

"If she's not there, then I don't know." Zierra replied, trying to get herself free.

"Seriously, you're making me want to crush your neck right now!"

"Then why don't you do it?!" Now the zone cop smirked with a sudden confidence, knowing that the blonde would not do that...for her own sake.

"Fucking bitch!" With that she threw the redhead by all force to the wall, causing it break. Zierra's helmet broke by the force and her entire body started to bleed by the impact. But she could hear a voice calling her name from afar.

"...Zierra...where're you?!"

"...Zonic..."

The blue hedgehog cop discovered the broken wall in front of the warden's room while searching for his redhead rival and...the girl he loved. When he heard groans, his gun dropped from his hands in utter horror as he noticed a flash of red hair and red-yellow fabric into the pile of wall pieces, before finding a bleeding female body underneath. Deep green eyes got filled with tears after a very long time,

"Zierra...NO!"

She was lying on her stomach. He quickly turned her around before pulling her in his arms. He reached her chest, her pulse was still beating, but very faintly...signaling to stop anytime.

"Wake up, Zierra! Talk to me!" He violently started to shake her, "I said wake the fuck up!" Zonic yelled before finally sobbing when there was no response, "You're the only one I have now in my life. Please, don't leave me alone...!" He pressed his forehead on hers before finally saying, "Because...I love you, Zierra!"

Then he felt something, he moved back to see her stir. He sighed in relief, she was really something tough. Within a minute, she slowly opened her eyes. It was then Zonic realized, he was watching Zierra's face for the first time.

His emerald orbs met her sapphire. And just as the rumor, she was half human half hedgehog, a hog girl. Her pale skin had no fur except the dark eyebrows above her deep blue eyes. She was fully covered by dust and dirt. Yet, Zonic did not expect that his beloved would be this angelic.

"Officer Zonic..." She finally managed to speak before raising a hand to wipe the blue hedgehog's tears and to caress affectionately. "You shouldn't have followed me here... You'll get hurt because of me."

"That's not your choice, Zierra! I'm okay to get hurt if it's for you!" Zonic frowned pressing her hand on his cheek firmly, "Because...I'm tired of fighting with you!"

"Fighting with me or...? Fighting your feelings for me?"

That caught him off guard. Did she always know? Zonic realized suddenly. Is that why she always used to put fights with him purposely? To keep away from him?

"Awww...that's sooo touchy." Zonic turned his head around to see something which he was not ready for. A blonde version of Zierra but a bit softer looking. "You shouldn't drop the offer, Zierra. He can be a very good pet for you."

"Shut up...don't you refer him like that!" The redhead groaned.

"Oh please...don't tell me you're gonna have a relationship with this furry. Did you forget already that liminal creatures like us are only suitable for either our own kind or humans? Or, are you into bestiality?"

Zierra did not reply, which tensed Zonic. The blonde then said, "Anyway, back to the business. If you don't tell me where our alpha is...then I'll change my trick!" With that, she suddenly teleported in front of the two cops before grabbing Zonic. The blue hedgehog started to fight but he was no match for her. It seemed like the blonde possessed some super strength. At one point, Zonic was unable to fight back and he had a golden spinning sharp bladed fan in front of him, ready to rip him off. Zierra was in horror to see that,

"No...! Don't do that please!"

"Then fucking tell me!"

"But why're you after her? You know that can risk your own life!"

"As if you're concerned for me...!" Now the blonde went angry. "You know what, I should just slaughter him now!" She almost attempted to move towards the blue furred zone cop but stopped when her wrist communicator rang.

"What's it, fluffy boy?"

"Bliss...we got a problem. Scourge isn't here. But found his two roomies who were his crime partners."

The blonde gritted her teeth. "What the fuck do you mean by he's not there?! We looked out for him while searching my alpha, didn't we?! If Scourge is not either at Moebius or Mobius, then where the hell is he?!""

"It seems that Scourge was released for rehabilitation few days ago...to the planet earth."

"The earth...?!" The blonde's mind triggered, that was one planet she had not checked yet, that was the planet where...she was born.

"But, one of his two friends is Steel, you remember him, don't you? I got the other hedgehog, who I think we could use. So, forget about that idiot green hedgy."

"And who it might be?"

"He looks like Shad-...ugh, the cops are in this floor! Can you please come up?! I can't hide this guy alone for long."

"Hang on there."

The call was hung up before the blonde girl slightly smiled, "I guess, I just found a clue! See you later, furry-loving bitch!" The blonde disappeared to somewhere else. Zierra started to get up but Zonic quickly held her. Once again their eyes met, both were feeling awkward now,

"Are you okay?" She asked to get over the awkwardness. "Did she hurt you much?"

"That's my line..." A flat reply came from him.

"Ung...ugngh..." Zobotnik finally demanded their attention. The blue hedgehog untied him.

"Officer Zonic...we need to stop Bliss from going to the earth." Zierra worriedly said.

"I'll contact with Zlaze to get her. Right now, you need to get well soon." With that, he picked her up in bridal style. Then they left for the zone medical unit with Zobotnik. While walking, the warden asked,

"That girl and you look same, officer Zierra. Who's she?"

"It's...myself."

Both Zonic and Zobotnik were shocked. "You mean...!"

"Yes, just like yours, I have also counterparts in other dimensions. She is one of them. My case is different than yours though."

"Don't tell me that girl is the prime here..." Zonic irritably said.

"Bliss Blackhole is the evil counterpart, and the girl she is after...is our prime who has been living on the earth."

* * *

 **Sierra Star's No Zone counterpart**

Name: Zierra Ztar

Race: Hog girl/ Liminal Hedgehog/ Human-hedgehog hybrid

Age: 15

Appearance: Fair skin same as Sierra Prime, with sharper looks, curvier physique, carmine (darker crimson red) hair, nude pink lips and sapphire blue eyes. (Sierra's description: Chapter 2 & 3)

Position: Elite Zone Cop

Personality: Tsundere, Stubborn

Alignment: Good

Love Interest: Zonic the Zone Cop

 **No Zone Characters:**

Zonic the Zone Cop (No Zone's Sonic)

Age: 17

Race: Hedgehog

Appearance: Fawn muzzle, chest and hands. Taller and slimmer built, darker cobalt blue fur and edgier emerald green eyes comparing to Sonic Prime.

Position: Star Zone Cop

Personality: Reserved, Quiet

Alignment: Good

Love Interest: Zierra Ztar

 **Others: (Except for a few one, mostly based on the fan comic 'No Zone Archives' by Chauvels)**

Zilver the Zone Cop (Silver), Zhadow the Attorney General (Shadow), Zamy the Zone Chief (Amy), Eggman Zobotnik the Warden (Robotnik), Zouge the Prison Therapist (Rouge), Zlaze the Elite Cop (Blaze), Zails the Rookie Cop (Tails), Znuckles the Rookie Cop (Knuckles), Znively the Assistant Warden (Snively), Zally Zacorn the Assistant Attorney (Sally Acorn), Zream the junior Attorney (Cream), Zespio the Zone Cop and Zonic's subordinate (Espio), Zector the Zone Cop and Zonic's subordinate (Vector), Sir Zharles/Zhuck the Judge (Charles/Chuck)

* * *

 ******* Steel the Hedgehog is a fan character who is portrayed as anti-Silver or Silver's counterpart in Moebius. He is just a minor here though.

 **N/B:** If you remember about the 3rd chapter, Sierra's mother Lilith mentioned that a zone cop contacted with them to release Scourge. Now I guess you know that zone cop is Zierra.


	7. Chapter 7: No Zone Aftermath

**A/N:** Happy Holidays to all my readers! A very large chapter is presented for you, because the story of No Zone will end here and the primes will be back again from next. But, some No Zone characters may appear later as cameos.

 **Warning** : This chapter contains a lengthy and fluffy lemon scene. Hope it is not too weird since I am not that good in writing fluffs or smuts.

* * *

 **No Zone Aftermath**

(Continued from previous chapter)

 **At No Zone prison quarter:**

The six zone cops Zlaze, Znuckles, Zails, Zilver, Zespio and Zector reached at the top floor to find any invader. But they saw nothing other than flames. The cells were burning. There were a few dead prisoners who could not manage to get out in time. Then, the feline cop's watch signaled.

"Officer Zonic...what's it? Are the warden and Zierra okay?"

"Zobotnik is okay, but Zierra is hurt so I'm taking her to the medical unit. I called you to warn that the hedgehog girl will be coming for Steel. Find and immobilize him before she gets there, and then seize her."

"Alright."

While Zlaze was on call, Zespio noticed something. "Everyone...take a look here." The cops stopped in front of an empty cell which had no sign of destruction.

"Cell no. 6690." Zilver remembered, "Zierra mentioned about Steel being in this cell, right?"

"Yes, he was here with Sanctum, a black hedgehog in Officer Zierra's custody. Scourge, Sanctum and Steel used to be known together as 'Triple Threats' and defeated Alicia Acorn's suppression squad. Zonic arrested Steel at first, and thanks to his stupidity, Scourge and Sanctum got caught too. After interrogating Sanctum, Zierra claimed him to be an unknown hedgehog, who previously was here in a different form before he escaped with team Destructix. That hedgehog did not remember his past nor his name. He had weird red green eyes...and no mouth. After getting caught, he admitted that he had allied with Scourge, named himself as Sanctum and changed his appearances." The chameleon explained in detail.

"Sanctum and Steel might be involved with that girl since Scourge was not there." Zlaze assumed, "They must've planned for escape secretly."

The purple feline cop was interrupted by a loud sound of explosion. The force went ahead and turned to another hallway, only to reach a dead end as the passages along with the walls were just blown out. Then,

"Help...me!"

Zails was the one who spotted whoever it was at a corner. "Hey, look over there!" Reaching there, they saw a white hedgehog in orange jail uniform, groaning in pain, trying to get up. He was identical as Silver the Hedgehog with same silver and white furs, golden eyes and distinctive quills, but his five quill spines were downturned in bangs style unlike Silver and his boots contained black, green and yellow colors.

"Steel the Hedgehog..." Zilver irritably said, "Finally we meet again. I knew you were an asshole, yet didn't expect you would pull this stunt to get away from prison!"

"Wha-what're you talking about...?!" Steel managed to reply.

"We don't have time for arguing, officer Zilver." Zlaze said. "Zails and Znuckles, take Steel to the medical unit. We'll be waiting for the girl as per Zonic said."

After the fox and the echidna left with the injured white hedgehog, the rest four cops waited. But surprisingly, there was no sign of anyone. About half an hour later of waiting, Zilver sighed,

"Looked like Steel's partner left without him. We better return and fix these damages."

"But wait..." Zector looked around, "Where's Sanctum?"

"He might get away with the prisoners. But we'll be able to know everything only from Steel. So, let him get well first." Zlaze said.

The others agreed and left for the zone headquarter. Just as the blazing prison quarters were finally vacant, the wanted blonde hedgehog girl reappeared. But she was not alone though. In front of her, there was an unconscious black hedgehog floating on the air by...telekinesis of an albino hedgehog. Bliss smiled at him,

"You're a quick learner, fluffy boy. I must compliment for your intelligence." She then stood closer to the telekinetic hedgehog, before burying her face into a tuft of fluffy chest fur. "No... I must reward you for being a good pet."

* * *

 **A week Later:**

Zonic was sulking in his office chamber. The event few days ago created a lot work for him and all the other cops. Besides, it was the day for a very important trial, which was supposed to hold against the busted albino hedgehog Steel. But, that was not stressing the star zone cop. It was one certain elite zone cop...again. He had his works, meals and rest skipped because of staying with her at a stretch at the medical unit. He passed all the time there until she got fully recovered. And what she did in return...

"Officer Zonic..." Zierra crossed her arms annoyedly when she was released from the zone medical unit. "I understand why you would hold your grudge against me, but you didn't need to embarrass me like that."

"What're you talking about?" Of course the blue hedgehog was surprised.

"Everyone is talking about you neglecting duties because of taking care of me. Thus, I've become a part of this gossip only because of you."

Zonic got annoyed too, thinking that the liminal was back into her rude image. Yet he masked his anger by keeping calm. "You can't blame me like that, Zierra. Someone needed to stay at your side, because you were severely injured."

"That's no excuse! Our medical unit doesn't lack nurses, okay? Besides, it's your fault that we couldn't catch Bliss Blackhole!"

"Care to explain how exactly it is my fault?!"

"After taking me to the clinic, you should've joined Officer Zlaze and others. As the best cop of No Zone, don't you think it as a shame for not assisting your coworkers when they needed you?!" Zonic could not believe his ears...how she could say something like this now. He noticed that Zierra was behaving cold towards him while she was still at the medical bay. Back to his office, Zonic was about to convince his heart that no matter what, the redhead female would never be nice with him. His thoughts broke by a knock on his door,

"Zonic...May I come?" It was his chameleon subordinate. The hedgehog asked him to get in after straightening himself into his usual reserved self.

"You still here? The trial is about to start. Let's go before Chief Zamy notices and considers using her 'Justice' hammer." Zespio flatly said about their chief's temperament.

"Alright...and Zespio," Zonic got up before asking in a low tone, "Is Zierra there?"

"No, she's not. She has taken a half day off to rest. She'll soon leave for the staff quarter after some pending paperwork."

"The Zone staff quarter? She lives there?"

"Yeah...you see, she ain't got any family. So..."

Zonic bit his lip. Apparently, he was all by himself too. But, at least there was a time, when his parents existed before they were deceased by a road accident. He knew that Zierra came from an orphanage and the only information about her was, that she was a hedgehog-human hybrid or liminal being and her origin was from the earth. She was always a loner.

"Zonic...?"

"Oh sorry." He was startled. "Let's go."

"No... it's about you and her." The purple chameleon had observed the whole situation that happened. "Zector was right. You love her, don't you?"

"It's not a good time to talk on this, Zesp. And even if I do, it doesn't matter." Void of emotion in his voice.

"It matters...Zonic. The one Zierra truly hates, is Zhadow, but she acts nice even with him. As for rest of us, trust me, she's one of the nicest persons I've ever seen. It's just...she doesn't like attention and keeps herself isolated. But...you're the only one to who, she acts mean. Ever gave a thought why?"

Now that triggered Zonic's brain.

 _"Officer Zonic...you shouldn't have followed me here. You'll get hurt because of me."_

 _"Tired of fighting with me...or...? Fighting your feelings for me?"_

 _"Don't you dare to refer him as any pet!"_

That was a completely different Zierra Ztar that Zonic knew. But what was that for? Then the blue hedgehog remembered something that her blonde counterpart mentioned.

 _"Don't tell me you're gonna have a relationship with this furry. Did you forget already that liminal creatures like us are only suitable for either humans or our own kinds? Or, are you into bestiality?"_

So, that was the reason. Zonic clenched his fists inwardly, before coming up with a decision to do something. He was not going to care what might happen afterwards if he did that. It's now...or never.

"Zespio..." He looked up, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Uh...you're welcome." His friend was confused, "But...what're you up for?"

"You'll be the first to know that. Right now, let's go to the courtroom or we'll have 'Justice' on our heads."

* * *

Zierra Ztar staggered toward her apartment at the Zone staff quarter. She was feeling lightheaded after drinking the cold drink that she found on her office desk. She thought the dizziness might be caused because of working just after getting recovered without any rest, so she did not blame the drink. Some of her neighbor colleagues offered help but she tried to keep steady and politely denied. But when she reached her apartment door to unlock, she could not stand anymore. She was about to fall before getting caught by someone...whose touch and scent seemed to be very familiar.

When Zierra woke up, she found herself on a bed in an unknown room. The bedroom was larger than her own, and did not seem to be a part of the staff residence she lived, as it was much elegant. She still had her full uniform on.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

She sat up, and her blue eyes widened...as they found a familiar figure sitting on a couch, engrossing in a book.

"Officer Zonic! What the...! Where am I?!"

Green pair of eyes looked up before putting away the book, "Have the coffee on the bed table. You'll feel energetic again."

Zierra stared suspiciously, but Zonic was not fazed, "Don't worry. It's not poisoned. I could have killed you long ago if I wanted to."

The girl looked down in guilt, she knew that she had hurt him a lot. She tentatively picked the coffee cup before consuming. She was actually feeling much better having the delicious choco latte. As soon as she finished it, she mumbled a gratitude.

"You don't need to say thanks. I'm the one who left that drink on your desk." Zonic monotonously admitted.

That triggered Zierra's mind. So, it was the cold drink after all, and that was left by...Zonic?! She wanted to yell, but controlled herself quickly. Realizing...he was supposed to be angry with her after what she said to him. So, a slight fear came in her mind. And his serious face made her heart beat even more rapidly.

"I'm sorry for this approach. But there was no other way." Zonic softly said, looking away. "All I want is to talk to clear things between us."

Zierra tried to keep a stern face, "I think I know what's it about. Look officer, I know I don't have the nicest attitude here that's why I always keep away from everyone. It's not personal-..."

"It actually is." The blue hedgehog turned back to her, "It's about me. I remember every single bit of whatever happened last week."

The redhead girl turned away in horror, "Wha-what're you talking about? What does it have to do with that?"

"...Don't test my patience, Zierra." Even though his voice and expression were composed, it was a warning that she did not see coming.

"In that case, I think you should be present at the courtroom right now instead of wasting your time on me, Officer Zonic." She finally got up and attempted to leave.

Zonic sighed, Zierra was too stubborn, so he needed to approach the hard way. He clicked the unhooking button of his own helmet before taking it off. Then he quickly chased the hog girl before she could leave. Next thing Zierra knew, she was pinned against the closed door trapped between Zonic's arms.

"You told about fighting my feelings, right?" The blue hedgehog growled lowly, "I think you're the one who's been fighting her own feelings...! Just because, I'm an animal...?"

"No way!" Zierra instantly frowned, "I never thought you like that! Both you and I share hedgehog species, it's just our kind and appearances are different, that's all! That night Bliss messed up my mind, it's herself who treats the Mobians as beasts. If I had thought same as her, I would never have worked in No Zone! Despite of our hostilities, I've known you for a long time, and you know me too. So don't even think, I'm that gullible to change my feelings for you overnight!"

She looked up before gasping...not only to realize what she just said, but also facing Zonic this close. There was another time she saw her 'so-called' rival without his helmet, but not this closer. At the beginning of her days as a zone cop, Zierra saw the prime Sonic bringing Scourge to No Zone, and she was not impressed by his carefree attitude at all. So, she had a negative idea about his No Zone counterpart from the starting. But as the time passed, slowly the redhead girl developed respect for the blue star zone cop because of his reserved and sincere personality, which totally contrasted his cheeky Mobian prime. Besides, she always found Zonic much more attractive than Sonic with his taller and slimmer built. His rich body fur was of a darker shade of cobalt blue color, his quills were somewhat longish which actually looked good with or without his helmet. His emerald eyes were tad darker green and pointier comparing to his prime, which were mostly half-lidded because of his solemn expression, giving him the edgy look. While Zierra was mesmerized by his closer view without his helmet, Zonic then did something, which actually blew her mind even more.

"So...you do have feelings for me after all."

His lips formed a narrow smile, which she loved most about him. She often used to steal glances of him at work, only hoping to see the trademark gentle smile on his serious-looking fawn muzzle. Her dark visor always covered her bashful admiration on him. So now, when Zonic was giving that lovely smile right on her face, Zierra expected her helmet would cover her blush from him like always. Oh how pitiful she was...

The liminal hedgehog girl was so into the anthrope hedgehog's smile, that she did not feel a hand reaching her helmet, neither she heard the sound of click. Until, she felt his voice whispering in her ears,

"My my... Never thought that Zierra Ztar the elite zone cop would look so cute while blushing..."

That's when the redhead girl realized that her helmet had been taken off. She tried to take it back in embarrassment, but failed. As the taller blue hedgehog held it out of her grasp.

"What's wrong?"

"Because..." She hesitated, "It's kinda strange, that my face and body are like human but...I'm very short and have ears and tail like hedgehog. I must be something weird to look at..." Of course, it was definitely not for being flattered, since she was way too flustered after losing her helmet. In No Zone, there were both humans and Mobians, but Zierra Ztar was the only one who was something between a human and an animal. Zonic understood one of her reasons for staying away from others, as well as from himself. He also noticed how innocent she was under her rude image.

"If you're weird...then there would be no such a word as beautiful..." He simply stated. She was about to protest but he added on, "This isn't to flirt or to sympathize you, I would never dare that. But the truth is...I was always jealous. I am the only Star ranked cop, yet I can't handle many things alone, where you took care of every single case of yours all by yourself. I always thought, I was the strongest here, since I overcame my past and established myself as the best zone cop. But after knowing about your background, I mostly used to feel shameful whenever I looked at you. I despised to see you but I didn't know why I always used to think about you. Now I know...the jealousy I had for you was actually my admiration. And...the feeling that I thought as hatred was...love."

The ice that was blocking the redhead hog girl's heart, now started to melt and flow as tears from her eyes. She knew the other cop was never a bad person, but she did not expect him to admit his own faults and true feelings. She was too stunned that she forgot about her pride to hide her tears.

"Yes...Zierra. I love you...I always have." Zonic cupped her face and wiped her tears, before lifting her face to meet her eyes, "And I know...you feel the same way. All your mean attitude was to hide your feelings and to keep me away from you."

The girl sobbed a sigh, "And this is exactly why...I can't have you involved with me!" She got his hands off from her cheeks, but held them in her own hands.

"But why not?!"

"Even though, I have always been alone, doesn't mean my life is free from problems." Zierra remorsefully said, "That night, I told you that my story was different than all of you in case of counterparts. That's why, I didn't want Bliss to chase our prime Sierra Star, apparently her role is the princess of our liminal race on the earth. Three of our lives are actually standing on a single line. If our prime's life gets risked, same will happen to all her counterparts in all dimensions. Scourge is another Sonic and I knew Bliss would be trying to get him on her side because of his same abilities as Sonic. So, before Bliss could reach here, I had Scourge to join with Sonic Prime and his friends to protect Sierra."

Zonic was shocked, as he now realized why Zierra appealed for releasing Scourge. "This is why... I wanted to be left alone."

He finally let out his annoyance, "You think no one cares about you?! You think I can't protect you? Don't you trust me?!"

"Would have I told you this all if I didn't trust you?" She replied. "It's just...I want you to be happy. I don't think you can get a peaceful life with me. Whatever happens to Sierra Prime or Bliss, or in any other Sierra in other dimensions, same will happen to me. Besides..." She finally caressed his muzzle bringing her face closer, "You're the best zone cop ever. Everyone needs you at their distress, you need your friends because you've been through a lot too... Please, don't complicate your life for me. Bliss would've killed you that night if her phone didn't ring up, I won't be able to live if something happens to you because of me again... Knowing that you love me is the best thing of my life. I don't need anything else."

Emerald eyes of the blue hedgehog filled with tears once again. But still he kept his face hard. His one hand grabbed the red ponytail from behind, bring the girl's face even closer,

"Zierra Ztar, I don't know if my life will be in danger because of you." Zonic's voice was totally emotionless, but strong, "But if I don't get to be with you...sure as hell that I won't live."

Zierra shivered from the hedgehog cop's strong determination, and from his breath on her lips. Zonic also felt her quickened breath, before he noticed her trembling lips. He was thankful that their helmet visors don't cover their mouths, because Zierra's human-like pink lips were always appealing since she was never out of her helmet at office. Now, after knowing about her feelings and being this close to her, he was not going to let her go.

"Zonic... You-...Mph-mmnh!"

Finally Zonic captured Zierra's pink lips by his fawn, sealing as his own. The redhead was unmoved in shock at first, before her hands left his muzzle to move on his shoulder. Her arms finally united as their lips moved deepening the kiss. Zierra moaned in kiss as Zonic grabbed her ponytail firmer to pull her even closer, but that only caused unfolding her ribbon which was keeping her hair into one place.

The blue hedgehog pulled back, but did not regret for it. The sight of the hog girl's needy face and her long spiky-layered carmine red hair flowing, was enough to boil up his pheromones. But then Zonic was surprised, as Zierra pulled him back to her to kiss. Of course, he did not complain, as he realized that she was finally letting out her supressed passion. So, he sensually licked her lips. She was tensed up by that and her mouth opened somehow. Zierra's moans went louder as Zonic did not waste any second to conquer her mouth. Her body was shuddering in spasm and her slender fingers grasped his quills as his rough hedgehog tongue touched and massaged her own human tongue inside her mouth. The blue male's hands were not stopped either as they traveled down to her lower back. Despite in kissing, Zonic started to acknowledge Zierra's feminine physical traits. The soft feeling of her chest on his, and the plump flesh below her lower back confirmed the existence of her well-endowed body curves. The hog girl gasped as she felt her rear-cheeks grabbed, followed by her red sensitive tail. Finally, they separated for breathing, but a string of saliva still connected them. The blue hedgehog slightly smirked to see the mess in front him, her cream cheeks were rosy and tongue stuck out of her mouth by the hot kiss. He was already hard for the next round, but he did not want to force on her. Then Zonic felt the heat on Zierra's skin, her body temperature was rising. Her body and skin was emitting a delicate scent that was easily caught by his black nose, arousing the perverted beast hidden in the reserved zone cop. Which was a sign...

$~Lemon scene ahead~$

"Let's get comfortable on the bed." He purred before picking her up in bridal style. After laying her down, when he was about kiss her again, she stopped him.

"Are we...going to do that?" She looked away blushing.

"I want to. But I won't, if you're uncomfortable." He sat up keeping a gap.

"No...It's not like that I don't want." Her hand found his. "It's just... I'm nervous."

"I'll be gentle." He leaned on her, "I won't hurt you...much."

Having her crush and now lover talk like that, simply aroused Zierra. But Zonic was careful enough not to freak her out. He decided to strip himself first. When he was done, his girl started to enjoy for real. She knew he was undeniably hot, but what she saw under his clothes was unexpected to her. His tall and slim hedgehog body was well-toned with lean muscles gained from the training. She blushed like mad when her eyes fell on his groin. Despite of being a hedgehog, he was pretty long and thick like a human. Zierra was tensed up for a moment to think how much pain she was supposed to get.

"Are you worried?" Zonic softly asked.

"Not much. I'm a cop so I'm capable to handle anything." Some confidence returned into the girl. "Besides..." she pulled his hand so that he was laying on top in her, "I hurt you a lot. So, now I want to make you happy. I trust you, so you deserve this."

Zonic did not have time to get flattered, as he was kissed again. This time, Zierra took control by shoving her tongue in his mouth. The male hedgehog enjoyed but he was not the one to be submissive. So, he shoved the invading tongue back to its place by using his own tongue. While kissing, Zonic's hand quickly found the buttons of Zierra's uniform. When the first layer of her upper body was gone, the blue-furred male took a look. She was wearing a black camisole and the lace of her undergarments was picking out underneath. Her breasts seemed much larger and perkier than he thought. Being unsatisfied, he pulled off the second layers of clothing. She was now in her dark purple brassier and black knickers. Her mismatching and plain undergarments were also proofs of her innocence and inexperience on sex. But still it was a delightful sight for Zonic. Zierra's smooth pale body had no fur but a few red wound marks and scratches which was earned from the incident at the prison and other field works.

"From now, you won't go on any chase without me." Zonic's usual stern voice was back suddenly. "I won't let you get hurt anymore."

"You can't say that, zone cop. That's unprofessional." Zierra also said coldly as she assumed the reason of his sudden annoyance, "If this marks turn you off-..."

 _Did she just say about...her turning him off?!_

Zonic growled before shutting her off by kissing.

"Your body will carry marks...only given by me."

"Eh-..? Ahh...Zonic...agh!"

Before Zierra could even gasp, she moaned loudly as she felt his lips, tongue and teeth gnawing her sensitive neck. The blue hedgehog was giving hickeys allover on her neck...marking her with his lovebites just as he stated. While savoring the taste of Zierra's sweet skin, Zonic's hands found her large soft breasts before he massaged them, making the redhead hog girl hitch her breath. He lowered himself down to take a good view of her sexy cleavage. But suddenly the she brought her arms to cover her chest from him in embarrassment.

"You...can do me without taking this off."

He let out a light chuckle, "You're sexy, but also cute. And that's why... I won't agree with this." With that, Zonic shoved her hands away, before roughly pulling up her bra, revealing the large globes that he was lusting to see. The blue hedgehog found himself leaking from down just by the sight of her pink nipples of her plump melons.

"You're so beautiful, Zierra..." Zonic purred lustfully, "I can't hold back anymore...!"

And he did not.

"Aahh hahh! Don't...hah...do like that, Zonic...Ahh!"

The blue anthrope started his assault by taking her left nipple. Instantly, he felt it harden in his mouth. Which only made him twirl his tongue even more. He did the same on her other nipple, but started to play the abused nipple with his fingers. Her pleading to stop just provoked him to become more aggressive. He also felt wetness on his lower belly. To drive the redhead girl even more insane, his free hand slipped inside her underwear.

"Oh my... Aghh! What're you doing?!" She screamed in pleasure as she felt her sacred organ being rubbed and massaged. She had already been leaking from the intrusion on her super sensitive nipples. Now being touched there directly was too much to handle for her as she never even played with herself. Taking the favor, the dominant hedgehog swiftly took off her damp panties before slipping two fingers inside her, earning a loud yell. Still torturing her breasts, Zonic looked up to see if she was okay, instead he was welcomed by the sight of a stubborn cop girl's drooling aroused face. Zierra was trying hard to keep herself steady but failed to hide her lewd response. Soon she mewled,

"I feel...ahh! Something...inside...hahh agh!"

Zonic left her nipple to whisper, "Let it out..."

And with a loud moan, while cringing, wriggling and almost tearing the bedsheet, Zierra experienced her first climax ever. While she was catching her breath, Zonic reached his bedside table drawer to get lube. He was close himself just by watching her smooth curvy body and having orgasm. So, he did not want to lose any time. Zierra opened her eyes when she felt her legs being grabbed and spread. She squeaked as she felt his thick tip touching her flower.

"I love you..." Zonic whispered before pushing, "I always will."

She wanted to say the same but could not. As she groaned in a sudden intense pain. Her body arched back when he slowly inserted himself fully. Zonic then stopped, giving her time to adjust. But he was on verge because of tightness of her virgin pussy. Zierra noticed his struggle when her pain subsided. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Taking it as a cue to move, the blue furred hedgehog finally started to thrust inside the redhead half-hedgehog girl. Zierra started to moan in pleasure.

"Ahh...aaghh...Zonic...hanhhh... It feels so good!"

That only encouraged Zonic to thrust harder. He was also grunting and panting, enjoyed by his lover moaning his name and her warmth around his member.

"Zo-zonic...agh...I think, I'll do it again...!"

"I'm close too!" The anthrope male leaned down to French kiss her once again. Then finally the girl cried out while having her second but more intense orgasm than the first one.

"I'm...Ahhh...ahhh... It's happening...! Ahh...hahh I love you, Zonic! I love you..."

She kept chanting the three words until her completion, much to her hedgehog lover's pleasure, who also reciprocated.

"Ngh...hah...I love you too, Zierra!" He grunted as he shot his animal seed deep inside her, "I'm cumming!"

Zonic panted and dropped beside Zierra, who was too tired to move or talk. The blue hedgehog cop briefly thought about the events that happened. Until today, the girl he loved, always was mean to him. Then an hour ago, he brought her home, confessed to her and fucked her. Not that he complained but his real purpose was something else. Zonic reached his discarded uniform to pull something out. Zierra was confused when he grabbed her hand.

"I know it might be sudden, but this was my plan. I can't stay away from you anymore. So..." He inserted the gold ring on Zierra's finger. "Will you marry me, Zierra Ztar?"

The redhead was flabbergasted but also happy. She hugged him before kissing, "What makes you think I won't?"

"Then we're getting married next week."

Zierra thought he was kidding, but his face said how serious he was. "Are you still worried about me? Look zone cop, I think you're overreacting."

"I'm not. If you think it's too early for you, then we can wait. But, you're engaged with me now, so you're only mine."

"Someone is being over-possessive..." Zierra muttered, "Or...jealous?" Zonic gulped looking away. "Seriously, officer? Zonic the zone cop gets jealous, too?"

"If it's about you... Then I do." He stated honestly.

"You're the only one who I love, so don't be." She assured.

"I know that, but still I won't let anyone to hurt you or to chase you. Because..." Zonic pulled her into his chest, "You belong to me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

The courtroom was fulfilled. Attorney Zally Zacorn was about to present her statement in defense of Steel the Hedgehog. Her opponent was Zream the attorney rabbit. The judge was Sir Zharles the Hedgehog or Zhuck the Judge. Steel was brought inside an automated high-tech box which resisted his telekinetic ability. Chief Zamy was observing everything with a pissed look on her face because of the absence of the best two zone cops. First, Zierra Ztar taking the day off, then no sight of Zonic the zone cop.

The trial started soon. Zream first took Steel's statement, who claimed that both he and Sanctum had been gone senseless by some gas sprayed towards them. But Zream claimed it as a lie by describing about Steel's previous crimes, which she showed by Zilver, Zector and Zespio's statement. She also pointed out about Steel's cell room being unharmed by the fire. On the other hand, Zally at first took Zobotnik's statement, who mostly described about the blonde hedgehog-human girl killing his assistant Znively. And then Zlaze was called to state how she and her team found Steel. Most of the statements were going against Steel. Then Zally brought her final witness Zouge on the witness box.

"Miss Zouge, you saw both the invaders, right?"

"Yes. One little blonde human like hedgehog girl and a white Mobian hedgehog."

"See carefully." Zally pointed to Steel. "If he's the Mobian hedgehog that you saw."

Zouge took a good look on Steel, who was tensed in fear.

"Isn't that Steel the Hedgehog? Why would he be the invader? The albino hedgehog that attacked us, asked me about Scourge's cell no. where Sanctum and Steel were."

"See...our therapist recognized me!" Steel exclaimed, "I told you that it wasn't me!"

Now there was a buzz allover the court. Zhuck ordered everyone to keep quiet. Zally continued,

"Then...could you please give a description of him?"

"Okay..." Zouge took a long breath, "He was more like Officer Zilver or his Mobius prime Silver the hedgehog, because, his hair style was vertical like them, not bangs like Steel. His muzzle was fawn, body fur was silverish white so at first I thought he was Silver, but then I noticed his chest fur was yellowish gold, not white. And his eyes were not golden either, they were...aquamarine blue."

"Is there anything else that you noticed on him? Like attire or others?"

"Yes. His telekinesis had golden glow. Unlike Steel or any Silver, he was capable to create fire, thus he burnt the prison cells. His gloves were grey and fingerless, and had black-red cuffs with yellow rectangular patterns above them. His boots contained matching color and designs like his wrist cuffs and had red gems on the grey cuffs. But...the main difference was about his aura." The bat paused to think, "No offense, both officer Zilver and Steel seemed pretty naive, probably because their prime Silver has similar persona... But the albino hedgehog that I just referred... was someone else. He seemed cold and cruel. From my observation... I don't think he's any counterpart of Silver the Hedgehog."

Now there was pin-drop silence. But Zilver was utterly shocked. He never knew anyone like that from his time. But he put it away for now and paid attention to the trial, since the defense attorney Zally spoke,

"Your Honor, the only person who had seen both the invaders when they attacked the prison quarter, is Miss Zouge, and she made it clear that the convicted Steel the Hedgehog was not the one who set the prison on fire, nor he helped in Major Znively's murder. Besides, from Officer Zlaze's statement, we've known that the other culprit Bliss Blackhole did not return. Which means, the white hedgehog who is the actual criminal, is not Steel, but someone else, who made a very cunning move by framing Steel as culprit by using his similar resemblance and telekinetic ability. So, I request to release Steel the Hedgehog who's the victim of blame-shifting for the charge that had been taken against him."

The decision of Zhuck was no surprise. Zally was a clear winner, and Steel was free from the case of destruction in prison quarter and the murder of the assistant warden Znively. But he is not released yet because of the investigation for Dr. Eggman Nega's murder. And if Steel gets proved innocent once again...then the one, who will be accused for the murder is...none other than his Mobius prime Silver the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize that I am not good in court, case or legal aid terms. Hope you did not have trouble to read the long chapter. As for the lemons, there will be different types of smuts in the story depending on the characters. This lemon included Sierra's No Zone form Zierra, who is portrayed as innocent and submissive. Since Sierra's character is not like that, so her smut scenes will be totally different, same will go for her evil version.

If you want to see more scenes between Zonic the zone cop and Zierra Ztar, let me know through the reviews. I have plans to add lemon scenes of Sierra's SATBK version Guinevere with Lancelot and Galahad, but that will depend on the storyline and the reviews

 **P.S:** Sanctum the Hedgehog is also a fan character and portrayed as anti-Shadow. But in this story, he is not characterized as Sanctum if you noticed Zespio's explanation at the beginning.  
*** **'Justice'** is the hammer of Zamy, instead of Amy's Piko-piko hammer as per the fan comic 'No Zone Archives'.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Into A Black Hole

**A/N: Welcome back, readers! Hope you all had a great vacation. Here goes the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Falling Into A Black Hole**

Sierra's P.O.V:

It is about a week since I started to live with them. Only except for Scourge's constant flirting, others mostly used to do their own business. Well, at least I thought so... I was yet to trust them completely. But, slowly I began to know about them more...Shadow was the least talkative so I heard about their backgrounds mostly from the other three. Sonic is indeed the speediest creature in their home planet, Scourge is slightly slower than him but he is better in fighting skills. The cyan glow that kept me floating during the fight with Rebel Riders was emitted by Silver whose ability is psychokinesis. Shadow's specialty is teleportation. But all of them use a recurring energy named 'Chaos Power', which is actually related to chaos emeralds. According to Shadow, they won't be able to use the emeralds around me, but they still might be capable to control chaos.

I also got to know about their origin. Sonic and Scourge's family backgrounds are similar since they are each other's opposite counterparts, and for that reason, where Sonic was grown up with loving care, Scourge had always been neglected by his parents which lead him to become an evil, in fact he used to be known as 'Evil Sonic', before he turned out like this. Knowing that, made me want to sympathize the green hedgehog but I never did that. Like Rouge, Shadow is also an agent of G.U.N. By appearance, he looks like a 17-18 years old hedgehog but he was actually created in a space lab 50 years ago by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik, using the essence of a demon 'Black Doom', and was raised by him. He also used to watch over his creator's granddaughter Maria, who was killed by G.U.N army. Later Maria was resurrected as hedgehog and currently has been living at Mobius. Silver came from future time during Soleanna disaster with a cat friend named Blaze. He was one of the few survivors of his own time where Mobius is in a mess of destruction which was started by a disintegrated part of sun demon Solaris, a familiar of my father. Then another part of Solaris provoked Silver and Blaze against Sonic, framing him as the culprit. So, they decided to travel past to kill the blue hedgehog, before their were aware of their wrong assumptions. Then the hedgehog trio Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeated Solaris together and reset the timeline. Even after that was over, Silver and Blaze did not return because they trusted Sonic, Shadow and their other friends and preferred to stay with them. I don't know why, I did not believe the albino hedgehog's excuse for not returning to his own time, despite of him being harmless.

My mother came to visit us for one last time before returning to our castle. I tried hard to control my tears because that would upset her. I hugged her for a long time, not wanting to let her go. I excused myself to my room to let my tears out. Then I overheard my mom's conversation with the four hedgehogs before she left,

"I still feel ashamed for bringing this on you boys. But, I think this is no more only our problems. Because, I really want the liminals, the humans and the Mobians living peacefully and cooperating each other, and to protect everyone from Rebel Riders."

"You don't need to worry about that, Queen Lilith." I heard Sonic's voice. "Our job is also to protect everyone from any kind of threats. Besides, the princess is strong herself. We can work together to defeat Rebel Riders or any other threats."

"As for my daughter, she is just hostile with strangers you see. And yes, she's also depressed that despite of her abilities and good will, she is portrayed as negative to everyone. But believe me, Sierra never means to hurt anyone, she is well-aware that she is a princess and there're some things she must restrain, unlike everyone else. So, I hope you'll get along when she trusts you once."

"That won't be a problem, I guess." I heard the cocky but confident tone of Scourge. "She'll eventually learn to tolerate us since she'll be seeing us 24x7."

"Still...you boys can walk out if you ever get tired of this-..."

"We won't." It was Silver I guess, "You entrusted your daughter on us, in order to protect her as well as everyone. So, we won't let you down."

"Thank you so much! I'll always be grateful to you! Now, I can leave without worrying."

"One moment, mam." Of course, the deep voice belonged to Shadow, "In case of any emergency, would you mind if we ever have to move out from here taking your daughter, like at Mobius or somewhere else? We'll instantly inform you if we have to."

My eyes widened in fear, what the hell the blackie hog was talking about! My mom was also silent as I heard no response. I decided to barge in the living room but before that my mother said.

"If that's for Sierra's sake, then anything is alright with me."

Now, I could not control my cry, I never thought I had to end up like this...being away from mom and everyone else I knew. After some time, I heard the front door opening and closing. Mom had left with Zord. I did not hear anymore sound so I thought those hedgehogs just returned to their rooms. After a while, I wiped my tears clean as possible, because I wanted to grab some snacks. But as I opened the door,

"The hell are you doing...?" I demanded irritably as the view of four anthropoid hedgehogs welcomed me just out of my room.

"We came to check on you."

"I didn't run away. There's no point doing that." I said monotonously. "So, you can relax now." I passed them walking.

"Princess...I think we should talk." I turned back when Scourge spoke up, "What exactly is stopping you to get along with us?"

"Nothing. I just...need some time."

"And what you've been crying for?" Shadow probably had noticed my red face and swollen eyes, "You knew this would happen eventually."

"Yes...but I never stayed away from mom, my friends and my people. I don't know when I'll get habituated in this new life."

"You're not the only one here, Sierra." Sonic said before stepping towards me. "We also left our friends and families behind."

"Well, you four are friends with each other."

The moment I said that, I saw Shadow and Scourge snort. I already knew about Scourge's enmity with Sonic, now realized that the black hedgehog was not fond of the blue one that much either. As for Silver, well he is nice with the other three and never has any complaint against them. But, I noticed Sonic being friendlier and more casual with Shadow and even with Scourge, rather than with Silver. Which means, the blue hedgehog probably still holds a good memory that the albino wanted to kill him. So, the quartet might have worked as a team but that does not mean that they are bosom friends. Sonic replied clearing my curiosity,

"As you've known, there had been some issues between us. I have worked with Shades and Silver to take down our opponents, and now Scourge is also cool with me. We're friends but our relationships are more like teammates or friendly rivals, unlike the usual friends that we have in Mobius."

I stared the blue hedgehog in disbelief, until I turned to the black hedgehog, "Faker is right, other than taking care of the demons, we used to be hostile with each other at the beginning. Still now, he doesn't cease himself from fighting me whenever he gets any chance."

"I think you're talking about yourself, Shadow." Sonic narrowed his eyes at the dark hedge, who just snorted.

"And you know what, Princess," The green hedgehog again said, "First time I was to the jail...because of none but these three. And you're saying you're the lonely here. So, if I can play as roomies with them now, then why don't you?"

I looked away, realizing that the hedgehogs were actually trying to reason with me, so I should not push them at their limit. To be honest, I felt myself calming down. I also had some things in mind. So, I said,

"Uh, thanks for talking to me. I feel better now. But, I have a condition, I want you guys to clear things between yourselves at first. You're all here together because of me, right? So, befriend with each other before you work together. As for me, I can't yet promise to feel free with you guys completely because...you're from opposite gender. But, I hope we'll be friends soon." I tried to resist the foreign burn that grew on my cheeks while saying the last sentence.

"Cool, but one thing, Princess." I suddenly saw Scourge right in front of me before he leaned down, his electric blue eyes met my azure blues, "Don't always point it obvious that you're a girl. Or...things might turn 'different' someday." He whispered, dodging others and causing me shiver.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic demanded to know what Scourge just said.

"Nothing important, Blue."

They returned to their rooms, except Silver. He was smiling, definitely by my nicer attitude.

"I'm glad that you finally opened up to us. I was really worried about you."

"Right, I was also feeling guilty because you've left your friends and families at Mobius to guard me, where I keep annoying you." I also smiled.

"It's alright, Sierra. Besides, I'm not lonely here because I consider Sonic and Shadow as friends. And now, Scourge and you'll get along with me hopefully. So, I'm happy."

"But, you miss your family, don't you?"

I saw Silver's smile fading, before his face saddened. I assumed something bad must had happened so I quickly said, "I'm sorry, sometimes I talk out of turns."

Silver got over from his sadness, "It's okay. By the way, I wanted to show you this." He pulled out something, it looked like a flyer. It said about an opera show.

"There's a new drama club in the town, and they've organized a free opera show at the local theater and along with dinner in respect for the liminals."

I checked out the advertisement. "But this theater is very expensive and it's free for us liminals only. You guys have to bear yourselves if you go with me."

The white hedgehog scratched his head, "That's why Sonic, Shadow and Scourge refused to go. But I can go with you if you want."

I thought a bit. It would be a good start to hang out with them, "Tell them all to get ready. Your expenses are on me."

Silver looked surprised, "A-are you sure?!"

"Why not? I'm a princess so money isn't much of an issue."

"You're actually nice, you know."

"I could say the same to you, Silver."

But then I noticed him to be gloomy again, "I'm not sure about that..."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Alright, you get ready then. I'll get the others."

I wondered what just happened now. Silver seemed to be the nicest among the four hedgehogs. But there was something bothering him...probably, regarding his family.

* * *

General P.O.V:

"Let's see, how the 'nice and innocent' hero plays nice after getting arrested for Eggman Nega's murder..."

An anthropomorphic male hedgehog with fluffy silverish-white fur chuckled standing at the balcony of his room, looking up to the earth moon and thinking about previous events. Then he heard a sweet girl voice. He smiled before going inside and making his way to the kitchen. He gasped at first, before smirking. As he absolutely loved the view. A beautiful hog girl was cooking while humming a song. But that was not the only fact that impressed the albino hedgehog...it was her outfit too. Her bare back and waist were covered by long, spiky layered blonde hair, but below her blonde tail...

"Need something, fluffy boy?" She did not turn as she sensed his presence.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but why're you cooking...like this?"

"It's not the first time I made food. And you did a lot yesterday so here your mistress is kind enough to give you some rest." She casually replied, "As for my attire, you see we just reached the earth and it gets really hot during summer. Besides the fire of the stove was adding more heat. So I decided to take off my clothes because after dinner I'll straight go to shower." Bliss Blackhole explained the reason for why she was cooking just in an apron and a flimsy thong, unbeknownst that her Mobian companion was hungrily watching her smooth bubble butt from behind.

"You're right, Bliss. It's so hot...!" The silver-furred hedgehog slyly remarked, "But if this is the 'reward' that you were talking about when we fled from No Zone...then it's gonna be way hotter..." assuming the human-hedgehog hybrid girl was possibly inviting him to take her from behind right there while she cooked...as he knew that she liked kinks. He started to step towards her, to claim his 'hot reward'.

"Reward? Oh, I forgot to tell you." Bliss turned around, causing the ivory hedgehog hold his lusty attempt. Still, he did not stop himself from savoring the delectable sight before him, the white fabric of the frilly apron barely managed to conceal her ample mounds and reached her lovely creamy thighs. "When I met Fleetway, his keeper Ovi Kintobor gifted me a high-tech video gaming console. It's really cool so I wanted you to have it since you love video games. Go and take it from my room."

The Mobian albino hedgehog was a hardcore gamer, yet his excitement flew away to hear about getting a new gaming set. As he really expected to fuck the blonde beauty, who he longed for every moment. His disappointment then turned into curiosity when something clicked his mind.

"Why would Ovi Kintobor give you something like that?"

"Because...he thought me Hope Kintobor. Either, he never met her before, or his old age got him." Bliss winked. "Using that favor, I set Fleetway free from that scientist. I already sent him a message to come to the earth and to join us." Then suddenly, she went thoughtful. "That gives me an idea..."

"What're you talking about?"

"You see, the Kintobors have gone missing for a while. So, I'm thinking about using my blonde hair, blue eyes and short height...just like their granddaughter."

"Wait...you mean...!"

"Yeap, I'll be using Hope Kintobor's identity for a while, till I get any lead to my alpha."

"This is crazy!"

"Well, I'm crazy...you know that." She giggled and played with soft fluffy yellow fur on his chest. "Alright, the dishes are done. Can you please set them on the table? I need to have a quick check on that blackie furball before I head to shower."

"Hold on!" The white hedgehog grabbed her hand, "You ain't gonna go in front of him like this!"

"Geez, what if I go? He'll be my pet, so it doesn't matter, right? You saw me like this many times."

He frowned, "I thought I was the only one you needed."

"You are special, Venice." Bliss put her arms on his shoulder, before rubbing his black nose with her own nose. "Don't forget that bringing him was your idea. And no matter how many subordinates or allies I get in future...I'll only consider your suggestion." Azure blue orbs met aquamarine blue. "Because, you're the only pet who I trust."

"...Okay. Just be careful."

Despite of her affectionate gesture, his reply was flat. Not that he disliked that...in fact he loved her every touch. It's just...he wanted something more than that. He briefly remembered how he met Bliss Blackhole...who changed his life along with himself completely.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 **Location: Mobius 200 years later**

If someone meets him, "Oh, it's the mink weirdo."

If he does something good, "Aren't you Silver's copycat?"

If he helps someone, "You're just good as Silver."

And if he does nothing, "If it was Silver, he would've done this."

What was his fault? His fault was that his race was uncertain, since his mother was a hedgehog and birth father was a mink. Yes, birth father, because his hedgehog mother had an extramarital affair with a mink. When she gave birth the twins...their biological differences made it obvious. One of the twins was a pure hedgehog, just like her and her husband. Other was not.

It started to get worse when the brothers grew up. The hedgehog twin was kind and outgoing, the mink was shy, not to mention because of his real father, he did not used to be well-treated by others. So, whenever they did something, the hedgehog used to get all the credits. Later, the mink twin practically became non-existent to everyone, where his brother became a hero in his world. Eventually,

His name was forgotten, he was...something that resembled with Silver the Hedgehog. He did not have his own identity. Finally, when his patience broke, he punched his twin's face who came to comfort him.

"You're a wolf in sheep's skin! Your play your game by pretending to be nice and innocent! This is what you wanted, didn't you?! You must be happy now to see me suffer!"

"Venice...that's not true!"

"You're the reason for everyone hates me. You've ruined my life! I wish you weren't my brother!"

"No, please don't-...!"

"Well, that can be fixed. From now, I have no brother, no family! I'll make my own identity by myself."

And he left everything behind. But he had nowhere to go. Yet he was determined that no matter what, he would never ever go back to them, his family was dead for him.

Then one day, he was attacked by Dr. Eggman Nega, who was a genius scientist but also a threat for everyone. The human and his robots attacked the albino mink, thinking him to be his archenemy Silver. But as soon as he got his mistake,

"No...no. You're not Silver. So, I must not waste my time on a weakling like you."

 _Even an enemy refused to acknowledge him..._

Then a noise was heard. "What?!"

The scientist turned around to see that a golden spinning whirlpool appearing out of nowhere. The fan was spinning...attracting every nearby object towards itself, just like a vacuum cleaner or black hole. Nega's robots were being pulled by it and got destroyed the moment they touched it. Within a minute, all his robots were destroyed, only his best robot, Metal Sonic version 3.0 managed to survive the spinning blades. Finally, the thing stopped spinning, revealing something that neither the human nor the Mobian was ready to see. A small and very beautiful blonde-haired blue-eyed human girl with matured body features, hedgehog ears above her head and a tail.

"Is that...a liminal being?" Nega had heard about human-animal hybrid creatures. "This might be dangerous." He quickly left riding on his Egg Mobile. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic started to attack the blonde, who suddenly had a blue-gold glow around herself as she generated some energy. When the robot got closer, she shoved a massive punch through its chassis, successfully shutting down the system of Metal Sonic 3.0 as it stopped moving. Then the blonde again applied her own spinning dash, breaking the robot into pieces. When she was finally done, she turned to a terrified ivory anthropoid, who sat at a corner, cringing in fear.

"I won't hurt you." The girl stood right before him, checking properly, "Are you related to that hedgehog that everyone talked about?"

The albino's fear vanished in anger, "I am not! I'm a mink so there's no way I can be related to a hedgehog!"

"I'm new here, so I don't know anything about anyone. But, I noticed that so-called hero, and you." She leaned over him. "I know how it feels...to exist without being noticed, under someone else's shadow, just like black holes remain hidden between stars, right?"

He looked up in surprise, there was no way a beautiful creature like her would be left 'unnoticed'.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I asked your name. You got a name, right?"

Yes, he had but he did not remember when was the last time someone bothered to know his name, as people usually referred him as a copycat.

"It's Venice...Venice the Mink." He managed to speak anyway.

"No...you said it wrong." She got closer before kneeling down over his legs.

"But tha-that's my name!" He stuttered as her large busts were right in front of his eyes, since she was leaning on him for some reason. The poor Mobian could not move before he felt his quills being touched and rubbed.

Apart from their status, Venice and his brother had some physical differences as well, the color of their body fur was same but chest fur was different. Both of their eyes had dark streaks around them but eye colors were different too, and Venice's eye-streaks were more prominent than his twin. But the thing that made him distinguished mostly, were their tails and quills. As a mink, Venice had a fluffy and furry tail, unlike his hedgehog twin. He had the same two long quill spines on his back and five spines on his head, but unlike his brother's vertical ones, his five spines were bent behind. Venice felt the girl gripping those particular quills.

"Agh!" He yelled loudly in pain, as she was practically pulling his quill spines.

"Did that hurt? I'm sorry..." She softly apologized, "...but I have to do this. Please, stay still and this will be over."

For some reason, Venice did not shove her away. Probably because this was the very first time, someone was holding him dearly, even though they were hurting him. He wanted to believe that she knew what she was doing.

"Hey, is this pain greater than the sufferings you had?"

That caught him off-guard. He did not answer but it was obvious. He stopped struggling.

"You see...pain comes before the relief. And here's one last tug. It might hurt like hell." With that, the blonde gave one final but hard twist on the mink's quills, making his eyes teared up.

When it was finally over, she lowered herself down, petting his head and wiping his tears. She hugged him before purring, "You're so soft and fluffy..."

After that one pain, and all the pains he got in his life, this tender affection felt like divine. So, Venice immediately hugged her back, taking her lithe humanly form in his furry arms...his headache seemed to be ceased away by the warmth.

"You're very cute, you know. I want to keep you. Will you come with me, Venice...the Hedgehog?"

The albino instantly pulled back, now annoyed. The girl did not stop smiling as she pointed to look at a building just beside them. Venice did so, and his eyes widened in pure disgust when he saw his own reflection on the window glasses. He realized what the stranger just did with his quills. She had straightened his five bent quills to be upturned on his head...making him look exactly like his twin! He attempted to use his telekinesis before his hand was grabbed.

"I'm not the one you want to fight, Venice. It's...him because of who, you have been living as a copycat. Now, I'm offering you to turn the 'Copycat' into 'Impostor'."

Venice took a while to think what she just meant, "No...I can't do something bad...!"

"Did doing good bring you anything? In fact, all your good works have been washed away under his influence. Are you gonna let go when you finally have a chance to make him pay?"

"But-...!" He gasped as she cupped his muzzle, looking directly on his aqua eyes, "You know something about the evils?...They're lonely. And that's why they always get defeated. We...need each other to fix our lives, Venice."

She called him by his real name, her azure eyes gave him a pleading look...making it impossible for him to turn her down. He realized that she was the first one, who _needed him_...not as any mink, hedgehog or copycat, but as Venice.

"You're right," So he slowly nodded putting a hand on her hands that were cupping his muzzle "I, Venice the Hedgehog, will come with you."

The blonde beauty smiled before getting up, "Let me introduce myself now. I'm a liminal being from hedgehog species, a hog girl. I came from past. My name is...Bliss Blackhole."

"Bliss..."

The blonde half-human half-hedgehog seemed to be worthy for the name, at least in case of the unhappy albino Mobian. "But black hole...?"

"Right...Blackhole." She gave him a hand to stand up. But she pulled him a little harder, causing him standing close to her. "Black holes pull everything into themselves, right...?" She looked up to him, he stood taller now.

"So I pulled you to me..."

Everything began to change after that. Turns out, Bliss is not any ordinary liminal creature, she possesses some super demonic power, which she usually uses only on particular time. She mentioned about her father being a demon as the reason for that and possessing a special yellow colored sapphire as her power source which had been sealed inside her. She is capable to raise someone else's secret abilities by training them properly. That's how, Venice achieved the abilities of pyrokinesis, occasional teleportation and spinning dash added to his usual abilities. Having the blonde hedgehog girl, filled up the mink-turned-hedgehog's empty life with thrills and adventures, which he never imagined. Started with the attack of Iblis, who destroyed every single thing in their city. Silver and Blaze went back to the past to change the future by stopping Iblis Trigger. But, here Bliss played the game. Being a demonic liminal, she managed to fight and destroy Iblis in the future, which was way before than Sonic, Shadow and Silver defeated Solaris in past. So, the timeline in the past changed but did not change in future. It was still Crisis City, still the same destruction, only no Iblis, and...Silver the Hedgehog being framed as the destroyer. Even though, another evil albino hedgehog named Steel was accused for all the crimes, Venice knew it could not go forever. After Steel got No Zoned and Dr. Nega was killed...the fall of Silver the Hedgehog would be only a matter of time. Venice was extremely happy, Bliss had kept her promise. His life was like hell because of his twin, now the table is turned around.

So, Venice did not hesitate to accompany Bliss on the way to her own goal. After being done with Iblis, the blonde girl targeted Dr. Eggman Nega's base to gather information of the past Mobius, hoping to find anything about her prime and the ruby that she possessed. She had Venice to hack Nega's data-center and all systems since the albino hedgehog had talent in technologies. After that, Bliss returned to 200 years back, taking Venice with her, as she found out about her prime's existence as well as other counterparts during that time.

Thus, Venice is always thankful for having Bliss in his life. She was the only one to get the Mobian hedgehog what he deserved. Not only that, his formerly weakness and innocence had been replaced by confidence and sharp wit, which helped to get over his past and made him skillful way better than his twin. But, the ivory hedgehog also knew that the small blonde girl was actually a disgrace for her own name, specially whenever her bad sides came out. The crimes and deeds she had done to fulfill her wish and to punish others, only could be described as vile. She once offered him to leave if he ever got sick of her selfish activities. But Venice could never even think of being without her. Bliss Blackhole had become his life. She was really the blissful black hole where he got himself into and could never leave.

And that's where started the new problem. Bliss has given every kind of attention and care that Venice wanted in his life...but only as pet, sidekick or something adorable. He did not mind at first as long as he could be with the blonde hog girl. Until the hedgehog found her having sex with a human, who was Snively Robotnik's teenager son. As much as the Mobian was enraged, he was also aroused by her undeniably sexy human body. But, that incident made Venice the Hedgehog finally realize that his loyalty and obsession for the little blonde beauty, had turned into love and lust. He could not do anything about that though, since it was the Bliss's own idea to get information about both the Kintobors and Robotniks because she wanted more allies, who would help or lead her to reach her target. Besides, she treats the Mobians as nothing more than intelligent animals no matter if they have similar or taller height compared to her own, sex with them is out of question there. That's why Bliss always referred Venice as a pet, not as a partner. But the albino hedgehog did not want to remain as her pet anymore, he wanted to become the blonde girl's mate, he wanted to be the one whose name she would moan. He wanted her to acknowledge him as a person, as her lover.

 **Present:**

Venice walked over to the spare room where the third wheel Sanctum the Hedgehog was kept...as per the name said in the badge of his prisoner suit. A jet black furred hedgehog who was identical as the ultimate life-form Shadow the Hedgehog, except for orange streaks and few changes in attire. When Venice identified the fool albino Steel at No Zone, seeing Sanctum with him immediately reminded of Shadow. While gathering information to find Bliss's prime by hacking every data-center of Mobius and Moebius, Venice had known about Sonic, Shadow, Scourge, Fleetway, Robotnik family, Kintobor family, Enerjak and other well-known Mobians, and about most of them being involved with Silver. The blue-eyed white hedgehog assumed that Sanctum might be Shadow's alternate version so they might share similar power, that's why he decided to bring the No Zone prisoner for future usage. But seeing Bliss to be keenly interested in Sanctum, made Venice slightly regret (jealous XD) for his own idea. Thankfully, the blonde hog girl was in some comfy clothes after showering and the black hedgehog was still unconscious.

"I saw him twitching." Bliss said, "He might wake up anytime. Fluffy boy, get ready to use yourself if he tries anything funny."

"Roger."

Finally the black hedgehog stirred. Still closing his eyes, he just shook his head. Then the other two saw his lips moving. The blonde girl leaned on with her ear over his face.

"So-solaris..."

Bliss's eyes widened, Venice noticed and he also got closer to Sanctum's face.

"...Iblis..."

"What the fuck...?!" Now, the ivory hedgehog gave a shocked look too. Then they both heard,

"...Soleanna..."

There was a silence, before the blonde liminal beauty backed off and grabbed her tablet to look up something.

"Venice..."

"Yeah?" The psychic albino responded.

"No, it's not you... There's a place called Venice on the earth, Soleanna is there." Bliss closed her tablet before glancing Sanctum, "I guess, we'll have to leave for Soleanna when he wakes up."

* * *

 **Main Antagonist 2:**

Bliss Blackhole

Known as: Anti/Evil Sierra Star

Nicknames: Bliss-Breaker (By Sierra), Blonde bitch (By Regina), Devil Liminal Princess

Age: 15

Race: Devil hog girl/ Liminal Hedgehog with demonic abilities

Father/Origin: Amber Dark Devil (Opponent of Crimson Star Devil /Sierra's father) **[***Here 'Devil' refers to HSDxD devils]**

Appearance: Same as Sierra Star except golden blonde hair. (Fair skin, long hair with spiky layers and azure blue eyes, same height and weight, voluptuous figure)

Attire: Sleeveless pink-red top, black finger-less gloves, black mini skirt with white frills, white thigh-high boots.

Possession: Yellow colored 'Specter Sapphire' (Opposite neutralizer of 'Phantom Ruby')

Sidekick: Venice the Mink/Hedgehog

Personality: Sadomasochist, Narcissist, Playful

Alignment: Evil

Future Allies [Spoiler]: Regina and Rebel Riders, Mephiles, Fleetway, Metal Sierra, Infinite, Nazo, Seelkadoom.

Potential love interests [Spoiler]: Mephiles/ Venice/ Infinite, (Might be or might not be Scourge)

Comparison with Sierra: Aside from personality differences, both have equal abilities, both like human boys for mating, both think that Liminals are superior over the Mobians no matter what.

 **Character name:** Venice the Mink/Hedgehog

Known as: Prototype (originally)/ Twin (in this story) of Silver the Hedgehog

Nicknames: Fluffy Boy (By Bliss)

Age: 15

Race: Born from mink father and hedgehog mother

Appearance: Same as Silver the Hedgehog, except aquamarine blue eyes, golden yellow chest fur and fluffy tail. Attire is given at the ending passage of previous chapter.

Personality: Laid-back, Cunning, Moody

Alignment: Evil

Love Interest: Bliss Blackhole

Comparison with Silver: Venice possesses more abilities than Silver. Like Silver, Venice was also naive and innocent at first, later his persona turned intelligent and edgy because of circumstances, but he is compassionate only to Bliss. Both are secretly perverts, although Venice is dirtier-minded than Silver. Silver's telekinesis emits cyan or aqua blue glow, which is the color of Venice's eyes. Similarly, Venice's telekinesis emits golden glow like Silver's eyes.

 **A/N: That's the second antagonist of the story. Hope you liked Evil Sierra's character and Venice's backstory. And can anyone guess that why Sanctum knows about Soleanna?**


	9. Chapter 9: Grievance

**A/N:** Here goes the new one. Since each chapter is very large, so I decided to add a brief summary of previous episodes at the beginning from now onwards.

 **N/B:** For a number of reasons, I changed Evil Sierra's name from Mia Blackhole into Bliss Blackhole, and Arthurian Sierra's name from Evangelina Eleanor into Guinevere Gwendoleana. Changes had been done in previous chapters (chapter 5, 6, 7) according to it.

 ** _What happened from the beginning till now:_**

In the earth, the existence of half-human-half-animal creatures or liminal beings (like mermaid, catgirl etc) is found and they have become a part of human society. The main protagonist of the story is their princess Sierra Star, who is a beautiful human-hedgehog hybrid or, hedgehog girl with fair skin, long crimson red hair, blue eyes and hidden abilities. As a part of an inter-species cultural exchange program, she had been assigned to live with four anthropomorphic hedgehogs- Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Scourge. Turns out, this inter-species exchange program was arranged by Sierra's mother and the liminal queen Lilith Lily, and she involved the four Mobians to protect her daughter because Sierra possessed the real Phantom Ruby which had been sealed inside her. Sierra's archenemy is Regina, who is a human-spider hybrid, has her own team Rebel Riders and they never met each other. But her subordinates tried to kidnap the redhead princess in order to have the ruby. Sierra refused to stay with the Mobians at first. But she got attacked by Rebel Riders and the four Mobian hedgehogs saved her, eventually leading her agree to stay with them. When Rouge, Knuckles and Eggman got to know about Sierra possessing the real phantom ruby, they decided to observe the princess and the four hedgehogs.

Like Sonic and his friends, Sierra does have other counterparts in different dimensions too. Arthurian/SATBK Sierra's name is Guinevere Gwendoleana, who is Arthur's wife, current ruler of Camelot and known as Red Knight. Sierra's No Zone counterpart Zierra Ztar is an elite Zone cop and the love interest of Zonic the Zone Cop (No Zone's Sonic). She released Scourge to make him join Sonic's team in order to protect her prime Sierra because her all counterpart's lives and fate depend on her. Meanwhile, No Zone went under attack of Sierra's blonde haired anti counterpart and a demonic hedgehog girl Bliss Blackhole and her sidekick Venice the Hedgehog, who is the evil twin brother of Silver. Venice held a long time grudge against his twin and being provoked by Bliss, he framed both Silver and Steel the Hedgehog (known as anti-Silver and Scourge's crime partner) for his own doings. Bliss and Venice wanted to have Scourge to recruit him in their team. Since Scourge was released before that so they took one of his two cellmates and crime partners, Sanctum the Hedgehog (known as anti-Shadow) with them and left Steel to be blamed for whatever damage Venice had done. Both Bliss and Regina's ultimate target is Sierra.

* * *

 **Grievance**

(Continued from the end of the last chapter)

"You should get the laser restrainers ready, Fluffy boy." The evil blonde hedgehog girl Bliss Blackhole said to her Mobian companion, "He is not exactly what he seems to be. No offense, but you possibly won't be able to control him just by telekinesis if he puts a fight."

"What exactly made you think that about him?" Venice the Hedgehog narrowed his eyes in irritation, "If he's just an anti Shadow the Hedgehog-..."

"Which he is actually not." The blonde girl cut him off, "Sanctum the Hedgehog might resemble that ultimate life-form or whatever, but...he is not him. In fact, I'm not sure if he even looks like this."

"...Could you explain more?"

"Didn't you notice the purple stains on his prison suit?"

"Yeah...maybe he got it somehow..."

"Nope..." Bliss paused a second, "It was his blood."

"What...!"

"Look, he's awake."

The hedgehog with black fur and orange streaks, known as Sanctum, finally gained attention when Bliss noticed a pair of crimson red eyes opening.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." She addressed him. "Finally, you woke up."

"Whe-where am I?"

"Mmm...where're you?" The blonde put a finger on her chin, "Well, that hardly matters I guess. What important is that...you're out of Zone jail, thanks to us." She proudly stated.

Sanctum briefly checked her out. He thought the blonde beauty as human at first, before he noticed her hedgehog ears and small height.

"Are you related to the elite zone cop...Zierra Ztar?"

"No hon, it's Bliss Blackhole. Let's just say...if Zierra is the cop, then I'm the criminal." She sweetly smiled at him, "Now, tell us who you are."

"I am Sanctum the Hedgehog. I am a friend of Scourge-..."

"My pet already informed about your history after escaping from No Zone with Scourge. I want to know what happened before that."

"Finding myself inside the prison cell at No Zone is the last thing I remember. I didn't even remember my name that's why after escaping with Scourge, I named myself Sanctum to get an identity. And..." He had caught her phrases, "...your pet?"

Bliss pointed the white hedgehog with yellow chest fur by turning to him. The black hedgehog stared him for few seconds, before his face twisted by anger. Within a fraction of second, Sanctum was in front of Venice, grabbing him by neck and pushing him to the wall.

"I'll make you pay now for what you did...!" Sanctum growled, "You'll be perished, Silver!"

Of course, that made Venice's aqua blue eyes widened, but he made quick move by shoving him off. He then used his telekinesis to control the dark hedgehog, but suddenly Venice's legs were wrapped by some dark liquid tentacles. He tried to get free but then he got fully immobilized by Sanctum, whose hands and legs were now liquefied. Then the tentacles were ripped off by...Bliss. She had some golden glow emitting around her. The liquefied tentacles went to grab her too, but the blonde girl easily got rid off them. Then she rushed to Sanctum before she beat up and pinned him on the floor by straddling over him and grabbing his hands.

"I told you to take caution, didn't I, fluffy boy?!" Bliss growled tilting her head slightly to a shocked Venice while pinning down Sanctum. "If he were just any Shadow, then he wouldn't have screwed you up like this!"

Venice did not reply, as he heard a sound of falling something. Looking down, he found something glittering near Sanctum and Bliss. He picked up to see, the thing was a bright green crystal. Observing its type and size, he remembered what it was.

"A chaos emerald...? No...it's an anarchy beryl. Did Scourge give it to you-...?"

"Holy shit!"

"Bliss...?!"

Venice's attention immediately turned to hear his leader's scream, which was very unlikely of her. He rushed and picked up the little blonde girl from Sanctum's lap, as the dark hedgehog was putting a weird show. Sanctum's jet black fur turned grayish and edgy like crystals. The orange streaks which resembled Shadow's red streaks, disappeared, replacing white at the tips of his quills, which were bushier than before. His tanned muzzle turned pale, and his mouth just vanished without leaving any trail! But Bliss and Venice felt sick when they saw his eyes...where the white scleras turned deep red and the crimson pair of pupils gained jade green color with pronounced slits. While keeping an arm around Bliss, Venice created a psychokinetic barrier by his free hand to protect themselves.

Bliss was right, Sanctum was nothing like Shadow, not even any normal hedgehog. He was some kind of monster who was related to Solaris and Iblis. He was still laid there, adjusting himself with the impact of transformation. On the other side, Venice was still holding Bliss securely inside his shield. The girl noticed the green gem in his hand that was wrapping around her,

"Isn't it the power emerald that Mobians use? Where did you find it?"

"It's a Moebian version chaos emerald, an anarchy beryl. When you turned on your sapphire, this beryl fell from Sanctum, and then he transformed like that. Scourge is the only Moebian who owns these so Sanctum got it from him probably."

"So...this anarchy beryl was giving Sanctum that 'Shadow' look. And my specter sapphire deactivated the beryl that's why his original form is back, just like phantom ruby deactivates chaos emerald." Bliss thoughtfully said, "And he seems to know Solaris, Iblis, Shadow and Silver."

"Solaris...Iblis..." Sanctum finally mumbled when he heard the names. "...Shadow...Silver..."

"Sounds familiar?" Bliss asked catching his attention.

"How can he talk even without mouth...?!" Venice pointed the weird fact.

The transformed hedgehog closed his eyes and grabbed his own head, trying hard to regain his memories.

"Let go, fluffy boy." Bliss finally demanded to let loose, "If here's someone to be feared, then it's me, not him."

"...Are you sure?"

"Didn't you just see me kicking his ass...? Besides, he seems hurting his head to memorize his past events."

"Fine."

Both the blonde hog girl and the albino hedgehog stood in a safe distance from the crystalline dark hedgehog.

"So, Sanctum-..." Bliss started to talk again,

"No need to address me by that name." He finally looked at her by his demonic green eyes, "I just remembered my real name."

"Ohh~ congratulations!" *clap clap* She sarcastically applauded, "Mind telling us your precious name then?"

"It's...Mephiles the Dark."

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V:

It was the day when we were supposed to attend the special opera show. Other than Silver, the rest three hedgies were not exactly thrilled by it. It was not because of money, it was just, the idea of a musical drama played by humans sounded pretty lame to the Mobians. I myself, was not interested either, but since other liminals were supposed to be there, so I thought it would be nice to meet Phelix and Ceska along with my familiars for one last time before we all parted away, at least for me. Because, when the exchange program will be over after a couple of months, everyone will return home and it will be normal again. I am the only one...who does not know how long she is gonna stay with four alien hedgehogs.

Since it is an opera show, so I decided to wear something classy. I selected a light blue laced dress which stopped at my knees and blue heels. I also put on mascara and light red gloss. I tied my upper hair in a short bun and let down the rest. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you done, Sierra?" It was Silver.

"Yes, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for you."

"Alright." Finally, I was ready to leave so I opened the door, "Let's head-..."

My line trailed off by what my eyes laid on.

General P.O.V:

Sierra stopped on her track as she saw the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs in their usual attire and shoes along with...clothes! Sonic was wearing a maroon hoodie, brown scarf and blue pants, Shadow had kinda formal look with white shirt, black vest and black pants. He still had his inhibitor gold ring bracelets though. Silver was wearing a light grey jacket over a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants. Scourge had his trademark black jacket over green shirt and black pants. Sierra was surprised, before she had a feeling of admiration. She really did not expect that the hedgehogs from different planet would look this good in clothes. Then she noticed their stare on herself. By their looks, she could tell that they were also impressed by her getup and makeup. A chill went through her spine as she realized that she was blushing like mad. The small redhead beauty pondered though why a bunch of alien hedgehogs were causing her blush.

"So...you know how to wear clothes." Sierra tried hard to sound deadpanning, "Good to see that modesty."

"Yeah...since it's our first outing so, we thought it would be nice to go like everyone else." Sonic said, trying to keep his cool as he had trouble to stop staring her. "By the way, thanks for wearing blue."

"But Princess...with you being there.." It was the flirty green hedgehog, "I don't think anyone is gonna see a single bit of that boring opera show."

"Yes, you look absolutely pretty!" Silver admired.

"Why thank you. To be honest, you guys don't look bad either." She replied coolly, making a failed attempt to cover her blush, "Now, if you excuse me, we're going to be late if we keep chattering." With that the hog girl went out of the door. Scourge scoffed, "Tch...she never takes us seriously."

"Does it matter anyway?" Shadow snorted.

"If it doesn't, then why you were staring at her, Stripes? You don't think her in 'that' way, do you?"

The black hedgehog's tan muzzle turned red like his eyes. But Silver interrupted, "Come on guys, we don't need to waste anymore time." With that, finally the four hedgehogs and the hog girl left for their very first outing together.

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V:

When we reached the musical theater, I called both of my friends over phone. Ceska said that her host Hikaru was sick so she did not come. But before hanging up, she asked me to be careful and to stick with the four hedgehogs. Phelix came with the Nelsons, Jet did not come because this was boring to him. She said that the green-feathered talking hawk from Mobius, was not exactly friendly as he seemed to be at first. I told her not to bother about him and to get along with the human couple.

We took our seats that had been booked previously. Seats for us hybrids were fixed on a particular gallery, so I had to get separated from the hedgehogs. I took my seat with Phelix and then suddenly felt my phone's vibration. I checked to see that it was a message from Sonic. He, Shadow and Scourge were going to look around, and Silver would be watching the opera with me. I was not surprised, as I already figured that opera was not their thing. In a while, a show hostess came on the stage and announced about the opera artist who would be coming. She also instructed to switch off our cellphones so the artists did not get disturbed during performance. I did not exactly want to do that, but a volunteer came and checked on us. So, I had to. Then finally, the show started. After a few performances of other artists, the showstopper finally showed up. She was a very beautiful woman with long dark purple hair, enormous breasts and nice skin. Her eyes seemed red in color from afar. She was wearing a very gorgeous red and overly puffy ball gown. She was wearing a black pair of opera gloves, her hands seemed to be very thin below her arms. She started to sing very nicely. For some reason...she did not seem normal. I decided to look at the monitor instead which displayed a clear view of her.

And I froze there when I saw her red eyes...they had no pupils! And her limbs...they ended having no fingers! I gulped to assume that...her unusually puffy ball gown was hiding something. Something like that was only possible...if she were a liminal. They did not announce about any liminal being an artist.

I turned to the non-liminal gallery to find Silver, who was really engrossed in the opera show. I hoped with all my heart for him turning to me just once so that I could give him a signal of danger. But that idiot hedgy seemed to only admire the endangering purple-haired beauty on the stage. I texted him about my suspicion but the failed delivery message made me remember that all phones were switched off. I grabbed my friend's hand.

"Phelix...let's get out of here."

"Is something wrong, Sierra?!" Unlike Ceska, my harpy friend had no idea about my issues.

"Sshh...don't panic like that. Just let's go and I'll tell when we leave."

She nodded and we slowly got up from our seats. We sauntered at the isle. I decided not to call out Silver because that would gain the artist's attention. Besides, he was not the one here who was in risk. So, I swiftly started to walk towards the exit with Phelix before the opera artist could notice. But then I heard my name loudly,

"Hey Sierra, where're you going?!"

 _That fucking shit-filled-potleaf-headed albino rat!_

And then to add fuel in the fire...the opera song was stopped suddenly. The artist clearly heard that and noticed me.

I wanted to strangle Silver right there.

 **General P.O.V:**

"Since when did you start smoking, Stripes?"

"Before you were born..."

Sonic, Shadow and Scourge were outside. The blue hedgehog was consuming a chili dog and the other two were smoking. The green hedgehog was making small chats but the black hedgehog was looking around. His eyes fell on the advertising board in front of the theater house. He stared it for half a minute before dumping his cigarette abruptly, which he just took in his mouth.

"Got smokes in brain, Stripes?"

"Let's get back inside." Scourge noticed the sudden stern tone of Shadow. "I'm having a bad feeling."

"Whoa...!" The green hedgehog did not get any chance to ask as the black one instantly teleported inside the theater using chaos control. So, he called out Sonic, "Hey Blue, you can fill your appetite later. Stripes just ran off to the theater."

"Hmm?" The blue hedgehog casually responded with a mouthful of foods.

"I said Shadow went back inside! We need to go as well."

"Why do we? Maybe he just needed to use the restroom."

"Damn it, Sonic! It must be about Sierra!"

"Ugh...okay, Scourge." Sonic almost choked on his meal, before sighing. "I just forgot that we got a princess to guard."

Sonic and Scourge managed to get Shadow, who was teleported to the entrance since he did not know where the main hall was. The trio started to run, before they suddenly stumbled, by an army of insects in front them. And none of those insects were tiny unlike usual...as all of their upper bodies were like humans!

"Shit!" Shadow groaned in frustration. "I should have realized earlier that the opera melodrama was actually a trap!"

* * *

"Aww...the princess is sneaking away. Maybe she didn't like my singing. What a shame..."

Sierra froze in her track when she heard the sing sung female voice. She slowly looked back to find the purple-haired opera singer smirking.

"The princess?!"

"I heard about those liminals having a queen, but princess?"

The humans and other unaware audiences started to buzz. Sierra just clenched her fists. Phelix whispered,

"They seem to know about you, Sier."

"Phel...run."

"Ehh?"

"No time to explain now. Just run and get those hedgehogs outside...for my sake."

"I'm going, but please be safe."

"Don't worry. I will be." The redhead hog girl reassured the bird girl before making her leave. Then Silver came up,

"What happened, Sierra?" The white hedgehog innocently asked as he had no idea what exactly was going on.

"YOU HAPPENED, you useless dumb rodent!" She snarled.

"Huh?"

"Why don't I explain that?"

Both the hedgehog girl and the anthropoid hedgehog turned to find the opera artist off the stage, nearer to them. Now both of them got a clear view of the mysterious woman, the black part of her arms were not any opera gloves, but her forearms. Instead of fingers, her hands contained carapaces ending with sharp pointy needles. "The hedgehog princess is pretty talented I must say." She turned to Silver, "But thanks to you, she got caught...by me."

That left Silver to be frozen, he now realized why Sierra was leaving quietly, she must had sensed something awful about this opera singer. The woman said, "Let me clear your curiosity about myself." With that, suddenly a wind flew over, and that purple-haired woman's bangs swept aside, making all the audiences shocked. Along with the two regular eyes, she had six more pupil-less red eyes on her forehead. She grabbed the hem of her own long red ball gown's lower half, before tearing it...revealing something that actually made everyone gasp and stand up to run away. As per Sierra's suspicion, the woman's lower-half was not of a human, but was of a giant dark spider adorned with a large lavender skull design engraved on it. Undoubtedly, she was none other than...

"Regina..." Sierra Star anxiously mumbled as she met her ultimate enemy.

* * *

Sierra's P.O.V:

I really hope that mom does not get to know about this...

Everything started to make sense now. There could be no other reason for putting an opera show to freely invite the liminals. But, even if I realize now, there was not much I could do to hide my identity. I am now officially identified by Regina, she will do anything to pluck the phantom ruby out of me. Before I could even think what to do now, I saw that wasp boy Jess that attacked me at the forest in the beginning, now with a large group of wasps flying around, scaring all the human and non-human viewers there. Some of the wasps blocked the exit. Then I heard Regina speak,

"I feel honored to know that you're informed about me, Princess Sierra Star."

"What exactly do you want?" I tried to keep calm for now, "And as my father's killer, you sure have a lot nerve to talk to me like that."

"I wouldn't have done it, if he had given me the ruby like a gentleman." I heard her voice being maniac, "I wouldn't want to kill you either, if he hadn't planted it inside you. So technically, your father will be the reason for your death."

That made me angry as hell. "Don't you dare to say another word about my father! I swear, you won't have a single of your eight scrawny legs when I'm done with you!"

I was not surprised when the spider-woman laughed, I expected from her a 'I would like to see you try'. But my eyes widened as she said,

"You wouldn't dare that, Princess...if you care about others' lives. Well, since you're a princess, you should put others before yourself, right? So, here's your choice. If you come with me, I promise, I'll find a way to get the ruby without killing you. Because, you'll be useful for me. But...if you refuse, Jess and all the wasps here, will kill everyone in front of your eyes...and you'll be the responsible for that. So...would you like to be the selfish princess, who only cares about her own life?"

I really felt my gut aching by Regina's sickening way of motivation. I was at loss for a while, before I heard,

"There's no way Sierra will do that!" My face turned to meet the albino hedgehog from planet Mobius. "I won't let her do that!"

"Silver the Hedgehog...am I right?" That Mobian wolf Rook must have told Regina about the four hedgehogs living with me. "Well, I offered that I would try not to risk her life-..."

"I don't trust you, not after you killed her father and destroyed their kingdom!" Silver grumbled, "Not to mention, if you get the ruby, you'll destroy all the worlds and make everyone your slaves. But that will never happen! Because..." His golden eyes turned to meet my blue eyes, "...I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on Sierra!"

I really did not know how I should feel now. Then I saw Silver raise his hands and use his telekinetic power on the wasps that were blocking the doorway. His power threw them out of the way, and broke the door.

"Everyone...run!"

Fortunately, no people wasted time as the guests immediately ran away. Silver also started to control the other wasps by his power. I got my cue to fight, when I spotted Jess trying to make an attack on the hedgehog from behind. I summoned my weapons (one of my current abilities) and swung towards Jess to keep him away from Silver. Then two of us started to fight the wasps. I used my weapons, whirlpool dash and combat skills. Part of me started to wonder, why Regina was not making any move. But to my horror, she suddenly made a move in a way, for which I had to regret.

"What?!"

Hearing Silver's yell, I turned to see something that left me thundered. His neck, hands, legs were getting wrapped up by some white string like stuffs. I looked to see that white strings were actually silk webs...created from Regina's thin black hands.

 _Spider Web..._

The albino hedgehog tried to use his psychic ability but it did not work, as he was tightly tied up allover, and more and more webs were wrapping him within seconds. I rushed to him but stopped when he said,

"Don't...Sierra! Just run!"

"...what?!"

"Oh my...you just met her few days ago, and you're already up to die for her...?!" Regina smirked, "...Looks like, her calling you 'useless' affected you greatly. Too bad I've to end this little love story right here... I'll tear him into pieces by pulling the webs before you could even move an inch, princess." I could see that she was not lying. "But I can spare him, if you accept my earlier demand-..."

"Don't listen to her, Sierra! Just run! You still have Sonic, Shadow and Scourge." Silver kept yelling to me, not caring about his own state, "You have to live!"

"Silver..." My mind went totally blank. I felt tears rolling down to my cheeks, it was not fair. It was never Silver's fault, how he would know that a simple opera show could have turned out like this? He did not deserve to put his life in this...at least not for a lunatic girl like me. If something happens to him now...I will never be able to face my mother and friends, nor to forgive myself.

"Silver did a mistake, and he fixed it by fighting and putting himself into this only for me... So please...please..." I had no idea to who I was praying...but, I knew I needed to do something seemingly impossible.

 _Only one chance to fix my own mistake...by saving and protecting Silver...only one, please!_

* * *

I decided to leave a cliffhanger. Will Sierra be able to save Silver?

Thanks to **lightyearpig** for the review. You were partially right about Sanctum being related with Mephiles. I guess, you got your answer now. Hope you liked how it turned out.

 **N/B:** Regina's brief description was given at the end of chapter 4. You can always check out if you need to know. Regina's biological features are mostly inspired by 'Rachnera' from Monster Musume / Everyday life with a Monster.


	10. Chapter 10: Rise

**A/N:** Welcome back. Hope my readers are doing well. Here goes the latest chapter. I named the chapter 'Rise' because it highlights on the rise of memory, power and feelings.

 _ **What happened in previous chapter:**_

In the 8th chapter (Falling into a black hole), Sierra was terribly upset because her mother Lilith was finally returning to their empire, leaving her in the care of four hedgehogs. After that, she had a conversation with them and she realized that the hedgehogs are indeed concerned for her. So, she agreed to get along with them. Silver informed them about an opera show which was free for the liminal or hybrids in the exchange program and five of them decided to hang out there. In last chapter, it turned out that the opera show was arranged by Rebel Riders and was actually a trap to catch Sierra, along with the main opera artist was revealed as Regina, a demonic half-human-half-spider woman who was the killer of Sierra's father, and was after Sierra's life for the phantom ruby.

Meanwhile, Bliss and Venice's captive Sanctum the hedgehog, known as anti-Shadow, finally woke up. But when he saw Venice, he attacked him thinking Silver. Bliss saved Venice by knocking out Sanctum. While at the fight, Sanctum accidentally dropped a green anarchy beryl, causing his form change and being revealed as Mephiles the Dark.

* * *

 **Rise**

Bliss observed the mysterious dark hedgehog's real crystalline form before her azure eyes glimmered to sense much better potentials in Mephiles than that she expected from him as Sanctum or anti-Shadow. Apart from that, his unusual physique also attracted her for some reason. Bliss had known about Shadow, so she was not much fazed by Sanctum. But now, when Sanctum turned out as Mephiles whose real form was nowhere like a regular hedgehog, along with his possible connection with Solaris and Iblis, the little blonde girl was intrigued somehow by that.

 _Wow...having him, gonna be even more exciting now._

Bliss thought before she slowly crawled to Mephiles, who sat up. He looked up when he heard,

"Are you feeling okay, now?"

"Huh?" The crystalline hedgehog could not help but noticed that the girl was not freaked by with his real look, which was a new for him. "Yes...I'm okay."

By then, Bliss was really close to him. "Can I...touch you?"

Mephiles stared her without replying. Taking it as a permission, Bliss finally put her hand on him. She at first touched his quills, then slowly her hands roamed around to his muzzle. This was very first time, Mephiles was being caressed by someone...so he could not help but flushed.

"You...do have a mouth!" Bliss felt a pair of invisible lips on his flat muzzle. "But are you alright? Your face is getting purple."

"It's because his blood is purple." Venice announced from afar, clearly enraged by the sight. Yet, he calmly said, "You're embarrassing him, Bliss."

"But I'm curious, so I wanted to check how something alive could be made of crystals." She rubbed her hands on his dark fur, "Well, it's just the tips of his quills, fingers and feet are crystalline. Overall, he's just another fluffy boy like you. I guess, I'll pick a new pet-name for you. Now hon, what else have you remembered other than your name?"

Mephiles silently tried to think, but failed, "I don't remember anything else."

"Yes, you do!" Now it was Venice who spoke up, "You can remember Silver!"

The dark demon hog glared. "Silver...?"

"Someone who looks like me!" The albino hedgehog sternly pointed himself. "But with golden eyes and white chest fur."

"Yes...you look familiar." Mephiles stared him for a moment, "But I can't remember how I met Silver. Are you related to him?"

Venice went silent, looking away, "That's none of your business."

"But looks like he did something bad to you..." Bliss said, "Since you attacked Venice."

"Yes...when I first met Steel, I attacked him too." Mephiles truthfully said. For some reason, he believed that Bliss and Venice would not fight him unnecessarily. "I...apologize for that."

"It's alright, Dark Jewel. We're not going to hurt you if you're cool with us." The small blonde girl reassured by putting her hands on his shoulder. "In fact...I think, you should stay with us."

"I allied with Scourge because he helped me escaping from No Zone on first time and I used his anarchy beryl to hide my real form." Mephiles was yet to trust the blonde hog girl completely. "I better find him and Steel."

"Steel could not escape No Zone." Venice said, "As for Scourge, he is in this planet apparently."

"Are we at Moebius?"

"No hon...we're on the great planet earth." Bliss smugly said, but omitted that it was her own home planet.

"The earth...?" The crystalline demon hog started to think. "Why does it feel like-...?

"...that you're connected to this planet of humans...?" She finished for him, "That's what we want to know from you. We have our own business on this planet. But...I guess, you do have some leftovers here, too. After all, you were sleep-talking about Solaris, Iblis, Silver, Shadow-...huh?!" With that Bliss gasped, as she was now pinned down...by Mephiles. Venice grimaced by the scene and instantly created a psychic fireball to save the blonde hog girl. But he stopped as he heard,

"You...! I never recalled any single thing from my past before I met you...!" Mephiles grumbled while being on top of Bliss, "Only except Zierra, I don't remember to see anyone like you ever...but I feel that you're connected with Solaris and Iblis...who seems to be strongly related to me. If you know anything about them...you have to tell me!"

Bliss was clearly shocked as she got suddenly pinned by the dark furred demonic hedgehog, whose face was less than an inch from hers, she felt his breath. For the very first time, the blonde haired half-human-half-hedgehog girl found her cheeks burn with a foreign feeling by being this close with an anthropoid, where she always treated furry Mobians nothing more than animals only, including her own sidekick Venice. She did not know, why she found those demonic green eyes enticing that she could not even look away. Her trance was broken by,

"Bliss, are you okay?!" Venice yelled with the fireball in his hand.

"Put it away, Venice. Mephiles just got excited...he won't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?!" The albino hedgehog was clearly disturbed by the blonde girl's reluctance.

"Because the dark jewel here just admitted about his connection with Solaris and Iblis." Bliss did not turn to her sidekick, instead she calmly replied keeping her eyes on Mephiles, "That means, soon he is going to realize that...he will be needing me."

Mephiles loosened his grip on the small girl underneath him. "Are you saying that you would help me regaining my memories regarding Solaris and Iblis...along with Shadow and Silver?"

Bliss and Venice looked at each other, before the blonde girl smirked,

"Now you're talking something fruity. But the fruit is not free though." She was still beneath the crystalline hedgehog. She raised herself only to get her face closer to his muzzle, "You'll listen what I say, won't you?"

Mephiles lessened their distance, "Are you joking when you really are expecting a demon to serve you?"

"Trust me blackie hog, even if you're a demon, you're no match with me!" She sternly said, "You already witnessed that, didn't you?! You also sensed me being related to Iblis, and my fluffy boy has personal issue with that other fluffy boy Silver...both Iblis and Silver are connected to you. So, you wouldn't want to mess with me anymore if you're wise enough."

"But...you don't seem to be something usual either." Mephiles was still suspicious. "What're you exactly?"

"You're gonna get to know about me only when I'll know that about you. And you also spilled about a place in your sleep, where we'll be taking you that might help regain your memories." The blonde devil hog girl made sure that she had achieved the demonic hedgehog as her subordinate, when she gave him the puppy look with her beautiful blue eyes. "Are you refusing the girl who just helped you and is willing to join you...?"

"Join me?" Mephiles's mind triggered something suddenly.

 _Join me, Shadow...Let's rule over the world together..._

"Ugh!" The demonic hedgehog groaned again as more and more flashes of scenes roamed in his brain. He then calmed himself down before finally saying, "Alright...Bliss. I'll follow you as long as you don't intend to do something that goes against me. But where will we head to?"

"That's a secret till we start our journey tomorrow. But after you find out everything about yourself...I bet, you're gonna be glad that you met me, Mephiles...just like Venice did." Bliss said winking at both hedgehogs.

* * *

"You gotta be fucking kidding me...!"

Scourge grimaced to see the group of insect-human hybrids, who undoubtedly belonged to Rebel Riders. "They really have gone this far for Sierra...!"

"I did have a bad feeling from the beginning, that's why I told you all not to come to this opera show!" Shadow glowered. "Now look what happened!"

"Strange, Shads! How come we would know this was gonna happen?!" Sonic groaned, "Besides, it's the princess herself who wanted to come here!"

"Would you two stop arguing?! We got some pests to squash here!" The green hedgehog said before he instantly got into action. The other two also started to fight the evil insect liminals. It was not difficult for the three powerful hedgehogs, so most of the liminals were knocked out...until they spotted a familiar figure.

"Finally, the traitor made his entry." Scourge addressed the Mobian member of Rebel Riders.

"Rook the Wolf!" Sonic yelled, "You really had a nerve to show your face now! How about I smack that?! Actually, I'm about to do that!" With that, the cobalt furred hedgehog dashed to the brown Mobian wolf but he got smacked himself...not by Rook but someone else. Sonic's green eyes widened to see another pair of green eyes of another anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, but unlike Sonic's dark blue, this one's fur was pale pastel blue. His quills were upwardly bent.

"Nazo...!"

"You know him, Blue?"

"Yes...Nazo the Hedgehog is an old enemy of Shadow and mine. He was created from the dark energy of the Master Emerald." Sonic briefly explained to Scourge, "But we defeated him."

"I was not entirely gone." Nazo spoke up, "In fact, I came back with more power for you guys, I owe this half-human-half-spider woman for that though...but this time, you guys are gonna get your asses screwed for sure!"

"Let's see, who's the one to get his ass screwed!"

"I don't have time for this...!" Shadow completely ignored Nazo, as his mind was only focused to reach Silver and Sierra at the main hall-room. Suddenly, he saw lots of people coming out from somewhere. He followed their direction and eventually found the main hall. But what he saw there...was beyond his expectation.

* * *

 **Earlier:**

Sierra's P.O.V:

"I'll go with you, Regina..." I spoke up, there was no other option to save Silver. "Let him go."

"Sierra I told you not to worry about me...!" The hedgehog yelled at me.

"But I will worry about you!" I groaned back, "I also clarified at the beginning that this is all 'my' problem, I told you all to stay away, didn't I?!" I gritted my teeth as angry tears fell from my eyes, "I'm a princess and a princess cannot let anyone else suffer! And it is my choice whether I'll go with Regina or not!"

"But...it's my choice if I'll spare him or not, Princess Sierra." Regina had a serious face now, which made me flinch, "You see, he along with that famous blue and black hedgehogs will always get in my way. I cannot risk myself by them. So..." My spine chilled as the spider woman said, "I'm sorry but I'll have to get rid off Silver the Hedgehog." With that, Regina was about to pull her silk strings, which would effortlessly rip off Silver's body parts.

"NO...YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" I yelled as loud as possible. But within seconds, I felt something in my body, specifically from my chest. I felt lighter and lighter...and was surrounded by red, purple and magenta glow. This feeling was a very first for me, yet I could realize that I was unleashing some kind of power, whose source was definitely...the ruby inside me.

I saw a huge pile of red pixels all around the room, I had no idea what they would do. Then a spinning hole appeared out of nowhere. I glanced to see Silver, fortunately Regina was in shock to see the sudden turn of events so I saw a room to reach him. But, suddenly the spider web that was wrapping the white hedgehog, started to remove themselves. Then I saw Silver floating up and he started to twirl...before being pulled and disappeared in the spinning hole.

Regina seemed to try resisting whatever was happening. I saw a purple glow around herself at first, but it went away few moments later and with that, she also disappeared like Silver. Then there was only me. I started to calm down, and the red pixels along with the hole, in the room disappeared in a while. Then I dropped on my knees in despair, I might had stopped Regina, but could not save Silver. Regina may or may not escape the impact, but there was a great chance that I had killed Silver using my power.

"Silver...no!"

"Star...!"

I did not hear that someone was calling...as I was sniffling for losing the albino hedgehog, who truly cared for me and got killed because of me.

"I'm so sorry...!" I covered my face while crying, but then gasped as someone pulled me...before I found myself in a warm embrace. I was too upset to care, I just hugged back whoever it was.

"I yelled at him because he did a mistake." I cried on that person's shoulder.

"Star...listen."

"But he tried to save me! He asked me to run away while he was caught in the spider web!"

"Stop..."

"...And what did I do?" I did not stop sobbing, "I had killed him...! Where I should be the one to die-...!"

"I SAID. STOP. NOW!" The person growled and harshly pulled back, before cupping my face by a pair of unusually large hands, bigger than a human's.

"Sha-Shadow!"

I cringed even more to see the black hedgehog. I expected him to get rid off me right there, but instead his crimson red eyes showed concern. I silently let out hiccups.

"Now...would you listen to me for once?" He was clearly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow." I could not meet his eyes, "Silver is...dead because of me!"

"Silver is not dead." Shadow replied within a second, which made me look up to him.

"Are-are you sure? Because of my power, he vanished in that hole-..."

"That's why I'm saying that he's not dead. Because, the hole you just saw was actually a portal."

"...what?!" I tried to comprehend what the black hedgehog was trying to say.

"One of the abilities of the phantom ruby is controlling space. You created a dimensional portal where Silver had been sent away, so is Regina. Chaos emeralds have the same ability and Silver has one. So, he can come back to us using his chaos emerald."

My eyes widened now to hear the explanation, "So that means..."

Shadow used his thumbs to wipe my tears, his muzzle got so close to my face that I could feel his breath.

"...You didn't kill Silver. You saved his life, Star."

General P.O.V:

Sierra was obviously shocked, but her down heart lightened up to hear Shadow, the black furred hedgehog from Mobius with serious persona. Not to mention, Silver is his friend. So, he would never make a sick lie about this. The small girl from the earth hugged him back, hiding her face into white patch of his chest fur, letting out more of her tears, but this time not in despair but in hope. Shadow also gently put his arms around her, realizing that Sierra Star possessed a warm soul under her cold personality, which was pretty similar to himself. The redhead hog girl and the black furred hedgehog silently stood there having each other's warmth, finally acknowledging the importance of each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:** _(This scene continues from the end of the 5th chapter: Brand New Life)_

Place: Death Egg 2.0

Ivo Eggman Robotnik frowned while working in his lab with Orbot and Cubot. That damn jackal had to return in this crucial moment, when he was up for a new target. Turns out, Infinite returned to have a new prototype of phantom ruby, since the previous one on his chest was worn out...which endangered his life. However, the scientist decided to make multiple prototypes this time. For Infinite, for any backup usage...and for Metal Sonic.

No, Metal Sonic would not use the prototype himself. It was not even his requirement, the robot requested his boss something else...and for that thing, Eggman decided to keep some prototypes of the phantom ruby.

Few days later, the human scientist completed those artificial gems. This time, he upgraded the power of those rubies. When he implanted one in Infinite's chest,

"Give me a spare one. You made plenty of those, right?"

Eggman slightly narrowed his eyes at the jackal's demand.

"Yes, but why do you need that? I did make sure that the new prototypes are everlasting."

"In case of any..."

"Fine. But just one."

Then suddenly Infinite's heterochromatic eyes caught something. He spotted a picture attached on the glass where Eggman was working. He went closer to see a closeup shot of a human girl's pretty face. He wondered who it was, so he tried to take the photo to check properly. Before,

"What was that, dumbot?" The jackal annoyedly muttered as the photo was snatched away by someone.

"I'm not the dumbot, Scratch and Grounder are."

"That was a human in the photo, wasn't it?"

"That's none of your business, jackal." Metal Sonic's robotic voice was monotonous as ever, yet a hint of sharpness was there.

"Maybe not...or maybe." The jackal sneered, "And did your upgrading allow you to chase girls?"

"I'm not compelled to answer that." With that, Metal Sonic just left with the girl's photo. Infinite shrugged at the new attitude of the robot, but he remembered the face that he saw in the picture. There must be really something if Robotnik and Metal Sonic focus on someone else other than Sonic and his gang.

"What...?!" Eggman's groan made Infinite shift his attention. The scientist dropped something, not because he slipped, but being startled. A portal appeared out of nowhere inside the Death Egg Spacecraft. But the person who appeared from the portal...was even more surprising, as Cubot's jaw dropped and every robot there stopped their works.

"You can't be serious..." Crossing his arms, Infinite coolly expressed what Eggman and his bots' first thought was to see a certain albino hedgehog in their base.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed reading. You can guess where Silver was teleported to XD. And finally I was able to shorten a chapter because longer chapters are harder to focus. I will try to size future chapters like this one.

 **N/B:** Nazo the Hedgehog is the main character of a fan series 'Sonic Nazo Unleashed'.


	11. Chapter 11: Silver's Return

**A/N:** Welcome back. First, I apologize for the late update. Hopefully, I will be able to write frequently again. Enjoy the chapter!

 **Previously happened:**

After Sanctum the Hedgehog was revealed as Mephiles the Dark, he could not remember anything from his past regarding Soleanna, Solaris or Iblis. So, his captors, the evil blonde half-hedgehog girl Bliss Blackhole and her sidekick Venice the Hedgehog inquired him, omitting the fact that they had faced Iblis before. At first, Mephiles was suspicious and put a fight against the two, but Bliss finally managed to convince him to join her by promising to help regain his past memories by going at Soleanna. Meanwhile at the opera theater, Sierra Star and Silver the Hedgehog started to fight against Sierra's archenemy Regina and her insect gang, but in a while, Silver got immobilized by Regina's spider web and the arachne attempted to kill him. But just before that, Sierra got angry and her anger activated the power of her phantom ruby inside her, causing both Regina and Silver disappear in a portal. When Sierra got upset thinking that she had killed Silver, Shadow reached there and comforted her saying that she did not kill him, but saved him by teleporting elsewhere.

* * *

 **Silver's Return**

"There's only one way you can be resurrected!" Sonic growled at Nazo. "If someone awakens the dark power of Master Emerald...! Did Regina do that?"

"You're right. Since she is a great devil, so she was capable to do that." The sky colored hedgehog replied.

"Great devil? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow Sonic!" Nazo mockingly snickered, "You fought and defeated Materix, Dark Gaia, Solaris and blah blah blah, and now guarding another great devil herself...you don't know about underworld, where they all came from?!"

Both Sonic and Scourge were stunned, Nazo kept saying though, "Well, devil creatures rule the underworld, and great devils are the most superior over them. But, in order to become a great devil, a devil must obtain a sacred devil gem. There could be only four great devils because there're four sacred devil gems of different powers- A green emerald, a magenta ruby, a yellow sapphire and a black amethyst. Apparently the emerald lost its status as a devil gem...since it has turned into Master Emerald."

"...What?"

"Yes, Master Emerald was a devil gem before. But, there's still devil energy inside, which created me.

"Does Regina possess one of those gems?"

"Yes, she owns the amethyst one which is called 'Dark Amethyst'. And that's how she was able to control the Master Emerald."

"And...the ruby is...Phantom Ruby?"

Nazo chuckled, "They should've let you know when you guys started to keep that girl."

"We know from the beginning that Sierra's father is a demon, okay?" Scourge firmly said, "It's not her fault."

"Exactly," Sonic agreed, "And we don't care what she is or what power she possesses."

"Well, many care about that though. After all, 'Phantom Ruby' is the strongest kind of the four gems. And we can't imagine, what might happen if someone is able to achieve all the devil gems including Master Emerald..." Nazo's voice dramatically changed signaling the potentials.

"So, that's your plan, huh?" Sonic retorted, "Just as I thought, you didn't actually befriend with Regina, you're just assisting her so that you steal her amethyst at first, then go after Sierra, won't you?"

"That's none of your business." Nazo just shrugged.

"Well, if it's about Sierra then it is our business." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "And it's not like she is weak. So, before you step to her, watch your feet."

"I might not be able to surpass her right now. But someone else will." Nazo was not fazed much, "The location of the last devil gem 'Specter Sapphire' is still unknown. Regina mentioned Phantom Ruby and Specter Sapphire neutralize each other because their former owners, Crimson Devil and Amber Devil were generated from same source with opposite effects. Now, both of the devils are destroyed, so the yellow sapphire is possessed by someone else. Although Regina assumes that someone is Amber's relative, but it's unknown who or where they are. For now...since we know about Phantom Ruby and its owner, so first we'll finish our business with...Sierra Star the hog-girl."

"Let's see how you can touch her, freak!" Scourge growled before dash spinning to Nazo in super speed, but he was easily whacked away by him. Sonic also did not stand quietly as he also started attacking from other side. But Nazo easily dodged both of their attacks, surprisingly he was not making any move.

"I hate to say this Blue, but I guess we need to get him together!" Scourge scowled after making a number of failed attempts.

"Heh...finally you learned something, Scourge." Sonic smiled, "And yes, Nazo is a strong one. We couldn't defeat him separately before."

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's attack him from two sides!"

With that, both super speedy hedgehogs rushed to the third hedgehog from both sides, not wanting to give him any chance to evade. But with a bit of effort now, Nazo still kept disappointing them.

"Dang! Hey Stripes! Can't you use your chaos control?!" Scourge yelled in frustration.

"Wait...where's Shadow?!" Finally Sonic was aware that their black companion was not there.

Nazo also looked around, before getting pissed. "Tch! That black asshole ruined it by running ahead! Anyway, I don't need to waste my time on two Sonics. I have done what I had to do." With that, the sky blue furred hedgehog disappeared. Sonic was dumbfounded, but Scourge got it,

"He probably was here to slow us down, Blue."

"Hmph...then let's go to the main hall." Sonic assumed the same. "Hope Shads is there."

The blue and green hedgehogs hastily ran to the main hallroom. Just as they expected, the room was total a mess. And there stood only two figures...

Sierra's P.O.V:

I had no idea how long I was like that, actually I came in my full sense when I discovered that I was being hugged by someone. Even though, the person was wearing something, their body felt unusually soft and warm. And my face was buried into something like soft white hair. However, when I backed away, I got pretty sure that this was the most embarrassing moment in my life. As the person with plushy body turned out to be none other that...Shadow the Hedgehog. I slowly remembered the events that happened a while ago. I tried hard to keep my face straight...as I was blushing crazily. Because I was having trouble to control myself from hugging the black hedgehog again. His soft fur felt so good. While I was hugging him, I had felt his large hand going under my hair and rubbing undersides along with my back. Mom was the only one who uses to soothe me like this. I have a few pet hedgehogs (real ones) who I usually tame by scratching under their thorny quills in similar way. So you can tell, it is a hedgehog thing. Mom mentioned that, this is one of the passionate forms of touching for hedgehog instincts...and in some points, a good starter for seducing. And there I was being caressed by a tall anthropomorphic intelligent... male hedgehog.

Shit! What was I thinking...?! I cursed myself for bringing such type of thoughts in this situation. But, then I got concerned...mating season was about to start during mid summer and would last at least two months. I always had hots for human guys. Now am I being that desperate to consider those things about an alien furry talking hedgehog, which only a woman can think about a man? Scourge's words hunted down my head, the more days passed, the more I had started thinking the four hedgehogs as 'guys' rather than some furry aliens only. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Uh...tha-thanks Shadow...for helping me calm down."

I finally managed to mumble a gratitude, hoping to ease up. But when he just replied with a 'Hmm'...I turned only to see the same glowing blush as mine on his tan muzzle. He was looking away at first, but suddenly I met his red eyes again. I froze, and he did not look away this time. The more I kept staring, the more I wanted him to touch me again. I probably had the stupid longing look on my face, because I saw him stepping towards me again.

"Star... I..."

"Whoof! You two are there!"

We were cut off as the two remaining hedgehogs entered. I tried to get over the awkward situation as fast as possible.

"Oh you two took longer than Shadow."

"What the hell happened here?!" Scourge looked around.

"This opera show was arranged by Rebel Riders." I directly said it. "The main opera artist was Regina, the spider-woman."

"Wow...makes sense now about those liminals."

"What happened?" I inquired.

"While we were chilling out there, Shadow suddenly asked us to come back inside." Sonic said, "Then we faced that Rook, Nancy and their insects team at the hallway...along with Nazo the Hedgehog, an old enemy of ours. Looks like, Regina had involved the Mobians in her team way before than your mother involved us with you."

I was not much surprised to hear that. "No wonder mom was always cautious about her."

"And Shads!" The blue growled at the black, "You should've let us know before sneaking here alone!"

"I couldn't waste my time on that moronic hedgehog." Shadow was reluctant...not so surprisingly.

"Technically he did the right thing, Blue." Scourge said, "Nazo and that gang of pests were distracting us from coming here. But Stripes..." Now he also glared Shadow, "That was not nice of you for trying to impress the princess alone, while we were dealing with that smug ass."

"I didn't do anything here, Silver did." Shadow replied. "When I reached, both Silver and Regina disappeared in a portal that was formed by Star."

"Wait...you mean...!" Sonic turned to me, "Sierra has used Phantom Ruby?! That's cool!"

"I still don't understand how it happened." I said monotonously, "Regina was about to kill Silver and I was so angry and upset. Then I saw the portal appearing from nowhere."

"It's your mind that controlled the ruby." Shadow explained, "That's how we use chaos emeralds...by our minds. And you had rage in your feelings, the more emotion you put, the more powerful the impact will be. That's how it worked. But you still need to learn to use the ruby properly."

"So, where might be that Potleaf-head now?" Scourge asked.

"Not far. Because, Star did not think of any place while summoning the portal. Besides, Silver has a chaos emerald so he can come back."

"Now now...can I have a chaos emerald this time?" The green hedgehog suddenly was irritated, "Let's face it, Anarchy Beryls are pretty much useless compared to Chaos Emeralds."

"I told you before, Scourgey, you had stash of your beryls where we use only seven."

"Yeah yeah advantage of being the Prime Sonic. And...did you just call me 'Scourgey'?" He narrowed his eyes at his blue counterpart.

"Problem? Then would you rather like to be called 'Green idiot'?" Sonic instantly replied.

"Like you Blue idiot...?!"

"Before you two kill each other," Shadow 'interrupted', "Have you known how Nazo returned?"

"He said that Regina helped in that using Master Emerald and...an amethyst-"

"Dark Amethyst- one of the devil gems." I sighed, remembering that Regina was trying to resist my power.

"Regina used...Master Emerald?!" Shadow was shocked. "Means...she went to Mobius!"

"Seems like that. But she came back to the earth, probably because only Sierra is her business, not us." Sonic remarked.

"That makes me remember something about your O'Knux...which I forgot to tell. Rouge called at our home number and I picked her call on the other day." I could see the sheepish look on the green hedgehog's muzzle. "Let's just say...If Regina has brought back Nazo by using Master Emerald, then...you better not mention about this incident next time you meet Knuckles."

"What...?! Wasn't he at Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald...?!"

"According to Rouge...Knuckles somehow got to know about the deal between us and the liminals before he left with your other friends. Then he decided to stay to back us up." Scourge informed.

"Fuck...!" Sonic facepalmed in dismay. "Hope he hadn't told Tails about this...!"

"I guess, that bimbo bat shut him up. Or else, that fox kiddo would have crushed our house using his plane by now, wouldn't he?"

"Umm...I get that we had been caught by one of your Mobian friends, but..." I had to interrupt, "Could we continue this conversation at home? I'm pretty exhausted because I had to fight Jess and some more liminals here." I actually was not that tired though, but all these events just went through over my head. So, I needed to calm down for sorting out things.

* * *

After coming back, I just isolated myself in my room. I did not even have dinner, just showered and changed into my sleeping clothes. My mind was filled with different issues, among them Silver was the one who consumed my thoughts mostly. The other three hedgehogs seemed to be mostly worried by their friend, who got to know our secret. But I could not stop my tension until I saw Silver again. I tossed and turned in my bed, before getting up. I went to the small balcony adjacent to my bedroom and leaned on the railings. I could see the city lights and the people, how happy and relax they were comparing to us, comparing to me.

Then I was startled by a sound. I looked at the source of the sound...before gasping. In the faint light from outside, I could see a figure standing just directly on the railings, and it was carrying something on its shoulder. It did not seem to be anything human like as it stood a few inch taller than me and I saw a pair of tiny red rings glowing where its eyeballs were supposed to be.

"Who-who's there?!"

"Princess...Sierra Star." I heard a deep male voice, but it was not normal, it seemed to be something like...machine. And its body was shining in the faint lights and seemed to have a few long spikes on head.

 _Is that a robot?_

"Who're you?" I tried to stay calm.

"My name is..." A pause, "...Omega."

"Omega...? How do you know me?" I charged.

"I'm associated with G.U.N, so I've been informed about you." It said in monotone. "I'm here because Silver the Hedgehog was teleported to our base. I've brought him back."

Now I noticed the thing on its shoulder was like a white figure, I hoped with all my heart for the robotic thing saying the truth. But then I noticed it was still standing over the edge.

"Can you please put him down here?"

It obliged me by putting the whitish figure on the balcony floor. I rushed and sat to check whether it was Silver or not. I nearly cried in happiness when I identified and touched his trademark quills and soft white chest fur under the shirt he was wearing. I quickly pressed my head on his chest and checked his mouth to find out if he was breathing. Fortunately he was alive but senseless.

"Silver..." I was finally relieved, before remembering something. "And Omega-..." When I looked up, I was surprised to find no one where that robot was just now. I sighed before hoisting Silver's one arm around my shoulder, pulling him up carefully. I managed to bring him inside before laying him on my bed. I switched on the bed lamps. Silver might be alive but did not seem to be fully okay, as I noticed a red thin wound mark around his neck, which I assumed to be the mark from Regina's web string. That spider bitch also wrapped Silver's hands and legs. So, I decided to take off his clothes, despite of being embarrassed. It's true that I'm habituated to see them without clothing. Yet, taking off clothes from someone from opposite gender, is completely different. Next thing happened that, after taking his pants off, I wondered for the first time...

 _If they don't wear pants then why did I never see their 'manhoods'?!_

Ugh! I was thinking weird stuffs again...

I did not call out the other three hedgehogs because, Silver was in this state because of me, and the other three were also pretty tired. So, I wanted to take care of Silver myself. After I took off the clothing, gloves, shoes and bracelets from the albino hedgehog, I saw numerous red marks on his hands, arms, legs and some in quills too. They seemed deep, I shivered to think what would have happened if my ruby did not work. At first I cleaned his wound by lukewarm water and a piece of cloth, then finally applied band-aids on his all wounds. I was sleepy myself so I switched off the bedside lamps and decided to crash on the couch at the living room. But before I opened my door, I heard Shadow talking to someone over phone. By his conversation, I realized that he was talking, or rather arguing with Rouge...probably about their Mobian friend they referred earlier. Now, if they see Silver in my room out of nowhere, they might create a fuss about it. So, I decided to stay in my room and to explain about it tomorrow.

Unfortunately, there was no coach in my room where I could sleep. I sighed and sat down on the floor beside my bed. I was too tired that, the moment I rested my head on the edge of the bed, I drifted into deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sometime later:** (General P.O.V)

Silver the Hedgehog opened his eyes, feeling cool gentle breeze. He found himself in a bedroom, which seemed pretty familiar. But he could tell it was not his own and could not remember right away which it belonged to. Then he noticed a few band-aids on himself. Silver did not get up, as he was taking time to remember whatever happened on previous day...he was almost being killed by Sierra's enemy Rebel Riders boss half-spider-half-woman Regina at the opera. Silver tried to remember what happened afterwards...before golden pair of eyes widened to notice something. He instantly got up to straighten himself, so that he could be sure whatever he saw...was real or not.

Beside the albino hedgehog, a person had her head resting on the bed. By her luxurious crimson red hair, Silver had no trouble to assume who it might be. Yet, he slowly came down from bed to check. He finally let out a sigh of relief...Sierra was okay, he was in her bedroom. The hedgehog wondered, if the hog girl had applied those band-aids on him. At first he began to figure out how exactly he ended up in her room. Well, it did not matter to him much, as long as they both were back home safely. He felt bad for taking her bed like this, where she was on the ground. So, he cautiously lifted her on the air using psychokinesis, not wanting to get her up. Then he gently put her on the bed.

Silver blushed madly, as his eyes caught her white sleeping suit. He realized that Sierra never came out of her bedroom during sleeping time. So, none of the four hedgehogs had any idea that...their stubborn egoist half-hedgehog-half-human housemate would be wearing something like...lingerie dress. Even in the darkness, Silver figured out her glorious curves underneath the sheer white fabric through his telekinetic cyan glow. Swallowing a lump, the ivory hedgehog dared to lit a lamp for clearer view. Her perky full breasts and well-proportioned hips made her small body look incredibly sexy in that sleeping gown. He cursed himself for thinking such at this time. But he mostly wondered...why he was finding a human like creature attractive, when he was in love with Blaze. Silver was awed to think that he did not miss the purple cat for a single moment ever since he started to live this new life with a half-hedgehog princess who he barely knew.

"Silver...would you forgive me?"

The ivory hedgehog was startled. Was she awake? But her eyes were closed. So, she must be talking in sleep. But...why about begging his pardon? Silver soon remembered, Sierra yelled at him for getting her caught by Regina, and then he chose to give up his own life for the sake of her. Did that make Sierra feel horrible? But it was never Silver's intention. The hedgehog started to feel guilty to think that.

Silver slowly leaned on her, and was shocked. Sierra seemed to be sleeping, but she was slightly shaking from...crying? He was sure on his assumption, as he saw her cheeks were red.

"Did you cry for me, Sierra...?" Silver whispered. Without realizing...he slowly leaned down on her. The more he got closer, the more he started to admire the small redhead beauty. The way her crimson hair was fallen on her buttery skin and long dark eyelashes covered her closed eyes, made her face look like an angel. When his eyes fell on her pink lips, the hedgehog suddenly felt the strong urge to kiss her. Part of him, wanted to refuse because he would never take someone's advantage. Then again, Silver found himself convincing that...it's just a small kiss...as a gratitude and curiosity for feeling different kind of lips. Nothing more than that...and she did not need to know. His brain was telling him to stop, reminded his love for Blaze, morals not to take advantage of someone who was sleeping. Then again, his mind and body were pushing him to continue...Silver might know Sierra not for long, but the redhead hog girl from the planet earth, raised a feeling inside him, which no one ever did. While debating with himself, Silver did not realize that by then, his lips were less than an inch from Sierra's. Feeling her soft breaths on his muzzle, made the ivory hedgehog lose his control.

So...there is no turning back now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Did that leave you excited? And was that really Omega who brought back Silver? Answers will be found at next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: White Blue Contradictions

**A/N** : Here goes the new chapter. Hope you have fun reading.

 ** _Recap in last chapter:_**

While going to check on Sierra and Silver at the opera show, Sonic, Shadow and Scourge were interrupted by a group of Rebel Riders' insect liminal, along with an old enemy Nazo the Hedgehog, who was created from the dark power of Master Emerald. Nazo informs them about four devil gems and Sierra being a devil. After being done with Rebel Riders and Nazo, Sierra and the three hedgehogs return home. Then at midnight, a mysterious robot brings Silver to Sierra and claims himself to be Omega. Sierra believes him and takes care of Silver by treating his wounds and keeping him in her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **White Blue Contradictions**

 **Meanwhile:** (General P.O.V)

"...You just did not release that rat alive, did you, doctor?!"

Infinite could not believe that Eggman let Silver the Hedgehog go, on top of that with...Metal Sonic. Although, the robot himself wanted to escort the ivory hedgehog for some reason.

"Silver didn't come by himself, he was ported here somehow. I would have cared if it were Sonic. Besides, I'm busy." Eggman was surprisingly indifferent. "It was Metal Sonic's idea, so ask him if you have any problem."

"You mean...Neo Metal Sonic, right?" The jackal grumbled, "What exactly did you do to him that he suddenly got this high attitude?!"

"I have upgraded him to Neo form before, but this time I pulled a new trick." The scientist replied, "I replaced his previous personality with Sonic's along with a new level AI so that he can have feelings and make his own decision. Besides, he is a...Sonic, even though artificially. So, he just did what Sonic would have done. I think I should have created Metal Sonic like this from the beginning, or else he would never have lost to Sonic."

"What's wrong with you all? Lately, you haven't been focusing to take down those bunch of rats, are you?"

"I've always been doing that." Eggman now turned to him, "But I realized that in order to defeat Sonic, I need a team like he has. Hence, I've upgraded Metal Sonic with Neo form and new personality. So that he doesn't stay only as a robot, but also as a handy companion. I've also welcomed you even after your failure, didn't I?"

Infinite had no words, before he murmured, "Still...we're outnumbered."

"Here, take a look." Eggman motioned him to approach something. There was a sleeping capsule like thing in front of him. But inside the capsule...someone was lying down. A male hedgehog precisely. He had fawn muzzle, chest and hands. His body contained dark black fur and his quills had blue streaks. His eyes were closed so the eye color was not determined.

"Who's this hedgehog?"

"Take a guess."

"I don't remember seeing him ever." Infinite replied confidently.

"Obviously, you don't." Eggman chuckled, "But, can't you guess anything by his features?"

Infinite took a good look on the unconscious black hedgehog. Then finally he said, "Well, his muzzle and physique reminds of Sonic. But his body fur and quills style are kinda like Shadow's."

"There you go." The scientist finally cleared it. "He's been created from using both Sonic and Shadow's DNA and the energy of chaos emerald. Those two hedgehogs were once infused into a unified form named 'Shadic', who is way too powerful. So, I came up with the idea of someone, who could challenge Shadic. And here he is."

"Wow...really?" The jackal was not so convinced. "I thought you talked much bigger about Death Egg Robot previously."

"That's where the difference is." Eggman irritably said, "It was a robot, and this is a living creature."

Then their conversation was stopped, as the capsule started to give signal to open. Eggman got some things ready. Finally, the lid opened and then the lying hedgehog opened a pair of dark blue eyes. He slowly sat up, before giving the human and the jackal an intense stare.

"Ehem..." Eggman cleared his throat to ease up the situation, "Infinite, meet my new masterpiece...uh...evil Shadic...err...Shadonic...no...Sonadow?"

The jackal rolled his eyes, "Really, Eggman? You don't even know your masterpiece's name?"

The human scientist frowned childishly, "Of course, I know! I mean, I'll fix a name combining Sonic and Shadow-..."

"I'll bring dooms day for those, who'll stand in my way." Surprising both, the hedgehog now spoke up. "My name is...Seelkadoom the Hedgehog."

"Seelkadoom?" Eggman went wide eyed to see that his creation just named himself.

"...At least that's much better than your evil-Shadic or Sonadow." Infinite retorted, before remembering something, "By the way, doctor. Who was the human girl that Metal Sonic was being 'obsessed' with?"

"That girl is...mmm..." Eggman almost slipped, before holding his tongue, "...uh...some human who Sonic has crush on. Since, Metal Sonic always competes him, so he decided to chase this girl. None of our business...hehe..." He awkwardly laughed, "Now if you excuse me, I'll do some research with Shadonic, I mean Sonadow... I mean-..."

"It's Seelkadoom!" The hedgehog groaned annoyedly.

Infinite had his mask on, so neither Eggman nor Seelkadoom could see the suspicious look on his face...from completely disbelieving Eggman's words about Metal Sonic's issue with the girl.

* * *

Venice the Hedgehog stirred in his deep sleep to feel something against his body. It was not that bothering, but he was feeling uncomfortable to suddenly have something big pressed right on his chest while sleeping. He slowly opened his aquamarine blue eyes...only to see blonde hair over his chest, and they were definitely not his yellow chest fur. He yelped in surprise, before hearing a female voice,

"Mn...don't yell at my ear...fluffy boy."

"Bliss...!"

There the blonde hog girl was, snuggling with her ivory Mobian sidekick, or 'pet' in her terms, she was holding him to feel his soft chest fur. It did not take long for the secretly perverted hedgehog to notice her one-piece cream yellow see-through sleeping dress, with a matching set of bra and panties underneath. He could see every detail of her back and bubble butt. Her body scent was hitting his nostrils, arousing feral lust in his sense.

"What are you doing here now, Bliss?" Venice slowly said, making an attempt to make her get off...so that he could see her from front. She did not get off, but he was not deprived from his desire, as she just shifted her side, giving him her front view that rose up his pheromones within microsecond.

"Have you forgot that you're my teddy bear...?" She sleepily mumbled, "...No...teddy hog."

His eyes shifted from her body to her face, "I thought those days were over...for you."

Now, azure blue eyes shot open, and fell onto aquas with a confused expression. The hedgehog quickly said, "I mean...it's been a long since you cuddled me."

The hog girl smiled and scooted to him, "Did you miss me?"

"I-I don't know." Venice had to look away, not only to hide his nervousness, but also to stop staring at Bliss's lustful body...because if he kept looking, the 'arousing problem' in his crotch would not take long to appear out of its sheath. And the hedgehog knew...that would not turn on the girl, but only would disgust. After all...he still was just a pet. "Lately we've been busy on your mission, and I often get tired after late night video gaming." He tried to keep his tone as monotonous as possible.

"That's why, I missed cuddling you...And I was planning to hop with you for a while." Bliss said, pinching his black nose, "You're too adorable not to hug!"

Venice let out an annoyed sigh, "Stop saying that. I'm not like that."

"Hehe no matter how edgy you act, that never changes your cuteness." She giggled.

"Right...after all, I'm just a walking stuffed toy for you...nothing more than that." The frustrated hedgehog spat directly. The hog girl did not reply right away. She stared him for few seconds.

"Are you upset, Venice?" She only used to call by his real name only whenever there was something serious, "...About Mephiles?" Her assumption turned out to be right, as the ivory furred anthropoid male looked away. The blonde haired liminal female gripped his muzzle to face her. He faced but did not reply.

"You won't worry about that." Bliss's voice was unlikely firm, "We just met him...I won't regard him as ally until I know who actually he is. And even if he cooperates us, he'll only stay as an ally or subordinate of mine at most. No one can replace you. Because..." She pulled him closer, "I'll be alright if the world leaves me alone because that's what it always has been...but I can't say the same about you, Venice. I won't like it...if you ever get tired of me."

"Which I will never." Now that warmed up the albino hedgehog's cold heart. "If I wanted to leave you...I already would have left. I told you before, I couldn't even imagine myself without you. As for Mephiles, I'll tolerate him not only for you, but also for myself." Venice paused for a second. "Mephiles might be a ticket to reach Silver. So, this time, I'll teach him a lesson for good." He stated sternly.

"Wasn't framing Silver as Eggman Nega's murderer and Iblis enough for you?"

"Enough you're saying..." Aquamarine blue eyes narrowed, "Did I even start anything, Bliss?! After that bastard started living with that moronic speedster Sonic and his group, how can he be convicted for a murder which has not even been committed according to present timeline?! As for Iblis, yes I set the flames after we sealed him, but it would rather get that kitty Blaze blown out, not Silver!"

The blonde girl coldly said, "I see, you've been working a lot on your brother-"

"Don't you say that! I don't have any brother, neither any family...you're all I have now."

"Sssh...that's enough. You can focus on that later. Right now, we have more important things to attend." Bliss sighed, before cuddling the white hedgehog again. "Let's have a good sleep now. We need to leave for Soleanna as early as possible."

"Come here." Venice pulled the little blonde girl on top of him, so that she could rest her head on his fluffy chest. Bliss purred at the comfort that Venice provided by rubbing and scratching her neck, back and the undersides of her hair. The ivory hedgehog radically thought how he had gotten used to be entangled with the blonde hog girl, and yet...

They are not lovers...

"Fluffy boy?"

"Hmm...?" He thought she was already asleep.

"After you're done with Silver...you'll forgive him, won't you?"

"Just go to sleep, Bliss." Void of emotion was in his voice. "I thought you just said, we had more important things to focus on."

"Hmph...just as I thought..." Bliss's voice was slightly muffled as she had her face pressed into yellow furry chest. "No matter how tough you have become now...deep down inside, you're still the same softy that you were before."

"How could you be so sure?" Venice demanded irritably.

"Because...you actually care about Silver, don't you? If you wanted to hurt him, you got hundreds of opportunities all this time-"

"Don't be so confident on yourself, Bliss." He sternly cut her off. "I just didn't harm him physically but I framed him as a criminal...just as you suggested. And in the end, I'll face Silver myself and show him who's better among us."

"In that case...good luck with that." Bliss yawned, finally about to slumber, "Just don't sadden yourself after whatever happens." With that, she went silent. Her breath slowly started to rise and fall. Venice was still awake, rubbing and caressing her, along with being in thoughts. When he made sure that the hog girl was fully asleep,

"You know me so well, and you truly care about me." The hedgehog murmured, "Then why do you never understand how much I love you...?"

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

Sierra's P.O.V:

I woke up as sunlight hit on me. For some reason, I felt pretty good...maybe because I slept well. I yawned before my memory triggered about previous night. Silver...he was back here, being escorted by a robot. I kept him in my room and I was sleeping beside my bed. Now I'm on my bed...so where is he?

Within moments, I rushed out of my room. On the way to Silver's room, I spotted the blue furred hedgehog drinking something.

"Sonic,"

"Mmm?" He turned to me, before choking. "Ugh!" *cough cough

"Relax...take your time." I sighed at his condition, "I just wanted to ask if you have seen Silver."

"Silver...? Did he come back?"

Sonic probably slept early last night, he might have not seen the white hedgehog yet. "Yes, last night he was escorted here by someone." I replied before hearing footsteps. I turned to see a certain black furred hedgehog coming out from his room. When my blue eyes met his red ones, I saw his flustered face. I also reciprocated when I remembered about hugging him at the opera theater. But I also remembered, when Silver was in my room, Shadow was still awake because I heard him talking over phone. So he must had seen him.

"Uh...morning Shadow. Did you happen to see Silver? He returned yesterday."

Now, Shadow's blush was replaced by surprise. "What're you saying, Star? I was awake at the living room past midnight. I would have known if he was there."

"He was in my room. I aided his wounds, he was sleeping. I woke up now and he is not there." I said in detail.

"Wait..." Sonic interrupted, "Did you just say Silver was in YOUR ROOM last night?!" He seemed annoyed somehow.

"Yes, I did. And I didn't want to disturb any of you because you three were tired too after fighting with Rebel Riders."

"Okay..." Shadow seemed pretty irritated too. "Let's go to his room then."

Three of us stepped into Silver's room with me being ahead. I was horrified to see...the bed was clean and tidy...as if no one stayed here before.

"If Silver has returned, then where he is?" Shadow crossed his arms.

"No way...!" I gasped.

"Sierra...I think you're too much stressed about Silver." Sonic remarked.

"But I swear that wasn't hallucination!" I still argued before remembering something solid, "A robot brought him back here. You might know him, Shadow, because he said he was from G.U.N. His name was like Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta..." I blabbered all the Greek letters I knew, "No...it's Omega!"

Now Shadow truly had a puzzled look on his face. "Omega brought Silver back?! Are you sure about that, Star?"

"That bot said that his name was Omega." I sternly answered, "He addressed me as Princess so I asked him how he knew me. Then he said about being connected with G.U.N!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Last night Omega was with Rouge on a mission out of the town! I talked to them yesterday." The black hedgehog was now angry for real. "Besides, if Omega had really found Silver, then he would've let me know at first!"

"How would I know that?!" I yelled back, "I just said what I saw."

"You're talking nonsense!"

"Hey hey...chill down you two! There's no point quarreling." Sonic tried to stop the heated argument. "Look Sierra, we couldn't find Silver anywhere, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. So, don't worry. And Shadow, since she mentioned about Omega, then you should personally talk to that bulky bot, I guess."

"...Guys?" A new voice said. Turning there, I saw...a certain ivory furred hedgehog, who I was seeking madly since yesterday.

General P.O.V:

Silver thought that he heard some commotion while showering. After bathing, when he finally came out with a towel around his shoulder...in his room, he found the redhead hog girl and the black hedgehog arguing while the blue hedgehog tried to stop them. So, he had to get their attention.

The moment Sierra turned to see Silver standing, all her rational thoughts flew away as she ran towards him...before wrapping her arms around him, causing the towel fall from his shoulder.

"Tell me it's you, Silver!" The hog girl tightly hugged the hedgehog, with tears nearly forming in her eyes. "I thought I would never see you again!"

The white hedgehog was dumbfounded at first, before he felt the girl slightly sob. He closed his eyes and embraced her, soothing by rubbing her back.

"It's indeed me, Princess. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm truly sorry for making you worry."

"No..." She pulled back before looking up to his eyes. "I should be the one to apologize. I was being a jerk with my own problems-..."

She was cut off by a finger on her lips, "This isn't only your problem anymore, Sierra. Whether you accept it or not, you've become one of us now. So, if there's anything, we all are in for it." Silver pulled her closer before leaning on her face, "No matter what, I'll always be there for you...so you'll never be alone."

Silver slightly smirked as Sierra's pale cheeks turned rosy in embarrassment. He did not say anything further so that he could enjoy the cute sight. But they were too into themselves to realize...there were two more hedgehogs in the room.

Shadow tried his best to keep his indifferent look and mood...by convincing himself that Sierra meant nothing more than a housemate from another species, whose protection was his current mission as G.U.N. agent. Also, he should be relieved by Silver's return.

"Well now," He finally interrupted, "Care to explain Silver, why weren't we aware of this? I just argued with Star for no reason."

"Didn't you guys hear the sound of shower running, Shadow? Oh right, you were too busy arguing to hear that." Silver sarcastically replied.

"Whatever...and did Omega bring you back here?"

"Omega...you mean your robot friend? I don't remember anything after being teleported because I was knocked out. So, I can't tell who found me. But..." The ivory hedgehog suddenly thought something, "I've this feeling inside that tells me about a person I saw before being senseless...and it was kinda like Infinite."

"Infinite...? Wasn't he dead or something?"

"I don't know. I just thought I saw someone like him."

"We'll talk about it later." Shadow decided to end it, "I'm getting hungry and I've to be at G.U.N. within an hour." He walked out of the room.

Sierra turned to Silver, "What would you like to have for breakfast today?"

"Particularly not anything...but pancakes with maple syrup would be nice."

"Well then, pancake it is. I just need to revise the recipe for a minute."

"Wait...are YOU gonna make breakfast?!" Silver did not expect it.

"Hm...consider it as your welcome home." Sierra cockily chuckled.

"But first of all, Sierra..." Finally the blue hedgehog reminded them of his presence there, "...I think you should change." There was an awful tone unlike Sonic's usual cool voice.

The small redhead girl was now aware about her night clothes, before blushing like hell. "Oh right, excuse me then!" She ran out of the room without further word.

"Hey Sonic," Silver greeted the other hedgehog when the hog girl was no more there, "How was it going?"

"Perfectly fine."

The albino hedgehog noticed that Sonic was smirking, and it was not his usual friendly smile...it was rather creepy. The blue hedgehog actually wanted to make obvious that... _it was going perfectly fine without Silver_. He also noticed his fellow's suspicious look on him.

"Hey Silvy," So, Sonic brought back his cool friendliness, "I was wondering...don't you miss Blaze?"

That definitely caught Silver off-guard, he almost stammered, "Wha-what?!"

"Why? You like her, don't you?"

"Well..." Silver tried to find a proper answer, before his mind triggered something...as he shot back.

"I could say the same to you, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog's coolness was about to disappear again, but he held it, "Hehehe...I just flirt with her. She's so serious that makes it funnier."

"But you know..." The white hedgehog threw back to the blue his own boomerang, "You've better chance with her than me."

"What. Now...?"

"I'm serious, Sonic. Blaze thinks me as younger brother that's why he can't see me as her lover. But, whatever I heard about the previous encounters between you two..." Silver slyly smirked, "...I think it's not Espio, it's you who she truly liked."

Seeing the well-known 'naive' hedgehog smirking, Sonic realized that Silver was not that stupid as he seemed to be. So, he counterattacked. "Then tell me Silv, why was she always bothered by me if she liked me?"

Silver saw that coming, so he prompted, "Sorry to offend you, but I think Blaze was pissed by you for the very same reason your previous girlfriends were..."

"...care to explain?" The blue hedgehog started to flare up, but kept straight face anyway.

"As far as I heard, both Sally and Fiona proposed you before you did that. From which, I understand, they were the one who tried to keep the relationship up, not you...which sounds kinda one way relationship. Okay...Fiona maybe betrayed you for Scourge...but pretty sure Sally had a good reason for breaking up with you. As for Amy, she's crazy for you for years just because you rescued her many times and you're a good-looking hedgehog, but surely she'll change her mind once someone lectures her about self-respect."

For some reason, Sonic kept listening with patience, maybe the white hedgehog was provoking him...yet, he was reasoning logically.

"So...what exactly are you suggesting? Blaze thinks that I'm not good in keeping girls happy because of my break-ups?"

"It's sorta like that. You see, girls and everyone else admire you because you're hero of Mobius. But love or relationship is completely different thing, bro. Here your heroism or fighting abilities won't work unless she gets in trouble. A girl has some expectations from her lover. She expects him to make the first move to her. She wants him to treat her special, not like everyone else. Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

The blue hedgehog comprehended his ivory friend's words. Considering his relationship history, Sonic realized that it was mostly his own fault for his break-ups. So, whatever Silver's motive was...his advice would be really helpful for having next girlfriend.

 _Speaking of new girlfriend..._

"I got it now. Thanks for the tip, Silv." He finally let out his usual cool smile by winking. "I guess, I've to work to improve my attitude towards my girl."

"That's the spirit, Sonic!" Silver happily chirped, "I think Blaze will be happier with you rather than with Espio. So, why not planning on how you're gonna get her back to you after we return to Mobius?"

Sonic kept smiling without any answer, only shaking his head as he turned around to leave. "Actually Silver..." He slightly tilted his head back, flashing a wicked smirk now, "I was never serious about Blaze, she was never my type to the begin with...neither were Sally and Fiona." But what left Silver speechless was, "My type of girls don't live at Mobius...they live on this planet where we're at now."

"Are you referring to...Elise?" The white hedgehog managed to assume.

"Well...she was one, but I'm talking about my preference in general." The blue hedgehog replied coolly.

"Are you saying that your preference is..." Silver fearfully said, "...human?!"

"Bingo..."

"This is crazy!" The ivory was shocked, he did not expect this. "I can understand about Elise...but why human girls?!"

"I've been on the Earth for many times, so I've checked out the creatures here. Humans or similar species like Liminals...they not only differ from us by looks, but also by thoughts. Girls here approach their partner in more appealing ways, they're more understanding than the Mobian girls. Not to mention..." Sonic turned his head back so that Silver could not see him licking lips, "...Their body scent and furless naked skin are way more arousing."

 _Wow..._

Silver was awed...this was one of the last things anyone could expect from the number one hedgehog hero of Mobius. But as much as shocked he was, Silver could not deny it. He felt it himself...whenever he was near to Elise. He did not realize it earlier because of situation...until Sonic brought that up. The blue blur noticed his flabbergasted look, before he surprised him even more,

"It's not just me, Silv...Shads is in the same team too. In fact, he showed it pretty clearly...where did his crazy love for Maria go away when she was back as hedgehog? It's the same person with different body, right? But look what happened."

Now it started to make sense to the white hedgehog as well, as he remembered a law from No Zone. Zone hopping or moving into another zone without approval is an obvious crime for both Mobians and Moebians...but everyone is specially forbidden to go to the planet Earth...for a number of reasons. Well...one of the reasons was cleared today.

Sonic left Silver's room when he noticed him to be thoughtful. He did not need to waste more words...he already spilled a big dirty secret by telling about the actual reason for being single. Silver could be trusted to keep secret...but he could not be trusted if any girl caught Sonic's attention. Apart from the misunderstanding at Soleanna, the reason for the hidden rivalry between the blue and the white hedgehogs was Blaze, the cat they both had serious crush on for a while. Well, Blaze was now out of this, because both had lost their feelings for her. But, Sonic and Silver's friendship might have been warmed up again...

 _...If they had not met Sierra Star._

Sonic bumped against his green evil form when he was out of Silver's room. "What're you doing here, Scourge?"

"Why so grumpy, Blue?" Scourge noticed the sudden annoyance, "I went to use the washer but there I found that potleaf-head's clothes that he wore at the opera show. Is he back?"

"Yeah..." The blue hedgehog replied shortly, not wanting to talk about Silver anymore. But the green hedgehog said, "Looks like I missed something..."

"You missed to see the princess in her sleeping clothes." Sonic sarcastically replied before he left.

"Gosh! That's something big I just missed!" Scourge drooped his ears, pretending to be highly disappointed. When Sonic was out of sight, an unreadable look crossed his muzzle,

"...And here I thought, I was the only enemy among us four hedgies."

* * *

Silver did not realize that Sonic was gone. He was in his own thoughts. At first he was disgusted by the idea of mating between an earth humanoid and a furry Mobian...but then he remembered about the previous night...when he was about to kiss someone. And who was that someone? A creature from the Earth with smooth curvy human girl's body...but with small height just like an average Mobian. So undoubtedly...Sierra Star the hog girl would be a very 'luscious' mate for those Mobians who preferred human girls. Silver was thankful that he stopped himself from kissing Sierra...or else, he surely could not have controlled himself from further action. But remembering Sonic's words, he started to acknowledge the feeling of her soft curvaceous body and smooth glowing skin when she hugged him. Her body contained a unique scent which was kinda mixture of a human and wild nature...probably because of her dwelling on a island, or because of her partly being a hedgehog. No matter whatever the reason is...the liminal's body fragrance was much more intense than humans...

"Mhmm...!"

The white hedgehog shuddered to feel a spasm...particularly on his lower body. His golden eyes widened as he looked down to see...his male organ proudly notified itself...obviously from the thoughts about the redhead hog girl from the planet earth. As Silver made his way to the bathroom again, he was rather worried.

How long he and his three fellow hedgehogs would be able to keep their animalistic nature under control? Or...does the hog girl have any idea that her protectors could anytime turn into her predators?

* * *

 **A/N:** I guess. you now understand the whole Omega deal. XD. And as you can see, Sonic and Silver have cold war regarding Blaze between themselves despite of being friends.

Sonic and Blaze's previous encounters referred by Silver was from 'Sonic Rush'.

*** **Seelkadoom the Hedgehog** is the main character of the fan game 'Sonic RPG', created from both Sonic and Shadow's DNA by Eggman and thus possesses the power of both Sonic and Shadow combined.

Spoiler: I added the fan-based characters (only hedgehogs) because this story mainly focuses on the hedgehog characters of Sonic. Before the endings, I have plans to add a future chapter like the Archie comic 'Hedgehog Havoc', where all the hedgehogs and similar characters (Sierra, Bliss, Metal Sonic, Metal Sierra) would fight each other being divided into two groups (Sierra/Team Heroes vs Bliss/Team Evil).


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscent

**A/N: Welcome back, readers. I caught a flu so could not update for a while. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 _ **Recap in previous chapter:**_

At midnight, Sierra finds a robot visitor in her balcony, who escorts Silver to her and introduces himself as Omega, Shadow's G.U.N teammate. Although, Sierra keeps Silver in her room for the night, she can not find him next morning. She informs and argues with Sonic and Shadow about it as they has not seen him. Finally, Silver appears out of his bathroom and Sierra becomes very relieved to see him. Later, a little jealous Sonic provokes Silver to go for Blaze, but Silver does the same as Sonic and Blaze also had 'previous complications' between themselves. Then shocking Silver, Sonic reveals the truth about his choice on human girls and the reasons for finding them more attractive over Mobian girls. But, having that conversation, both hedgehogs realize about their growing physical attraction for Sierra, as being a hog girl, she has human girl's body with average Mobian's size. However, all of them are oblivious that the mysterious robot who brought back Silver is not Omega, but is Metal Sonic. Meanwhile, Eggman introduces Infinite with a new hedgehog Seelkadoom, who is created from both Sonic and Shadow's DNA, and possesses their power combined.

* * *

 **Reminiscent**

Sierra's P.O.V:

Fortunately, I managed to make the breakfast. At the dinning table, when we just started to eat, Shadow got up.

"Shads...?"

"I told you, Faker. I've an urgent meeting at G.U.N."

I frowned, "But at least eat some-..." I could not finish as he already chaos controlled to his room. I sighed and thought to leave it to be. But then I remembered about arguing with him earlier. I knew it was not Shadow's fault for not knowing about Silver coming back. I decided to apologize by doing something. I ran into the kitchen to bring something before he could leave.

"What's this, Star?" I could see the 'WTF' look on Shadow's face, as I brought the plastic container full of syrup layered pancakes to him when he was at the doorway to leave.

"You haven't eaten anything, and you're in hurry. Take this so that you can eat them in your free time."

"There is cafeteria at G.U.N." He coldly said.

"I know. But, here I've made breakfast for the first time and..." I hesitantly looked away. "I wanted to apologize for yelling at you."

I expected just a plain 'It's ok', instead I felt the black hedgehog closer as he took the container from me. "Don't worry about it." I turned to him as I heard his voice being gentle suddenly, his eyes also softened. "Because you were right, even though it still doesn't make sense. I'll ask Omega to explain himself."

I finally smiled. "Thanks...and share some cakes with Rouge." I waved bye at him.

"If you're done with Shads then can we have more pancakes, Princess?!" Sonic yelled from dinning table.

"Princess...you should give some attention to Blue too, like you did to Potleaf-head and Stripes." Scourge said mouthfully, "He has been suffering from jealousy."

"Shut the fuck up, Scourge!"

I rolled my eyes and brought some more pancakes from kitchen. Suddenly, I had a naughty idea before I went beside Sonic's chair,

"Aww...so here a little hedgehog was feeling lonely." I started to pet the indigo quills. I was not surprised as his green eyes went wide, "Sooo...adorable."

"Cu-cut that out!"

"You know, I have some pet hedgehogs...the small ones from the earth. Whenever I poke them, they curl into balls." I poked and and pinched his long black nose, "Could you do the same too? You're big so I can hug a fluffy furball!"

Sonic suddenly stopped squirming. But I was so into teasing him and also because of Scourge and Silver's loud laughter, I didn't imagine that things might get serious. "...Let go, Sierra."

"No, you're too cute to let go-..."

"ENOUGH!"

Next thing I knew, my waist was wrapped tightly by an arm. My face...no, my chin was harshly held by the palm of other arm making me looking up the unusually enraged jade eyes. The black nose I pinched just now...was almost touching my own. If I were not alarmed by the sudden turn of events, then I would have realized that one of my butt cheeks was grabbed by the large palm of the arm that wrapped around me.

"Looks like it's time I finally show you your place!" Sonic blurted, "Firstly, I'm not like your fucking pets. If you still can't see the difference, you need to consult a doc asap! Secondly, you're a princess...but it's only for your own kingdom, not for the rest of the world. Yet, we tried to respect you as a princess from the very beginning...but all you did were humiliating and causing troubles to us and showing your attitude!"

I gasped and tried hard to stop forming tears in my eyes. Then suddenly Sonic was shoved hard to the nearby wall out of nowhere. He was pinned on the wall with the familiar cyan glow around him.

"The fuck...Silver?!"

"You don't get to talk to her like that, Sonic!" My eyes shifted to the albino hedgehog. He was annoyed too. "You're the one who always makes fun of everyone, now you can't even take a little joke to yourself?! What a fucking moron!"

I never thought someone like Silver could be cussing type. I should be impressed for him defending me. But I did not want to be the reason of ruining two hedgehogs's friendship.

"Stop that, Silver." I coldly said, "His problem is with me, so let me handle this."

"Are you sure, Sierra?"

"I am not that type of person who needs someone to back her up. So, as much as I wanna thank you...back off for now." I rasped before Silver finally let go of Sonic, who fell down on the floor by the impact. I stomped towards the blue imbecile before harshly pulling him up,

"Listen you hedgehog from Mobius or wherever the hell, If I were the mighty princess who lives by ordering around...then I wouldn't have ended up living with you! As for humiliation, yes you're WORTH to humiliate after what you just said! Everyone loves you as a hero because pretty sure they don't know what kind of selfish jerk you are...like I just knew!"

Now I saw the change of expression on his face, along with his ears being drooped. "Sierra...I-I just..."

"Get one thing to the dumb heads of you and your rodent pals. I thank you for saving our planet, but I don't give a damn shit how heroic you are! If you want my respect then you gotta earn by your attitude and personality. So, don't you expect me to kiss your feet just because you're here to protect me! And even if I weren't a princess, still I would've defied you. So, if you're here to stay, act civil like normal people do...or else, you can get the fuck out of MY planet. Because, when I'll be stronger and gain my full power...you can be sure as hell that I'll kick every single alien ass I find on the earth...no matter good or evil!"

I panted as I let those words out in one breath. I closed my eyes for a second to calm myself down. When I opened them again...I was 'rewarded' by teary green eyes.

 _Crap... I said too much._

"Wow...a girl made Blue cry...?!"

"I can make you cry as well, green rat!" I snarled at Scourge, "You and him are two sides of same coin...So whatever I said to him...goes to you too! Only you have my sympathy because you're the outcast here. So, you better not spoil it."

"Excuse me! What the fuck do you mean by sympathy?!" Of course, he didn't like the word.

"I mean what it means by, Scourge. People don't get along with the ones who're labeled as 'evil' by the 'heroes'. So, no one is bothered to hear their side of story. But no one is born as evil, neither you were. And as a princess, I've learnt to be fair with everyone, no matter good and bad. Because, that's the primary moral of a ruler. That's why, rulers and heroes are different."

Now, green ears also drooped just like the blues. I decided to return to my room because I would keep hurting them if I stayed there any longer.

General P.O.V:

"Well done, Sonic!" Silver stated, clearly pissed, "Just when she was starting to feel like home with us, you had to get on her bad side!"

In reply, the blue hedgehog just closed his eyes with a frustrated look. He knew why he misbehaved with Sierra...despite of Scourge's joke, Sonic was actually being jealous. He already had a bad mood from earlier after watching Sierra being tensed about and hugging Silver, later her being nice with Shadow inflamed it even more. Not to mention...his ego got him the best. But the blue hedgehog did not imagine to face one of the biggest humiliations in his life, which the redhead hog girl from planet earth stored for him. Although, Sierra was right whatever she said on his face...she was the only girl ever who refused to respect the most popular hedgehog's heroism, on top of that, directly judged him as selfish...she even admitted about her soft corner for Scourge, because he was the only evil among the four hedgehogs.

 _Looks like the Mobians were wrong after all...Sierra Star did not want to become a hero...at least not like Sonic the Hedgehog._

"Being fair with everyone is moral of a ruler, heh?" Scourge awfully chuckled. "The little princess needs to pay a visit to Moebius at least for once..." Then suddenly he went serious...as he felt something glowing inside the pocket of his jacket. He took out a green gemstone. He went awfully quiet looking at it. Now, the other two hedgehogs turned.

"Isn't that...Anarchy Beryl, Scourge?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah...I did an experiment before coming here when that knucklehead of yours was not around..." He thoughtfully answered, "But seems like...it's working."

"What did you do?" Silver suspiciously inquired.

"I went to the Angel Island...for the Master Emerald."

"What?!"

"Quiet Potleaf head..." The green irritably replied, "I didn't have plan to take it over. I took there with all my anarchy beryls...and then something happened. By the power of Master Emerald, the whole stash of my beryls were merged into...only seven beryls."

Both the blue and white hedgehogs listened carefully,

"You mean...Anarchy Beryls are now equal as Chaos Emeralds?!" Silver exclaimed as he figured.

"I was not sure back then...because I couldn't test them with anything. Until..." Scourge said with annoyance, "...that Target-eyed bastard showed up!"

"Who're you talking about?"

"Which hedgehog has those weird spiral eyes...? Of course, it's the other evil Blue...but in super form."

"Fleetway...?!" Now Sonic could realize. "How did he get free?!"

"I've no idea either. He wanted to take away the Master Emerald. For some reason, I didn't feel like to let him, so I transformed into Super form to fight him. I don't know why...I felt much stronger this time than that I fought with you guys. But, we couldn't continue as Knuckles came back. So, I couldn't be sure whether the power of anarchy beryls have really got equal to chaos emeralds. But now I'm sure it has...because," He paused.

"This beryl is detecting another beryl on the Earth. Just like your emeralds...and my two buddies Sanctum and Steel are the only ones to know what I did."

"Steel...the king of Moebius from my time." Silver irritably murmured, "Well, I had a reason to come to the past. But what his was?"

"That's simple, zone cops obviously. I bet your version in No Zone was nagging him. So, he decided to escape to the past."

"Can't argue with that."

"Well then...let's check, where it's location might be. Because, both Sanctum and Steel are locked up in No Zone. So, it's not them who brought the other beryl here." Scourge held the beryl in his fist.

Sonic was not paying attention to it at all, his heart was already heavy from earlier. He was about retreat before he heard the green hedgehog say,

"Do you guys happen to know any place named Soleanna?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"So...this is Soleanna, huh?"

Bliss pulled down her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose to get a clear view. Unlike her usual outfit, she is wearing a white sundress with lavender floral design over it and white wedge heels. An ivory hat is on her head to protect from the hot sun. Her two Mobian companions had nothing special, except for the sunglasses over their heads.

The black one, Mephiles, who is now in Sanctum form, was looking around while trying to remember things. After the trio roamed here and there a while, they were in front of the castle.

"We...need to go inside." Mephiles announced.

"And why's that?" Venice glared him.

"The altar is there...for Solaris."

"But the entry is not free though." The hog girl said, "There must be some ruler over here."

"It's...her." The black hedgehog pointed, "She'll lead us there."

Bliss and Venice turned to see a human girl at the patio of the castle with people around her. She must be the owner of this castle.

"Not so fast." Bliss warned, "We ain't gonna make any violent move. At least, not in public." She put a finger on her chin to figure out silently...that girl over there might be the daughter of the man who was the chief scientist of 'Solaris Project'.

"Follow me, you two." She demanded. "And play along with whatever I do and say, or it'll be a mess up."

The trio finally went to the yard where the human princess was. She had short brown hair and blue eyes. Bliss observed her and pondered how she would approach her. But she did not have to worry for long.

"Hello,"

"Eh?"

The three smaller creatures were startled by the taller human girl's sudden appearance right before them. At least, Bliss did not expect her to be greeted from other end. But she instantly noticed one thing, the human had a blue emerald pendant on her necklace.

"You're a liminal, right?" The brunette curiously asked, "Are you new here?"

Bliss nodded, "Yes, me and my friends here are to visit-..."

"Princess Elise...!"

The blonde hog girl was cut off by the dark hedgehog.

"Yes, that's me." The human girl noticed him and Venice, "Aren't you guys...Shadow and Silver?"

Three pairs of hog ears twitched. Bliss quickly said, "Yes, they are. They have talked about this place to me, so I wanted to explore this area. Could you please show us around the insides of your castle?" The shorter girl did not want to give the taller girl any scope to think over so. "Pretty please?"

Of course, Elise could not refuse the puppy eyes look. Besides, she did not overthink about them. So, she took them inside.

* * *

"Slow down, Blue!" Scourge yelled while running, "At least tell me what the fuck is on!"

Sonic was running ahead with Scourge following him, Silver was flying above them.

"Let's just say, we got a history in Soleanna." Sonic replied, "And there is already a chaos emerald, so being an anarchy beryl there means a sign of new mess."

"Yes but we didn't need to leave Sierra alone at home."

That made Sonic annoyed, "The little princess can take care of herself. Didn't you hear her?!"

"Don't worry, Scourge." Silver said from above, "She said she wouldn't get out. Also, Shadow will be back when his meeting is over."

* * *

"Wow...the ballroom is soo huge." Bliss pretended to be overwhelmed. "I never saw this large."

"Hehe thanks. And are you guys by any chance taking part to the 'Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program'?"

"What do you mean by that?" Venice asked before Bliss did that.

"Oh I just thought since Miss Blackhole is a liminal. That program is like a peace offering from the queen of the liminal creatures here, Lilith Lily."

"Lilith Lily...?!"

 _Crimson's wife Lilith..._

Bliss's azure eyes widened. Didn't she just get a trail of her prime?

"And could you show us the research room for Solaris Project?" Mephiles impatiently asked.

"Uh...sure, why not?"

Four of them entered the sacred room, before finally coming to the empty fire chimney.

"Here it used to lite..." Elise said, "The fruit of Project Solaris- the flame of disaster."

"The flame of disaster, huh?" Bliss chuckled, "...Iblis?"

"Yes, although it's now erased from existence. Yet we never knew that a tiny flame would bring destruction to the world." Then her mind clicked, "Wait...how did you know that name?!"

"It doesn't matter, Miss Elise. And...I don't think Iblis has been erased completely." With that, golden rays started to spread around Bliss as her Specter Sapphire was powered on. She snapped her finger and by that, there was a fire showed up inside the chimney at the altar.

"Wha-what're you doing, Miss Blackhole?!" Elise stuttered in horror.

"Doing what I came to do. Now give me your chaos emerald." The little blonde beauty's friendly voice became stern as she ordered, "If you refuse to hand it by yourself, then my fluffy boy will get it for me!" Bliss turned to Mephiles while Venice used his psychokinesis on Elise, "And you dark jewel, give me the anarchy beryl."

"What're you going to do?" Mephiles reluctantly handed the gemstone to her.

"Knowing the secrets of Project Solaris." Bliss said collecting Elise's blue chaos emerald from Venice.

Since Mephiles had given away the anarchy beryl, the demon hedgehog was now in his true crystalline form. Elise's eyes widened to recognize,

"You-you're a-alive?!" She stammered in utter horror, "Tha-that means...So-solaris still exists!"

Bliss and Venice gave each other confused looks before they turned to Mephiles, who was surprised himself, "Have we met before?"

"Why...you...?"

"He lost his memories. So, here we're going to help with his reminiscent." With that, Bliss gripped both the gemstones, before releasing a power by her own sapphire. By that impact, the chaos emerald and the anarchy beryl started to spin around the flame.

"Now, let's visualize." The blonde hog girl emitted a large pile of yellow pixels above the altar, which spread everywhere. The pixels and the power destroyed the ceiling of the room, making the four figure standing under the sky now. Then a large rectangle of yellow pixels appeared in the sky, before a face showed in there.

"Fa-father?!" Elise mumbled. Yes, it was the duke of Soleanna, who was seen working and discussing with his coworkers about Solaris in the yellow pixel's monitor.

"Let's make it more intense!" Bliss snapped, before one trail of pixels hit on Elise's head, while the other Mephiles's. Both fell down senseless on the ground. The blonde hog girl and the albino hedgehog did not care much as they started to witness whatever happened regarding Solaris Project in the virtual monitor in the sky.

* * *

Death Egg Spacecraft was floating 5000 ft above the ground. Dr. Eggman was looking around through his telescope to check if it was working properly. He stopped at one point to notice something in the sky. When he increased the range of the telescope, his eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God!"

Infinite was testing on power of his new phantom ruby prototype in one of the labs, while Seelkadoom was studying about Sonic, Shadow and their team's previous fights with Eggman. They both went off track as they heard the scream allover,

"Orbot! Cubot! Get my Egg Mobile ready within a minute! We're going to Soleanna!"

"Geez...that old man always screams!" Seelkadoom scoffed, "Annoying!"

"Why don't we follow him secretly?" Infinite proposed out of nowhere, "To know about this deal."

"But what's that for? Is there something important?"

"Let's just say..." The jackal said slyly, "...we might find some useful 'stuffs' to screw Sonic and his friends."

* * *

Sonic stood on a cliff, panting from the run. His two friends were doing the same.

"Damn dude! That was quite a sprint!" Scourge panted.

"But at least we reached." Sonic replied.

"What the hell...?!"

Hearing Silver, both Sonic and Scourge turned where he was pointing. A flaming pile of pixels glowing on the sky...showing all past events regarding Solaris. And its base was...

"The castle of the Duke...?! Elise is in danger!" With that Sonic ran there.

"Ugh...I was just catching the breath...!" Scourge frowned.

"You can do that later, Scourge. I'm not sure if Eggman is involved here" Silver assumed, "Although...I'm having a very strange feeling inside."

* * *

 **~Cliffhanger alert~**

Sonic, Silver and Scourge are about to run into-

1\. Eggman (Sonic and the others are still unaware that Eggman is on the earth and following Sierra)

2\. Infinite and Seelkadoom (Old enemy and a new enemy)

3\. Mephiles (Of course Sonic and Silver will not be ready to see him again)

4\. Venice (Silver is about to see his long lost twin)

And finally Bliss (Sonic and his friends are not ready for the fully-powered evil Sierra either)

Will that be too much to take for our heroes?

 **P.S: Sonic characters from 'Sonic '06' are supposed to forget everything because of timeline reset. But in this story, they just can recognize each other.**


End file.
